Timmy TurnerThe Life of a Not so Average Kid
by OddAuthor
Summary: Set after my story Love for the Pink Hatted one. A look at Timmy Turner's relationship with his friends, godparents, girlfriend and loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_Note-There is nothing new on here, I just accidently deleted the Prologue from my story (don't ask) and I had to restore it. _

Jorgen was in front of his "Fairy Vision" monitor in his office at Fairy World. He was monitoring Timmy Turner. Not because Turner had done anything wrong, but because he was genuinely worried about the boy. Ever since, Timmy had revealed that he had considered hurting himself af Jorgen had shown him the alternate timeline in the buck toothed boy did not exist, Jorgen had been feeling pangs of guilt. Jorgen DID NOT intend to drive that by to that.

Right now, Timmy was at practicing baseball with one his his two best friends, Chester McBadbat. In fact, Turner looked a lot better than he had in a long time. There were two reasons that Jorgen realized that tht pink hatted boy wwas doing so well. One was the fact that he was now going out with Trixie Tang, the girl of his dreams.

The second reason (and Jorgen was loathe to admit it) was because Timmy could now freely and openly talk about his adventures to his twol closest friends, Chester and A.J.; in particular A.J.. It was against "Da Rules" of course for a child with no fairy godparents to of the existence of fairies, but The Toughest Fary in the Universe that realized that A.J. knowing all of this, and being able to talk to Turner was one of the best things that could have happened to the Chosen One. A.J., being the resident genius of Dimmsdale, not only was able to help Timmy to fight and defeat his enemies, he was able to help Timmy work through whatever pyschological issues he had.

Speaking of which, he had to talk to the Supreme Fairy Council about this. It was purely precedural because after what happened with the Destructinator, it was quite obvious that A.J., as well as Chester were going to play major roles in the politics and emergencies that might crop up in Fairy World.

Jorgen got up and headed to the Council Chambers. When he arrived, the four members were already there.

"We've been expecting you, Jorgen," said the Head Council Leader.

"Then", said Jorgen in his Austrian accent, "you know why. It concenrs A.J. Johnson and Chester McBadbat and his fairy Isaac being allowed to help Timmy Turner and Cosmo and Wanda whenever there is an emergency." He paused and then added, "Though I suspect this purely procedural to make it official. That fourth part of the Cave Prophecy pretty much said that."

"We all agree," said the leader, "you may add the waiver to the rule book allowing it, Jorgen.

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe nodded and then looked up at the council. Jorgen then spoke,

"Turner told me that you showed him the correct context of the timeline after he had considered......,well you know."

"You should actually thank Timothy," said another of the Council Members, "he's the reason you're still commander of Fairy World. A grim pause and then the Council Member added, "we nearly stripped you of your position as Fary Commander."

"I was trying to teach Timmy a lesson," said Jorgen, a little painfully, "I actually care a great deal about the boy; I'm just trying to make him a better leader."

"The Chosen One said as much," said the Head Fairy, "he defended you when we were considering whether or not you should be kept in your position." The Lead Fairy paused and then added, "Although we didn't know Timothy was the Chosen One at the time; if we had known that not even HE would have been able to save your rank."

Jorgen grimaced and said,

"I had no idea that the boy was going to try to do something to himself. I'll try to make it up to him."

"That would probably be a good idea Jorgen" said the Lead Fairy and then the Council seemed to soften it's attitude towards him. "We can sense how much you do care about the boy, and that you were truly upset when you learned about this. So there's no reason to bring this up again."

"Thank you," said Jorgen, "I'll also continue to monitor you Turner and see if he's doing okay."

"Very well," said the Lead Fairy.

With that Jorgen left the Council Chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Practice and A Cactus

_Note-This chapter is a kind of a continuation of my one shot, "The Hidden Crush", you don't necessarily have to read it, but I'm just letting you know this._

Jorgen saw on his monitor that Timmy and Chester were still practicing baseball. He would make everything up to Turner; just not quite yet. He knew the boy had plans with Trixie Tang as well as his two other friends this weekend. He could wait.

* * *

Chester was relieved that Timmy didn't press him any more about Tootie. He did like her, even if he didn't show it. However, he was uncertain about what to do.

"Besides," thought Chester, "I don't even know if Tootie would be interested in me."

They resumed the practice. They were now going to practice catching.

"Here you go, dude," said Timmy handing Chester a green catcher's mitt. Then Timmy looked at the catcher's mitt and spoke, "Don't worry Cosmo, I'll try not to throw it so hard."

"Okay," said Cosmo disguised as a mitt kind of nervously.

"That's why I'm glad that I get to be a bat," said Chester's fairy godparent, Isaac, "I'm made of sturdier stuff."

"Yeah," said a pink helmet on top of Timmy's head, "but I'm a ball helmet which makes me the sturdiest one of all."

All of them laughed and Timmy took off the disguised Wanda from the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Poof couldn't join us."

"Well, Big Daddy wanted to spend some time with his grandson." Wanda paused. "Besides both Cosmo and I needed a break."

"That's why I'm STILL a bachelor," said Isaac, "that's the best way to be. No worries or anything; right Chester."

"Uh, right," said Chester a little uncertainly. Isaac sensed that there was something that his godchild was not telling him, but before he could inquire about it, he heard Timmy Turner yell out,

"All right. Let's play ball."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Unknown to everyone, a blond headed boy in sunglasses was observing them through binoculars. It was Tad. Old Man Tang had payed him very well to spy on Turner and catch any dirt on him. Tad shook his head at what he just saw.

"I see not only is Turner talking to inamimate objects, that piece of trailer trash is doing it too. " The popular rich boy paused and then smiled.

"Well," he said, "this is pretty good. That buck toothed kid always whispers to objects, anyway, and now one of his friends is doing it. That means that Timmy Turner must have influenced him. Old Man Tang can use this. I mean if this happens when you hang around Timmy, that means when Trixie's parents find out, they're not going to want their daughter to hang out with such an odd boy and then I'll finally have Trixie to myself.

* * *

After about an hour, Chester and Timmy decided to call it quits. He,also, wanted to talk to Chester more. Not about Tootie (although he would like to know what was going on with Chester about that),but about everything that happened in the last few months. He was concerned about both of his friends. Everyone had been worried about how much Timmy had gone through, but Chester and A.J. had gone through a lot as well. Since both of them had been there for Timmy, he decided that it was his turn to be there for his friends.

* * *

Tad smiled from ear to ear.

"This is perfect," said the rich popular kid, "not ONLY does Turner talk to baseball equipment like a lunatic, he's apparently influenced Chester to do that as well. That'll even convince Jeff and Rebecca Tang that that loser is a bad influence on their daughter."

"You know," said a voice, "talking to inaminate objects does not necessarily mean you're nuts. Just if the objects start talking to you."

Tad looked around. There was no one there. Just the bleachers and a potted cactus. Hmmm. Where did THAT come from. Tad hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Who said that?" said Tad.

"I did," said the cactus in a thick Autrian accent.

Tad looked in horror at the cactus. It had eyes and a mouth.

"What the?"said Tad.

"Now," said the Cactus, "when you report to Old Man Tang, what do you think he'll believe is crazier, Timmy Turner talking to a catcher's mitt or a cactus talking TO YOU!"

"AHHHHHHHH!," screamed Tad who then ran away at break neck speed.

The cactus smiled and then became Jorgen.

"Now, Timmy can enjoy his weekend without any interference," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, " Plus I got to scare a puny human child and that was awesome!"

* * *

Both Chester and Timmy hit the showers and changed out of their baseball equipment into their regular clothes. While Chester was still dressing, Timmy went outside the locker room and asked Cosmo, Wanda and Isaac to join him.

"What is it, Timmy?,"said Wanda.

"Guys," said the pink hatted boy, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to speak to Chester alone. I'm concerned about him and A.J. They were all worried about me when I got hurt and during the darkness incident, but it's easy to forget that what they went through was just as stressful." He paused and then added, "And I don't think either one of them have had anyone to talk to."

"I agree, Timmy," said Isaac, "I've tried to get Chester to open up about things, but so far no success. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I hope so," said Timmy.

"Well," said Wanda, "we have to pick up Poof from Big Daddy, anyway, so this is probably a perfect time for you and Chester to talk."

"And I have to go to Fairy World, anyway," said Isaac, "my wands been having problems so it needs a "tune-up" so to speak. Chester already knows about it anyway."

"Good," said Timmy.

* * *

Old Man Tang cursed under his breath when Tad told him that he hadn't been able to pick up any dirt on that Turner boy. He also noticed that Tad looked very white and was out of breath; almost as if he had run over to his office in terror. When he inquired about this to Tad, the young man just said he was in a hurry and was upset that he couldn't find anything to use to break up Timmy and his granddaughter.

"Very well, Tad," said the elderly Asian man, "just continue monitoring the situation, and call me the minute you see something strange."

What Grandfather Tang didn't know was Tad had seen something strange, but he didn't dare admit it. He had no desire to share a padded cell with Denzel Crocker.

"Yes sir," was all the blond rich kid said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Opening up.

_I do not own the Fairly Oddparents or the characters in it. The only thing I do own is Isaac, Chester's Fairy GodParent_

Timmy and Chester were walking towards their respective homes. Timmy had to get ready for his date, but he wanted to talk to his friend about everything that had happened in the last few months. Both him and A.J. had been such good friends with him, the least he could do was be there for them as they had been for him. Timmy then spoke,

"Chester I've meaning to talk to you about A.J. making me and him immune to the memory. I just want you to know, A.J. did want to do the same thing for you, but he simply didn't have the time. " Timmy then paused and added, "I hope you're not hurt because neither A.J. or I were trying to hurt you. Heck, I didn't even KNOW about it until Remy tried to kill me. It came as a big shock to me."

Chester nodded and said,

"Timmy, dude, I'm not hurt. I understand." The blond headed boy paused and added, "I knew A.J. was up to something then. I guess I reallly shouldn't be surprised. If anyone could pull that off, it would be A.J."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I know how smart A.J. is, but he still amazes me with what he can do."

Chester nodded and the boys continued walking. Then Chester decided to break the silence and ask,

"Do you think that A.J. will make me immune to the memory wipe too?"

Timmy stopped as did Chester. The buck toothed boy looked at the blond as if he were deep in thought. Timmy then said,

"I'm not sure, Chester. I mean A.J. was really taking a big chance by doing that for me. Plus now, Jorgen knows what he can do so you can bet he'll be keeping a closer eye on A.J."

With that Chester looked down a bit, but Timmy continued speaking,

"Besides, I'm not so sure Jorgen's going to wipe your memory now; it's pretty clear that all three of us are going to be helping with things in Fairy World." Timmy paused and added rather wryly, "Welcome to the world of being the Chosen Ones Chester."

With that both boys laughed, and resumed walking.

"I also want to thank you. Both you and A.J. have been true friends to me," said Timmy, "I don't think I could have gone through all of this without you guys."

"You're quite welcome, dude," said Chester, "like I said it's great to have you back."

"Thanks," said Timmy. They had reached the Happy Homes Trailer Park where Chester lived. Timmy then added,

"Both of you really have come through for me. I'm just sorry I haven't been the greatest friend lately, but I promise to do better."

Suddenly Chester took Timmy by the shoulders and turned him to face him. Chester looked like he was fighting back tears. The braces clad boy then said, clearly upset,

"Timmy, don't you EVER say that again. You've been a great friend." The blond headed then choked a bit and added, "If anything I've been the lousy friend."

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda had gotten back from Fairy World with Poof. They were now in the castle in the fishbowl with their son. They had put Poof to bed for his nap. Wanda had been quiet since they had brought Poof home from Big Daddy's house. Cosmo cast a glance at his pink haired wife. Even he knew something was bothering her.

"Wanda," said Cosmo.

"Yes," said the Fairy GodMother.

"What's wrong?," asked the green haired, green eyed fairy.

"It's just," said Wanda, "I'm still thinking about that bombshell A.J. dropped on us the other day. That if Timmy's parents don't take care of him, they'll lose custody of him. And A.J.'s Mom and Dad will be his "foster" family so to speak. I mean, I know A.J. said it would be temporary until they're sure the Turners will take their responsibilities seriously, but it's still a shock."

Wanda sat down on a couch and Cosmo sat beside her. He then said,

"Well let's hope like A.J. said, the Turners have learned their lesson and it won't come to that."

* * *

Timmy looked at Chester a bit surprised. His best friend was clearly upset. He put hands on Chester's shoulders and said,

"Chester, what's wrong? What do you mean you've been a lousy friend? You've been a great friend, you and A.J. What's wrong?"

"Timmy," said Chester, "there's something you don't know." Chester drew in a ragged breath. Timmy spotted a bench beside them and he added,

"Come on dude, let's sit down over there and we can talk."

Chester nodded and they both sat down on the bench. Timmy looked straight at Chester and asked,

"All right buddy. What's wrong?"

Chester took in a deep breath and then said,

"Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, they didn't tell you what happened in Abracatraz prison while we were there, did they?"

Timmy shook his head and said,

"No, but I didn't think there's anything to tell. My parents, Trixie, my closest friends you and A.J. joined forces with my godfamily to help me." Timmy smiled and added, "I think it's great that you all were willing to do so much for me."

"You might not feel that way," said Chester "if you knew what kind of jerks we were."

"What do you mean?," said Timmy puzzled.

"It started when your Mom and Dad found out you had fairies," said Chester trying to control his emotions, "your parents got mad at you because you didn't use magic to make their lives easier." The blond headed boy paused and added, "And all of us knew that both your mom and dad had left you at home alone and forgot to take you on vacation."

Timmy was silent for a second. Then the pink hatted boy spoke,

"Well, that does bother me a little bit, but frankly, Chester, I'm used to it. I'm still not sure how that affects you, though dude. That's just the way my parents are."

"I know," said Chester, "but let me finish....." Chester tried to fight back tears. His best friend looked at him very concerned. Timmy then said,

"Chester just take a deep and take as long as you need."

The blond nodded and then spoke,

"I got mad at you too, because....,because you didn't give me a nice house when my trailer was destroyed by that twister....." Chester shed a tear and added, "and then I found out you had risked your life to help us...... and then you sacrificed yourself to save us from the Darkness." Chester paused with tears streaming down his face, "I'm ashamed of myself."

Timmy looked at his best friend for a second and then said,

"Chester, it's fine. I mean you all came through for me in the end, and I can certainly understand why you might be upset when you felt like I didn't help you when I could have." Timmy then paused and added, "Besides, your anger may have some justification. I know I can be selfish and thoughtless. It's a demon I continually fight with."

"Timmy," said Chester a little more calmly, "there's more. I then started to remember things after you were taken by the Darkness. I remembered how Norm used me to hurt you. I started to figure things out too. You've helped me before with your fairie's magic.' That's why I became such a good baseball player that time we went up agains the Bankees, isn't it?"

Timmy noded and Chester then added,

"And you were that masked magician that stopped that tornado that time from taking my house. You HAVE done things for me. I'm so sorry buddy."

Timmy looked at Chester and tought for a few minutes. The brown haired boy then said,

"Look dude. It's really fine. I mean there are times that friends are going to get mad at each other. Like I said, I've done things to hurt my friends too."

"So," said Chester, "everything's cool between us?" His friend looked at Timmy pleadingly and his green eyes were filled with guilt.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "everything's fine."

Chester shook his head and then stated,

"I feel like I let my friends down so much. It seems I just hurt the people I care about. That's why I'm afraid to ask Tootie out," then Chester paused and added quickly, "if I was interested in her,which I'm not."

Timmy smiled at his friend's denial. Of course the more Chester denied it, the more obvious it was he liked Tootie. Timmy was about to say something else when Chester spoke again sadly,

"Besides, who would want a kid that caused his own mother's death."

_Hope this wasn't too dry. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER THREE**

**Feelings of Guilt**

Timmy looked at Chester, stunned. What on Earth was his best friend talking about. He then spoke,

"Chester what do you mean? You didn't cause your mom's death; she was sick."

"Yeah, but I think I just made it worse," replied Chester.

"Dude," said Timmy, "how could you make it worse?"

"Come on Timmy," said Chester, "I may have just barely passed biology, but even I know the strain a pregnancy puts on a woman's body." More tears started streaming down Chester's face. "If it wasn't for me, my mom might still be alive today."

Timmy looked a little puzzled and then he spoke,

"Chester, your mom died when you were eight years old. That's a pretty long time after you were born."

"That was probably just the beginning," said Chester looking down heartbroken, "She had health problems all of her life; I'm sure taking care of me didn't help any."

Timmy looked at Chester, full of sympathy. He was going to say something, but he decided the best thing to do was let Chester just talk. He had to get this off of his chest.

"I'm always happy and positive," said Chester, "or I try to be, but...I've always had this feeling that all of the bad things that have happened to my family are because of me. And now I know it."

Timmy looked straight at Chester, astonished and said,

"Chester, buddy, what do you mean you know it." Timmy furrowed his eyebrows. "Did somebody say something to you?"

Poor Chester stiffened; a sure sign that Timmy may have stumbled onto the truth. When Chester didn't answer, Timmy spoke,

"Somebody DID say something to you, didn't they buddy." Timmy's heart filled with anger. "And it's one of the kids at school, isn't it? I know your father very well Chester, and I know how much he cares about you. So I know he didn't say that."

"Yeah," said Chester, "someone said something a few days ago at school."

Timmy couldn't help but feel anger at the person who would say that to Chester. Timmy, himself, knew the power words had to hurt people. Plus, Chester was sensitive anyway.

"Who said that to you, Chester," said Timmy, obviously angry at the person.

"Does it matter?," said Chester, "he's probably right, even if he is a popular...." Chester stopped himself, but he had said enough.

"It was Tad," said Timmy, "wasnt' it?" Timmy turned red with rage, and then said, "You know since I'm dating Trixie now, maybe I should get her to send her bodyguard to Tad and teach him a lesson."

"Timmy," said Chester, "please don't. I don't want to drag you into the middle of something. Besides he's right."

"No, Chester," said Timmy,"he's not. I remember your mother. I didn't get to know her very well, but I could tell one thing; whenever she was with you and your father, she looked happiest." He paused and added, "Chester you didn't kill your mother despite what the rich jerk says.

"But why was she so sick," said Chester, "and why did she die? I miss her so much." Chester then put his hands over his eyes and bent his head down. He was really crying now. Timmy didn't say anything; all he did was put his hand on Chester's back. This was something Chester had to let out; it was clear it had been eating at him for some time.

Finally Chester had cried himself out. He then looked at Timmy. The blond said,

"Sorry, I'm being such a baby."

"Chester," said Timmy,"you are NOT being a baby. You just miss your mother. Besides, you needed to let this out, buddy." Timmy paused and added, "and you know A.J. and I are always there for you."

Chester nodded and then Timmy looked at his watch.

"I need to get ready for my date with Trixie, dude," said Timmy, "but are you going to be all right?"

Chester nodded and then said,

"Yeah, you know I'm actually starting to feel better now."

"Talking about something can do that," said Timmy, "A.J. taught me that." He paused and then added, "You ARE going to be all right, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Timmy," said Chester, "enjoy your date with Trixie."

"Okay," said Timmy who started to walk away. The buck toothed boy then stopped and turned to Chester and said,

"We'll talk a little more later, buddy, but you know you might want to talk to your Dad about this. I know how much he loves you Chester, and maybe he can help."

Chester nodded and said,

"Thanks, Timmy. I might do that."

"Anytime dude," said Timmy, "like I said A.J. and I are your friends; we're here for you if you need us."

Chester nodded again and with that, Timmy gave his friend one more concerned glance and then he went off in the direction of his home.

_This chapter was a little short. Hope it wasn't too grim._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**COMFORT AND SENTIMENT **

Chester was still sitting on the park bench. He still looked pretty glum. That was when he heard a voice,

"Hey, Chester". It was his fairy godfather. Chester looked up at him. Isaac looked at him with concern.

"How long have you been there?," asked the blond.

"A few minutes," said Isaac.

"Then you heard," said Chester flatly.

"Yes son, I did," said his fairy godfather.

Chester looked down, and then looked up again. He looked pleadingly at his Isaac. The boy said,

"I suppose it's still against the rules to bring someone back to life."

The look in Chester's eyes really tugged at Isaac's heartstrings. Isaac wished he could grant the wish, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, son," said the brown haired, "I'd do it if I could, but I can't."

Chester nodded and said,

"I kind of figured that; but I just had to ask."

"I know," said Isaac.

"Could you do something else for me?," said Chester.

"As long as it isn't against the rules, certainly. I am your fairy godfather."

Chester nodded and said,

"I wish for an amusement park complete with rides and plenty of ice cream. Is that okay?"

"That's more than okay," said Isaac and he waved his wand and the amusement park appeared.

* * *

Timmy had reached home. When he entered his house, he saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch. They smiled when they saw him.

"Hey, son," said Dad.

"Hey, mom, hey dad," said Timmy, "I'm going upstairs to get ready to go to the movie with Trixie."

"Oh," said Mom, "our little boy is dating. He's growing up." Mrs. Turner picked him up and hugged him. Timmy blushed a bit and said,

"Ah, Mom."

Dad came up and ruffled his son's hair.

"That's my boy."

"Oh, come on guys. I have to get ready."

Timmy may have looked embarrassed, but he, in a way, was glad for all of this attention from his parents. It was something he wasn't used to, and he hoped it would continue.

Mrs. Turner put her son down and said,

"Okay sweetie. Have a good time."

"I will," said the buck toothed boy who then went up the stairs to get ready.

Timmy entered his room, and he saw three goldfish in his bowl. Cosmo and Wanda were back with Poof. They poofed out of the fishbowl. Cosmo looked happy, as did Poof. Wanda's expression was unreadable.

"Hey, guys," said Timmy, "I've got to get ready for my date with Trixie."

"What movie are you going to see?," asked Cosmo

"Well, they're showing a classic love story, My Heart Will Always Be With You," said Timmy, "Most boys wouldn't like mushy movies like that, but you all know I have my soft side."

"Poof, Poof," said his fairy godbrother who floated up to Timmy. Timmy hugged the baby fairy. Wanda then spoke,

"Yes, Timmy, we do know that, and we know you, also, have "down and dirty" boy side which includes video games, action movies and comic books. Unlike Trixie, though, you're completely honest about both your sides and don't feel the need to hide it."

Timmy just rolled up his eyes and said,

"Wanda, I thought you had let go of this. A.J. said he had talked to you and you'd give Trixie a chance."

"I'm trying Timmy," said the pink haired fairy, "but it's hard to when she's not completely honest with you."

"Wanda," said Timmy, "I appreciate your concern about me, but you have to remember the ONLY reason I know about Trixie's tomboy side is you turned me into a girl. That's not exactly honest on my part."

"Well," said Wanda, "since it happened because of magic, you couldn't exactly tell her at the time. Of course, since she remembers everything that happened with the Darkness you probably could talk to her."

"You're right, Wanda," said Timmy, "I probably could. In fact, I will. Not tonight, but I do want to tell her. Maybe that will encourage her to tell me about her liking boy things."

"I hope you're right," said Wanda, "I'd hate to see you hurt again sweetie."

"I know, Wanda," said the pink hatted boy, "but I'll be fine." He stopped and then looked up at his godfamily and added, "Let me get my shower and get ready."

With that Wanda floated over to him and ruffled his hair and said,

"I know I'm overprotective and nagging, but it's only because I love my family and that DOES include you sport."

Timmy hugged her and said

"I know Wanda." Then Timmy looked up at Poof and Cosmo and added,

"Come on guys, group hug."

The rest of his godfamily floated down to him. They joined in the hug. It lasted for a few minutes, and then Timmy finally broke from the hug.

"Okay, guys," said Timmy "let me get ready."

"Okay," said Wanda, "Have a good time, tonight Timmy."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "I hope everything goes well."

"Poof, Poof," said Timmy's oddly spherical godbrother.

"Thanks, guys," said Timmy and with that the brown haired blue eyed boy entered his bathroom to get ready."

_I know. Kind of sweet and sappy, but I figured after having such a grim chapter we needed some fluff; hope it isn't too fluffy. Oh and don't bother looking up that movie Timmy and Trixie are going to see; it doesn't exist, it's just something I made up because I couldn't think of one that sounded good._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Schemes and Plots

Old Man Tang was very irritated at the failure to break up his beloved granddaughter's romance (he nearly choked on the word) from the lower class vermin known as Timmy Turner. What was worse is that it, also, brought her into contact with that Turner boy's best friend, Chester. Chester was even lower in Grandfather Tang's eyes that Timmy was. He was beginning to think Remy Buxaplenty was right; the only way to deal with vermin like Timmy Turner was the way you deal with all insects; you exterminate them.

For now, though, he would hold off on that. Perhaps he could think of another way to break up this relationship without resorting to such crude methods. He continued to monitor Trixie and Timmy. In addition to the spies shadowing both children, he had paid a great deal of money to have the Dimmsdale Security cameras hacked into. He smiled at the fact that he could get away with such things and no one be the wiser for it.

* * *

What Old Man Tang didn't know was that HE was being monitor as well by a magical creature no less. This creature was evil as well, but it looked upon Old Man Tang with as much contempt,if not more, than the Asian partriarch looked upon Timmy Turner.

"That old fool," said the creature, "he's so concerned about his granddaughter's insignificant romance with Turner, he can't see how truly powerful this boy is."

* * *

Timmy and Trixie were both walking down the sidewalk. They had truly enjoyed the movie. It was, around 8:00 P.M. and Timmy had promised to have Trixie home before 9:00.

"So, Trixie," said Timmy, "what was your favorite part of the movie."

Trixie thought for a second and then said without hesitation,

"The part where the boy stands up to his family and says he's going to marry the lower class girl, no matter what his friends and family says."

Timmy smiled and said,

"I liked that too, it had kind of a sense of Deja Vu."

They continued to walk and then Trixie broke the silence,

"You know Timmy, I'm not surprised that A.J. made you immune to the memory wipe. He really wanted to help you." She paused and added, "and he was pretty annoyed at Jorgen for what happened."

Timmy shook his head and responded,

"Did everybody BUT me know about the problem A.J. has with the Toughest Fairy in the Universe." Timmy then paused and added, "What I don't get is WHY he's so hostile."

"Well honey," said Trixie, "Perhaps I can explain it. You know while you were battling the Destructinator, we were all trapped in the Darkness."

"I know," said Timmy, "and I was really worried about all of you."

"I'm sure you were," added the asian american girl, "but the thing I'm getting at is while we were trapped we didn't experience a fantasy world like you did provided by the Darkness." Trixie paused and added "and MAN was it dark in there." Then she continued, "We were also aware of each other's presence and could talk to each other." Another pause and she added, "A.J. ripped into Crocker and Vicky about their shoddy treatment of you. He even let your parents have a piece of his mind."

"Wow," said Timmy, "I didn't know A.J. had it in him. He's developed quite a temper."

"I suspect he's always had it Timmy," said Trixie, "it's just the dire situation brought it out. But what I want to point out is that after he told everyone off; he secured a promise from Vicky, Crocker AND your parents that they would treat you better."

Trixie stopped and Timmy's eyes widened with realization. The pink capped boy said,

"And then Jorgen wiped everyone's memory."

"Yes," said Trixie, "so from HIS perspective, he thinks that Jorgen was trying to delieberately, if not destroy, really hurt you."

Timmy took this in and then he furrowed his eyebrows and said,

"But A.J. is more rational than that. Why would he jump to such a conclusion."

"Perhaps because when you willingly sacrificed yourself and he thought you might have died, it may have emotionally affected him more than he realizes. He really looks up to you Timmy."

"I've been wanting to talk to A.J. about everything that happened," said Timmy, "because he's been there for me. What confuses me, though, is why can't A.J. see that. I mean he's good at psychoanaylzing me."

Trixie shook her head and said,

"Timmy, sweetheart it's one thing to analyze someone else's emotional state; it's quite another to analyze your own."

Timmy nodded and said,

"Well, I'm supposed to spend the weekend at A.J.'s house, so I'll probably talk with him over the weekend."

"That'd be a good idea, Timmy."

By this time they had reached Trixie's house. Timmy walked up to the door with her and kissed her good night. It was a long kiss and it would have been even longer had not Rebecca Tang begun flickering the outside light on and off.

They parted from the kiss and Timmy said,

"Thanks, Trixie. I'll do what you said about A.J."

"That would be a good idea honey," said the young girl, "I get the feeling A.J.'s been going through this alone."

With that they said their goodbyes; completely oblvious to the fact that they were being watched by Trixie's grandfather as well as the evil magical creature. The evil creature looked at his watch and said,

"Now I must go to Remy Buxaplenty."

The creature poofed into Remy's padded cell at the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Institute. The creature had blue skin, a monocle, a top hat and bat wings. Remy smiled upon seeing him.

"Well, Anti-Cosmo," said Remy, "is everything going according to plan."

"Yes, it is," Anti-Cosmo who smiled not only because of the plan itself but because of Remy. In Remy Anti-Cosmo had finally found his evil godchild.

_I know. What about Foop. Well,I guess you're just going to have to keep reading._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

FATHERLY DISAPPOINTMENT

_"There will be no such thing, young man," said Anti-Cosmo to his cube shaped son, Foop, "in time we will bring Fairy World to it's knees, but we will do it TOGETHER as a family."_

_"I will do it alone," said Foop, "you see, Father, I don't play well with others." _

_And with that Foop aimed his magic bottle at his father and shot a magic burst at him. It, of course, didn't kill Anti-Cosmo, but it did burn and hurt. It, also, irritated the head Anti-Fairy. If Foop hadn't been his son, Anti-Cosmo would have certainly destroyed him._

_"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "Mr. Grumpy-Pants, it looks like SOMEBODY needs a nap."_

_"Listen to me," said Foop, "and listen well. I AM the boss of me, and I do NOT.." Foop suddenly yawned and then continued, "nap"  
_

To everyone else, Anti-Cosmo had given the appearance that he had made peace with Foop. In actuality, he had not. Anti-Cosmo knew that his square shaped mustached son would fail when he tried to destroy Poof. He had failed not only to take into account how clever Poof was, but Timmy Turner's own determination. His foolish son had actually thought that something as lame as a "spider cow" would stop Turner. That was ridiculous; for one thing Timothy had taken on the Darkness AND the Destructinator. For another, Foop for all of his bluster lacked experience. Worse, though, Anti-Cosmo had to make an alliance with Fairies,his sworn enemies, because his son had foolishly destroyed Anti-Fairy World.

The lead Anti-Fairy did try to give his son a second chance, AND a third chance AND a fourth chance. However the fifth chance was the final straw. He was supposed to help Sanderson take over Fairy World, but once again, that square brat really screwed up. Foop had attacked everyone openly without a clear plan, and worse his hubris caused him to take on Norm, an all powerful genie. That was when Anti-Cosmo resumed his search for an evil godchild. He assigned Foop to a fluffy room and told him to keep an eye an Chester McBadbat.

Anti-Cosmo was floating beside Remy Buxaplenty. He would have preferred Timothy as his godchild, but Remy would have to do.

"Well, Anti-Cosmo my Anti-Fairy Godfather," said Remy, "when do I get out of here"

"Soon, my evil godchild, soon," said Anti-Cosmo.

Timmy returned to his house, but only to pack. He was spending the weekend with A.J. His Mom and Dad were going out of town. Originally Vicky was to have spent the ENTIRE weekend at his house. A.J., however, invited is friend to stay with him and his parents.

When he entered his room, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in the fish bowl. They poofed out of the bowl and into their normal shapes. His entire godfamily was glad to see him. Cosmo broke the silence by saying,

"Well, sport, how'd it go?"

"Great,"said Timmy, "Trixie and I had a good time."

"Good, Timmy," said Wanda, and this time she sounded like she meant it, "I'm really glad for you. I just want what's best for you."

"I know," said Timmy and then the buck toothed boy added, "I'm here to pack for my weekend at A.J.'s house." He shook his head and added, "that was a life saver. I couldn't bear Vicky for an entire weekend." Timmy paused and added, "and this time you all can go with me and not have to hide from A.J. at least."

"Well," said Wanda, "we still have to be careful, hun, I mean we can't arose A.J.'s PARENTS suspicion."

"I know, Wanda," said Timmy, "but I think everything will be fine. Besides, it's been quiet so I can honestly say what could POSSIBLY go wrong."

At the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Ward, Anti-Cosmo looked over at Remy. They twelve year old was obviously disappointed he wasn't go to get out of here yet, but his Anti-Godfather needed to make sure that everything was in place so that what was being planned would not fail. Unlike his rather square shaped son, Anti-Cosmo was not going to do everything UNTIL all of the pieces were in place. He did decide to try to encourage Remy.

"Remy, I know you're tired of being here chap, but we need to do this slowly and carefully. Taking on Fairy World and Timmy Turner and A.J. is not something you do half-cocked," said Anti-Cosmo in his British accent. Actually, "British Accent" was a bit of a broad term. Great Britain had a number of accents. Since Scotland and Wales were part of Great Britain, one could argue that Scottish and Welsh were "British Accents." Even England proper had a number of accents. However, what Anti-Cosmo was speaking in was what Americans tended to associate with an "English Accent"; the regimental English or the so-called "King's English." (Note-British readers tell me if this is right.). Remy wondered if this was Anti-Cosmo's natural accent or if he was just choosing it because it made him supposedly sound more menacing.

Remy drew in a breath and said,

"I know, Anti-Cosmo. I just want those two to pay for what they did to me."

"And they will Remy," said the blue skinned Anti-Fairy, "they will." Anti-Cosmo stopped and then looked at his pocket watch. The Anti-Fairy looked at Remy and said,

"I must now go to see if my rather dull witted son has found out anything about Chester. Remember Remy, Chester is just as much a part of this too."

"I know, farewell, my godparent," said Remy,

"I WILL be back, though, " said Anti-Cosmo, and he "anti-poofed" out of there.

He poofed directly into Poof's currently assigned room. Anti-Cosmo looked at what his son Foop was watching on his Anti-Fairy monitor. What he saw filled him with rage.

"What is going on here, young man," said Anti-Cosmo, "You're supposed to be monitoring Chester McBadbat."

Foop turned around facing his father. When he saw how outraged his father looked he was terrified.

_The opening flashback was from Anti-Poof. Hopefully this section wasn't filled with too much exposition and too wordy. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE PATH OF DESTINY

"What is the MEANING of this, young man?," said Anti-Cosmo as he took in the picture on the monitor. The only thing that was on the monitor was Poof, napping. The Anti-Fairy glared at his son and said,

"Right now, Poof IS NOT your concern; Chester McBadbat is."

"But Father," said Foop, "I'm Foop's OPPOSITE and therefore his mortal enemy."

"If Chester, Timothy and A.J. become aware of the full extent of their powers," said Anti-Cosmo, "Poof will be the least of our concerns."

"But father," start Foop, but his father put up a staying hand.

"No, buts young man," said the elder Anti-Fairy, "or how would you like me to reduce your magical power by another 10%?"

Foop looked aghast and said,

"I will do as you ask, Father."

"Good," said Anti-Cosmo, "remember the only reason you haven't been destroyed is because you're my son, but do NOT try my patience Foop."

Anti-Cosmo just grimaced thinking of all of the trouble he'd had with his square shaped son. In fact, from day one he'd been a problem. As Poof's opposite, he should have been born immediatedly after Cosmo had given birth. Second of all, he had tried to give him an original name thinking "Foop" would be appropriate. Instead it came across as ridiculous. Finally, there'd been the incident where he had gone off on his own attacking baby Poof and defying his father. The little brat, also, shot a very painful magic burst at his father. No ONE in Anti-Fairy World defied Anti-Cosmo, let alone attack him. After this, Anti-Cosmo had used the magic sucker, similiar to what he was going to use on Poof when he was first born, to decrease Foop's magic abilities by increments. First, he had reduced his power by 10%; then another 10% and another. Finally, Foop was only operating at 60% full magic capacity. It was a way to keep him in line as well as to teach him to respect his father.

"Now," said Anti-Cosmo, "turn that monitor back to Chester and his godparent. By the way, did you catch the name of his fairy godparent when you confronted him during that last business with the Destructinator?"

"Yes," said Foop, "well sort of ....,"

"Did you or did you NOT?," demanded Foop's father.

"Well, yes," said Foop, "I believe his name was Ivan... no Isaac. That was his name."

Anti-Cosmo suddenly looked very fearful and then said,

"Isaac, are you sure?"

"Yes," said the cube shaped anti-fairy baby.

"Describe this fairy, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo still looking very fearful.

"He was a rather homely looking fairy," said Foop with a sneer, "dark brown hair, dark brown eyes."

Anti-Cosmo became very quiet and very nervous. So nervous, it even alarmed Foop a bit.

"Father," said Foop, "what is it?"

Anti-Cosmo looked at his son and said,

"Did you get a good look at his wand; were there any strange markings on his wand?"

"I could not see his wand up close Father," said Foop

"Which is why you need to be monitoring Chester," said Anti-Cosmo, "let me know what markings are on the star of his wand when you finally are able to get a look at it.

"Yes, Father."

Anti-Cosmo left the room and was still a bit shaken. Perhaps this was not the same Isaac that he was thinking of, but his physical description seemed to match him. If this is who he thought it was, then they would have to move up the timetable. For these three boys were about to become a much greater threat than even Anti-Cosmo thought.

Timmy arrived at A.J.'s house at about 10:00 P.M. Both A.J.'s Mom and Dad were glad to see him. Of A.J.'s four friends, Timmy was the one they were fondest of.

"Hey, Timmy," said A.J. coming down the stairs, "how's it going? How'd things go with Trixie tonight?

"They went great buddy, thanks,"said Timmy.

"Now, boys," said A.J.'s Mom, since it's Friday both of you can stay up until 11:30, but no later."

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson," said Timmy.

"Yes Ma'am," said A.J. who then added, "come on buddy, after you get your stuff in the spare room upstairs, I got a new video game, we can play."

"Cool," said the buck toothed boy.

A.J. took Timmy upstairs and showed him the room. When he entered it, Timmy noticed something very odd about the room. It was set up almost exactly like his room at his house. It even had a nightstand similiar to the one that Timmy's goldfish bowl that housed his fairy godparents. He looked at A.J. curiously and said,

"You know, this room seems weirdly familiar."

A.J. laughed a little and said,

"Well, my Mom and Dad wanted you to feel at home here." A.J. didn't add but thought "and if worse comes to worse and my parents wind up with temporary custody of you this will make it a little easier on you." Hopefully, that wouldn't happen because it would tear Timmy apart to be taken from his parents. A.J. then looked at Timmy's green watch with the pink hour hand and the purple minute hand. He smiled and said,

"I see we have three more guests."

With that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in their fairy forms.

"Hey, guys," said A.J., "I guess you can make yourselves at home somewhere."

"Don't worry, A.J. we'll be inconspicous," said Wanda.

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "you know all fairies are masters of disguise and I'd NEVER give our secret away."

Then suddenly Cosmo looked toward the half open window, and the he FLEW towards it.

"Hi, birdie," said the green haired fairy, "hi butterfly." Then Cosmo went OUT the window and said, "Look, I can fly too because I'm a fai......" However Wanda immediatedly pulled him back in and said,

"Get back in here, you idiot." Wanda and Poof both looked at Cosmo with annoyance. A.J. and Timmy just shook their heads and laughed.

They noticed the dresser that was also in the room. That was when Wanda stated,  
"We can be books for right now if that's all right, A.J."

"That's fine," said A.J., "Timmy come on, buddy, let's go play that video game in my room."

"Sure," said the pink hatted boy.

When the boys were gone Wanda turned to Cosmo and said,

"You know, I'm sure this is no coincidence that this room looks almost exactly like Timmy's room."

"I'm sure too," said Timmy's fairy godfather.

Anti-Cosmo entered back into his son's room. This time Foop was indeed monitoring Chester and his fairy godfather Isaac was with him.

"Well," said Foop's father, "were you able to get a good look at Isaac's wand?"

"I did better than that, father," said Foop, "I was able to record the image and get a close up. There is a symbol on the wand I'm not familiar with."

"Let me see," said Anti-Cosmo.

Foop pulled up a close up of the wand's star. Anti-Cosmo looked at it with sheer terror.

"Father, do you know what that symbol means?," said Foop, now a little nervous himself.

"Yes," said the head Anti-Fairy, "it's a code for a special elite group of fairies."

"How elite?," said Foop, "and why waste an elite fairy on such an insignificant child."

Anti-Cosmo just shook his head. Foop certainly was thick.

"Because," said Anti-Cosmo, "it's often the insignificant ones; the ones you wouldn't think twice about that are the most powerful."

"Okay," said Foop, "but what exactly is the group this fairy is from?"

"They are often assigned to children who's future it is to be warriors for the good side."

"What do you mean?", said Foop, "they show them basic combat skills."

"Sometimes," said Anti-Cosmo, "a lot of the time, they often build self confidence in future leaders and fighters."

"How successful are they?," said Foop, somewhat fascinated by this.

"I'll give you some examples of children that Isaac has been assigned to," said Anti-Cosmo, "you have perhaps heard of a man named Commodore Stephen Decatur?"

"The American Naval Officer," said Foop.

"And General George Washington and General George S. Patton."

"What a second, you mean.....that...," said Foop now realizing the full implications of this.

"Yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "I mean those with a redevous with destiny are assigned fairies such as Isaac which means we have to start our plan NOW!

_Please review. I hope this isn't too farfetched. Tell me if it is._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT

TALKING PROBLEMS OUT.

Anti-Cosmo looked closer at the picture. He noticed something else.

"Turn the monitor back to Chester," he said to his son.

"Yes, Father," said Foop who did what he was bidden.

Chester was in his trailer and Isaac was in disguise as his watch. Anti-Cosmo noticed a shimmer of energy. He turned toward his son and snarled,

"That's WHY you needed to be monitoring Chester. You see that shimmer?"

"Yes," said Foop, "a bit fearfully.

"That means that Chester has enhanced magic security around him."

"Because of Isaac," asked Foop.

"No," said Anti-Cosmo, "it's from Jorgen Von Strangle. That means even that buff imbecile has figured everything out." He paused and said,

"Change the monitor to Turner and A.J."

Foop did as he was bidden. It showed Timmy and A.J. playing a video game. There was, also, a shimmer of energy around those two.

"This will NOT do at all," said Anti-Cosmo, "right now we can't even get close to those accursed three."

"Perhaps we can kidnap Poof," said Foop, "and lure Turner and his friends towards us."

Anti-Cosmo answered with a magic burst that singed his son.

"Didn't you HEAR what I said," snarled Anti-Cosmo, "Timothy, A.J. and Chester ALL have heavy security around them; that means their godparents and Timmy's godbrother, also, have it around them. This means we can't do antything yet."

* * *

Unaware they were being monitored, A.J. and Timmy finished playing their video game. Timmy had won, of course. However, Timmy had just barely won.

"You're getting better, buddy," said Timmy.

"Well," said A.J. "I did learn from watching you, and you ARE the best at it, like I've said before."

"Thanks," said Timmy. Then Timmy turned serious and said,

"A.J. have you been doing okay?"

A.J. was a bit baffled by this and replied

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," said Timmy, not sure how to bring the subject up. He decided to try the direct approach. Timmy cleared his throat and then continued,

"You, Chester and Trixie have been concerned about me and all I went through during the Darkness, but none of you have had anyone to talk to." He paused and then added, "there's nothing on your mind about everything that happened?"

A.J. stiffened a bit and then shook his head and stated,

"You know me Timmy; I'm good at controlling my emotions." The young African-American boy shuffled around a bit nervously and added, "besides there's nothing bothering me."

Timmy may not have been as smart as A.J., but even if you were as dim witted as Cosmo, you could tell it was obvious that A.J. wasn't being completely honest.

"You sure, buddy," asked Timmy, "I mean you've been there for me and helped me."

"Well, that's because you need it more than I do," said A.J., "you go through worse things then Chester and I do, and you're treated worse than we are."

"A.J.," said Timmy, "you all have been through bad things too."

"Yeah," said A.J., "but you're a leader; if you fall, we're all in trouble."

"You really look up to me," said Timmy, "don't you buddy?"

"Well, of course," said the young genius.

"I'm not sure why," said Timmy, "I mean, A.J. I'm far from being perfect."

"Oh, Timmy, buddy," said A.J., "I know that. I'm very familiar with your faults; you can sometimes be selfish, impulsive and lazy. You can also, be thoughtless..."

"You know what," said Timmy a bit wryly, "perhaps we should go back to my good points."

A.J. laughed and said,

"Well, what I mean, buddy is yes I know you're not perfect, but you're basically a good and heroic person. Despite your faults, you're a terrific friend and good at planning strategies out. Your good points far outweigh your bad points."

Timmy smiled a bit and said,

"Thanks A.J., I appreciate that, but friendship is a two way street like any relationship. All of my friends have been really good to me. The least I could do is be there for them."

A.J. looked a bit sad and said,

"Maybe one of your friends deserves to suffer. Maybe he got mad at you because of some stupid superficial reason, like not wishing for a full hair of him." He fought his emotions and said, "Maybe this person then saw his friend be sucked up into what looked like certain death and one of his last memories of him would have been being angry at him for a stupid reason." Poor A.J. looked like he was going to cry.

"Or maybe," said Timmy, "this friend is beating himself up for no reason. Like I told Chester earlier, friends will hurt each other sometimes. I'm just as guilty of being thoughtless to people I care about. I'm hardly one to judge anybody.

* * *

"So," said Foop, "what do we do now Father?"

"What do WE do?" said Anti-Cosmo, "You continue to monitor Chester McBadbat, while I talk to my godchild."

Foop visibly winced at the word godchild. He said a little angry,

"Father, why DO you need a godchild, you have me?"

"Which is exactly WHY I need a godchild," said Anti-Cosmo, "You've been a great disappointment Foop. First you defy my orders and go after Poof, and then you try to take on Norm. If you ever want to get back into my good graces, you do what I tell you."

Foop frowned up, but he didn't do anything. He'd learn what happened the last time he defied his father.

"Yes, Father," said Foop, obviously a little disappointed.

"Besides, your Mother's here with you; maybe you two can bond."

"You're DARN tootin', said a hickish voice, and Anti-Wanda appeared. "Look, I've made a bunch of throw pillar sandwiches." She smiled her famous smile with her crooked teeth. "Tarnation, I can't wait to teach 'cha how to eats with your feets!"

Foop looked horrified and glanced at his father.

His father smiled and said,

"Oh yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "so lovely to see such a bonding between mother and son." The blue skinned Anti-Fairy commander paused and then added, "and now my evil little crumpet; I'll be out for bit. Watch over our son."

"I will," said Anti-Wanda, "I'll treat him like my very own."

"I am your own, Mother," said Foop irritatably. Anti-Wanda smiled and said,

"Cha see how bright he is. Just a baby and already he's figurin' things out." Anti-Wand clsed her eyes and cried, "I love him so much."

Wanda grabbed him and put him in a bear hug. Foop looked annoyed, but Anti-Cosmo looked amused.

"Well, my dear family," said Anti-Cosmo, "I'm off. Be BAD!"

* * *

_Okay, hope I'm not making Foop sound too wimpy. My intention is not that, but I just want to show how truly evil and powerful Anti-Cosmo is. In my opinion, Anti-Cosmo would book no opposition from anyone EVEN his son. He's bound to have been angry for Foop attacking him in Anti-Poof. Please review. I hope everyone is in character._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

STATUS QUO AND SPOILS

Anti-Cosmo appeared in the padded cell with Remy. The blond rich boy smiled at first, but then noticed his anti-fairy godfather's grim expression.

"What's wrong?," asked Anti-Cosmo's evil godchild.

"There's been a change in plans," replied the blue skinned anti-fairy.

Chester was getting ready for bed. He looked around the trailer and saw his father Bucky sitting on a lawn chair, (mercifully, his father had moved the toilet that was always in the living room to the outside) watching television. Chester felt better thanks to Isaac, but the things Tad said still hurt. Bucky looked up at Chester and said,

"Hey, son. Something wrong?"

"No," said Chester then he quickly corrected and said, "well yes...I don't know how to say this." Chester looked like he was struggling emotionally.

"Well, son," said Bucky," you know the best way to say something is to just say it."

Chester nodded and approached the other lawn chair that was sitting across from his father. The young blond headed boy looked at Bucky who, of course, had a paper bag over his face. Chester drew in a breath and said,

"Pop, can you telll me about Mom?"

* * *

A.J. still looked very sad and then he added,

"But that's not like me to get mad over something so stupid. I don't know what came over me."

"Well," said Timmy, "stress sometimes does that to people."

"Maybe, but we all acted like jerks," said A.J., "you mom and...." A.J. then caught himself.

"Chester already talked to me, A.J.," said Timmy, "I know what happened at Abracatraz prison. It's fine A.J., really." He paused and then added, "Besides you more than made up for it by helping me with the situation with Remy." He paused and said, "Also, Trixie told me about what happened when you all were tracked in the Darkness. I appreciate what you did to me."

"I wasn't able to DO anything because that idiot Jorgen Von Strangle insisted on wiping everyone's memory," said A.J., clearly very angry.

Timmy put his hands on A.J.'s shoulders and looked right at him.

"A.J.," said Timmy, "it's okay. You did do something for me; you risked the anger of Jorgen and made me immune to that memory wipe. And you did the same thing for yourself so you could always help me." Timmy paused and said,  
"And remember what I told you; as fairy commander, it's Jorgen's job to enforce the rules."

"Yeah," said A.J., "but Timmy, after all that happened, after all you've done, and all we've done, it just doesn't seem right to return to the status quo."

Timmy was silent in thought for a minute and then he said,

"Actually, A.J. Thanks to you buddy, things are no longer the status quo. Plus even now Jorgen is willing to accept the way things are now." He paused and then continued, "you know, you did a pretty good job of keeping what happened a secret. It must have been hard those few months, knowing the truth about my fairies, and not saying anything." (****Note-You need to read my stories A.J.'s Doubts and A Friend's Loyalty to find out more about A.J. making Timmy immune to the memory wipe)

"You don't know the half of it," said the young genius, "when Foop appeared and gave the town Pink Eye and paper cuts, I only knew what was going on. I was going to tell you then, but Jorgen was in the area, and I couldn't exactly reveal it."

"Well," said Timmy, "everything turned out all right."

"I guess," said A.J., "it's just, it's just....."

"It's just what?," said Timmy.

"Buddy," said A.J., "you might think I'm crazy but I swear it's almost like I sense an outside force is manipulating things."

* * *

"What do you mean, Anti-Cosmo," said Remy.

"It seems Jorgen has figured out everything and put extra security AROUND A.J., Turner and Chester," replied the Anti-Fairy grimly.

"What about the dark magic you cast," said Remy, "doesn't that control minds."

"Not exactly, Remy old chap. What it does is make it harder for people to resist their flaws. In Mr. and Mrs. Turner's case, they have a tendency to ignore Timothy, so I was able to push it toward actual neglect. In A.J.'s case, well, he sometimes gets a superior complex because of his genius. That made it easier to make him laugh at Timmy for doing so badly at school, instead of helping him."

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. A.J. had competely come out of left field. At first he had no idea that A.J. remembered the Darkness incident. That's why he'd been ignoring him initially. He thought Chester would be the biggest problem, because A.J., being the scientist he was, would be skeptical about magic. He had gravely underestimated the sense of loyalty that A.J. had towards his friend. He would not make that mistake again.

"So," said Remy, "what is the plan now?"

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "next friday, since it's the thirteenth, I'm going to have you released. Friday the 13th is the day our magic is at it's peak of course. That, also, gives me a week to plan things out better and scope out any weaknesses in the security around those three boys."

* * *

"An outside force?," said Timmy, "what do you mean?"

"Well," said A.J., "it's just every since the Darkness became the Kindness, it's like everything has been conspiring to trip you up, buddy, and make your life more difficult than it is normally." He paused and shook his head and added, "Also, remember when Wanda poofed you into that rabid alligator pit?"

"Don't remind me," said Timmy.

"That's just the point," said A.J., "perhaps you could have a been a little more careful with Poof, but I know Wanda. She truly loves you like a son, Timmy. That doesn't seem like her at all."

Timmy took this in and said,

"You know. You're right. Wanda did say she was sorry later on, but still it was strange."

"Also," said A.J., "it's like I had a hard time resisting my tendancy to gloat and to mock you for the struggle you have at school. It's like someone wants everything to return to the status quo or worse, and prevent....." A.J. stopped.

"Prevent what?," said Timmy.

"I'm not sure," said A.J., but it's like it wants to prevent you from enjoying the spoils of your victory over the Darkness."

* * *

"I get out next friday!," said Remy very excitedly.

"If everything goes according to plan, yes," replied the Anti-Cosmo who then looked at his watch, and added, "and now I have to check on the other part of our plan."

And with that Anti-Cosmo poofed out of there. Remy smiled and said,

"Finally, at long last I will get to destroy Turner and his two nerdish friends."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo poofed into Cupid's mansion. Cupid was sitting on the couch drinking coffee. He looked up at Anti-Cosmo, but he did not seem surprised. In fact, he looked like he'd been expecting him.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "is anyone watching."

"No," said Cupid

"Then you may return to your normal form."

There was an anti-poof and there was a being there who looked like Cupid, except he had a black crown, batwings, a black diaper and blue skin. He, also, had Anti-Love plungers in his possession.

"Well, Anti-Cupid," said the Anti-Fairy Commander, "how's our prisoner?"

Anti-Cupid waved his wand and opened a secret closet. Inside the closet was another being. He was under a butterfly net and was in a diaper. It was the real Cupid. He did not have his customary arrows though. The two Anti-Fairies smiled and Anti-Cupid said,

"As you can see Anti-Cosmo," said Anti-Cupid, "you can see our "guest" is not going to be ANY trouble at all."

* * *

_Please review; yes, this is a direct attack on everything going back to the status quo after everything that happened in Wishology. It's an idea that's been bubbling around inside me for quite some time. Hope you like it!_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN

TRUE LOVE

Timmy looked very incredulous. The blue eyed buck toothed boy shook his head and chuckled.

""The SPOILS of my victory over the Darkness?," said Timmy, " Come on, A.J. I was honored in Fairy World with a statue and a video game." He paused and then added, "And I let it get to my head, as well. If anything letting me have the so called "spoils" may have been a detrimental thing."

"I don't agree," said A.J., "My opinion is you deserve to be honored with what you did, but if it was just you not being apprectiated that wouldn't concern me as much. It's much worse, buddy. It's like everything that's happened since then has been specifically aimed to HURT you."

"What do you mean?", said Timmy.

"Well," said A.J., "Think about it. First, we have Wanda uncharacteristically be angry at you, and put you in danger WITH rabid alligators. And then your parents." A.J. paused and was not sure how to approach this. "Your parents have always been somewhat distracted, but now it's like they've crossed the line."

"They're treating me better now, though," said Timmy somewhat defensively.

"Just since Remy tried to kill you," A.J. paused. This was a senstive issue and he needed to be truthful, but A.J. knew it was also painful. The young genius then added, "Remember when Crocker wanted to get you into his military school, and your parents CELEBRATED your departure." He paused and then added, "and buddy, I know you don't want to hear this, but I know before everything that happened with Remy, you weren't being fed."

Timmy shifted around very uncomfortably. He looked down; clearly disturbed by A.J.'s perception of everything that went on.

"A.J.," said Timmy very weakly, "that's ridiculous what kind of parents would let their child go hungry. My Mom and Dad love me." He only said it half heartedly, and it was clear A.J. hit a nerve. A.J. then stirred the conversation in another direction.

"And Timmy," added the African-American boy, "think about this past Valentine's day; Trixie clearly remembered the Darkness incident, but it was like something was blocking her from being honest with you."

Timmy was about to say something else, but then they heard A.J.'s Mom. The door was open so she had no need of the battering ram. Mrs. Johnson entered and said,

"Okay, boys it's almost 11:30, so you better get ready for bed."

"Yes Ma'am," said A.J.

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson," said Timmy, and then he added, "thank you for letting me stay her for the weekend."

A.J.'s mother smiled bent down a little bit and ruffled Timmy's hair.

"You're always welcome here, Timmy," she said, "You've been a really good friend to my son, and his father and I really appreciate it."

"Thanks," siad Timmy.

"Okay," said Mrs. Johnson, "you boys get to bed. Good night, Timmy."

"Good night, Mrs. Johnson," said Timmy who then headed to the spare room. When Timmy entered it and closed the door, A.J. said to his mother quietly,

"Mom, I hate keeping this from Timmy."

"By this, I assume you mean the possibility he might live with us if his parents don't take care of him," said his Mom.

"Yeah," said the eleven year old.

"Honey," said A.J.'s mom, "we have to; if Timmy does find out, he's going to protect his parents; in fact, he'd even be willing to lie to stay with them. And if the Turners know, all they'll do is clean up their act until social services won't OR can't do something about this."

"Maybe, they've learned their lesson," said A.J.

"I hope so," said A.J.'s Mom, "I mean all of us are busy with our lives, but that doesn't excuse his mom and dad; the way they treat Timmy sometimes borders on criminal negligence."

"I know, Mom," said A.J.

"Well, honey, you'd better get to bed," said Mrs. Johnson kissing her son good night, "you dad will be up here soon to say good night to you."

"Good night, Mom," said A.J., "and thanks."

"Any time, honey."

* * *

Cupid glared up at his captors. He had no idea how long he'd been held prisoner in his own home. All he knew is that he'd missed Valentines Day.

"As you can see sir," said Anti-Cupid, "diaper boy is secure."

"Very good," said Anti-Cosmo, "but there've been developments that concern me."

"What do you mean?," asked Cupid's opposite.

"It seems Timmy Turner and Trixe Tang are now dating."

"But that's not possible," said Anti-Cupid, "I shot one of those Anti-Love arrows at Trixie. The plan I had should have been full proof." He paused and added, "And I actually fooled Turner and his fairies that I was Cupid and that Cupid would take a vacation on Valentines Day. He fell right into my trap too by stealing those love arrows to shoot at Trixie. It wound up screwing everything up, and I knew he would have to call "cupid" to correct it by shooting these "anti-love arrows."

Cupid smiled from inside the net. Clearly these two Anti-Fairies had gravely misunderstood the power of true love. He was a bit sad, though. Timmy and Trixie were supposed to have a great Valentine's Day, but at least those two were finally together.

"As I've said before," said Cupid, "true love cannot be conquered."

Both Anti-Fairies glared a bit at him and then Anti-Cupid said,

"What did you do to make this happen?"

"I did nothing, you've had me in this net since before Valentine's Day. The only thing I did was all of those years ago, I aimed the arrow at Timmy Turner's heart, and it belonged to Trixie Tang." Cupid paused and then continued while looking at the two Anti-Faires with disgust, "The boy deserves to have his happiness; he saved the lives OF EVERYONE. It is cruel to do this to him after all he's been through."

"Exactly," said Anti-Cosmo, "that's what we were counting on. Timothy feeling unappreciated after all of the things he went through. That way the anger and resentment would bubble up inside him, and we could use him for our own ends.

"You mean," said Cupid, "You don't want to kill Timmy."

"Of course not," said Anti-Cosmo, "Timothy is far more useful to us alive than dead."

"I thought Remy wanted him dead," said Anti-Cupid.

"I really don't care what Remy wants," said Anti-Cosmo.

"You mean," said Cupid horrified, "You're lying to Remy AND using him?"

"Yes," said Anti-Fairy Commander, "I do that from time to time." He then grinned with his fangs glistening. "It's almost like I'm evil." Both Anti-Fairies cackled, and Cupid shook his head in disbelief.

"But now," said Anti-Cosmo, "we've got a real problem. Not only Timmy and Trixie are together; Timmy and his two other bratty friends are under heavy security."

"What happens now?," asked Anti-Cupid.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "you continue to guard Cupid and keep up your disguise as him, and I'll try to look for holes in the security net Timothy and the other two are surrounded by."

Anti-Cupid, then poofed into his disguise as the "real" cupid. Anti-Cosmo just smiled and said,  
"Farewell, "Cupid".

"Farewell, Anti-Cosmo," said the fake Cupid.

And with that Anti-Cosmo "poofed" out of there.

* * *

Bucky McBadbat looked at his son curiously and said,

"What do you mean, son? "

"I guess, Pop," said Chester, "you know Mom was sick."

Bucky nodded.

"Well," said Chester, "did I make it worse?"

This stunned the elder McBadbat and he said,

"Chester, how could you make it worse?"

"Did giving birth to me and taking care of me hurt her?," asked the blond headed boy very sadly.

Bucky got up and went over to his only son and hugged him.

"No, son," said Bucky, "of course not; your Mom had health problems her entire life, but I can tell you one thing; the time she had with you was the happiest time of her life." He paused and added, "why do you ask?"

"A kid," said Chester, " said that I was probably responsible for making Ma sick."

This broke Bucky's heart and he hugged Chester even tighter. He and his son were poor and in a trailer, and Bucky's wife was dead. Chester was the only thing Bucky had, and it angered him that someone would say something so cruel to his boy.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Chester," said Bucky, "you're the best thing that could have happened to both your mother and me."

"Thanks, Pop," said Chester, obviously feeling a little better, "I guess I'd better go to bed. Good night."

"Good night," said Bucky, "see you in the morning son."

Unbeknowst to Chester or his Dad, an evil square shaped fairy was spying on them. He smiled evilly.

"So, that blond idiot feels guilty over his mother's death. Perhaps father can use this piece of information. Maybe this day will start to get better."

"Oh, Foop," said Anti-Wanda, "it's time for us have them throw piller san'wiches. And you needs to know the proper way to eats with them feets."

Foop frowned and said,

"Or maybe this day is going to get a lot worse.

* * *

_Please Review. Yes, I'm referring to the episode "Stupid Cupid." Like I said, it's an all out assault on season 7's "status quo."_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THIS TIME NO DESU EX MACHINA

Anti-Cosmo appeared in front of the Johnson house. He pulled up his anti-wand and scanned the house. He cursed under his breath. The magical security was so tight around Timmy and A.J. was so tight he couldn't even enter the house. Even Jorgen must have figured everything out. And it was all due to A.J.

"That bald egghead", said Anti-Cosmo, "has not only ruined my chance to lure Turner over to evil. He's EVEN influenced my back up plan that involves Timothy's future children, Tammy and Tommy."

The Head Anti-Fairy shook his head in disgust and anger. The result of A.J.'s developing an immunity to Forgetcin means that Timmy would now be a better father to his children. If the plot to turn Turner over to evil failed, Anti-Cosmo knew that once Timmy's memory was wiped, he would be as clueless as his parents. That way he could stoke the resentment and anger that Tammy and Tommy would have at being ignored by their father. Now, though, that would NOT happen.

However, this was not the biggest concern Anti-Cosmo had. It was another aspect of the future; one he dreaded. Even though Timothy would be a much better parent now, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were still involved with the Turners, and that could only mean one thing.

There was another prophecy which Anti-Cosmo dreaded. It had been said that one day fairies and humans would live side by side again like they did in ages past. The prophecy involved three boys who would start the journey towards this period of time. It might take decades, even centuries, but these were the first steps toward it. Since Fairies and Anti-Fairies were immortal, Anti-Cosmo would see this. He had no desire to see this because this alliance between fairies and humans would be a force for good.

The blue skinned Anti-Fairy scanned the security net again hoping to find holes in it. There were none. He decided to poof over to Chester McBadbat's house. Maybe he could find a weak place in the heavy security around this third boy who was, apparently, destined to be a part of this.

* * *

Timmy had changed into his pajamas and was about to go to bed. His godfamily appeared in their normal forms and floated over to Timmy.

"Good night, Timmy," said Cosmo hugging his godson.

"Night, sport," said Wanda hugging Timmy as well.

"Night, night," said Poof and the godbrothers embraced each other.

"Good night, guys," said Timmy.

Timmy went to sleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo appeared in front of the McBadbat Trailer and scanned around Chester and his fairy godfather. Security was just as tight around them as well. He decided to poof back to Anti-Fairy world to see if Foop had found anything on Chester. He appeared in his castle right into Foop's fluffy room. Foop had better have found something or else the room would become EVEN fluffier. Anti-Cosmo would, also, poof up 100 peppy meals from Burger World; all with Poof toys that would surround his square son.

Foop was, indeed, in front of the monitor and it was on Chester. The cube shaped anti-fairy baby turned to face his father with a sinister grin on his face. That was encouraging.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "have you found out any information that can help?"

"Oh, yes, Father," said Foop, "I think you will find this very, very useful.

* * *

Timmy was in a deep sleep when the dream started. It was a dream he'd never forget.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo smiled when he heard about Chester McBadbat's feelings of guilt over his mother's death. One of the most destructive emotions could be guilt, and if exploited properly, it could completely incapacitate the person mentally.

"Well, done, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "well done."

Foop smiled feeling vindicated and then said,

"So Father, will you restore my power."

"Yes," said the Lead Anti-Fairy, "I'll increase your magic by ten percent."

Foop frowned and said,

"Only ten percent."

"Consider yourself lucky, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "remember I'm the head of Anti-Fairy world, and anyone who would attack me as you did will face certain death."

Foop grimaced but said,

"Yes Father."

"Good," said Anti-Cosmo.

They were both silent for a moment and then Foop broke the silence by saying,

"Father, there might be one problem."

"What?"

"Couldn't Timmy Turner call the Kindness? That's what he did last time."

"He COULD," said Anti-Cosmo, "but the Kindness won't come."

* * *

Timmy's drifted into his dream. He was surrounded by light; yellowish light. Then he saw his friend.

"Hello, Kindness," said Timmy.

The Kindness didn't respond. It, in fact, looked quite sad. Timmy approached it.

"Kindness?," asked Timmy.

The being that Timmy had poured lightness into turned towards him.

"What's wrong?," said Timmy.

"Timmy my son," replied the Kindness, "You are about to face the greatest test of your life, and this time, I cannot help you."

* * *

"Why is that, Father?," asked Foop, "did you do something to stop it?

"I did nothing," replied Anti-Cosmo, "I just know the Kindness will not choose to be involved with this."

Foop looked puzzled and said,

"I don't understand Father."

"Think of this," said Anti-Cosmo, "as a test or a rite of passage for Turner and his two other friends. It's something that cannot be interfered with. This means that these boys, especially Timothy, are going to be especially vulnerable. With what you've find out about Chester, this may make things easier for us.

* * *

Timmy looked confused and said,

"You can't help me? But you did the last time when the Destructinator came."

"That was different, Timmy, you, A.J. and Chester were not ready," said the Kindness "now you are ready to go through this."

"Go through what?," asked the buck toothed a little worried, "now you're scaring me."

"You probably should be scared," said the powerful being, "it will help you to think clearly when it comes."

"When WHAT, comes," said Timmy very nervously

"I can't tell you." The Kindness paused and then continued, "When this dream ends, we will not communicate with each other for a while."

Timmy shifted around nervously and then said,

"This is goodbye."

"It's more like," said the Kindness, "until we meet again and that won't be for a while."

Timmy was about to say something, but the Kindness had abruptly vanished. Timmy, then, woke up. He looked around the room and said quietly,  
"That was weird."

Timmy laid back down. He felt tired. He was looking forward to drifting off to sleep.

Unfortunately that was when the nightmares began.

* * *

_Okay. A lot of exposition, and not a lot of action. Hope it wasn't too dry. _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE LINK

In the Tang mansion, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except on young ten year old girl. Trixie Tang was still awake thinking of the date she had with her boyfriend, Timmy Turner.

"Boyfriend," thought Trixie to herself, "it feels so liberating to be able to call him that."

She had truly had a good time. It was pretty quiet night. Very quietly, she got up and went to the window. The sky was clear, and the stars were glowing bright. It seemed so fitting that that such a beautiful evening would end with such a clear beautiful sky.

Trixie went silently over the vanity and turned on the the light. She looked over at the picture of Timmy. It was no longer hidden in the drawer of the vanity. It was displayed openly and proudly. She picked it up and looked at it. Timmy really looked good even in a silly pink hat and pink shirt. That was one thing about this buck toothed boy; he looked good in any type of clothes.

"He even looks pretty good OUT of his clothes," Trixie thought very mischievously of the time Timmy had lost his swimming trunks when he took that high dive at the Dimmsdale Pool. The Asian-American girl blushed at this event. Poor Timmy had been really embarrassed by that, and she was horrified in a prim and proper ladylike way. However, there was ONE part of her that kind of liked that sneak peak.

"After all," thought Trixie again, "I'm allowed to be a LITTLE naughty aren't I?"

That was, also, the time, Timmy began acting emotionless. It was in a cool way, though. Too cool, in fact. He showed no emotions when she gave him the "Trixie's Official Boyfriend" pin. That infuriated Trixie, but it,also, fascinated her. As a result, she began dating his best friend Chester to make him jealous. Poor Chester; he actually broke out into hives. This lead to her thinking about the type of friends Timmy had.

Timmy, A.J., and Chester. All three of them had what could be only described as a brotherly bond. Trixie had never had that kind of friendship. Certainly not with Veronica. Her "friendship" with Veronica was simply because of them sharing the same social status. There was no real bond or trust between them. She had never....actually she had known someone who seemed willing to offer that type of friendship. The girl named Timantha; someone who she truly DID bond with. Timantha was the only other girl; indeed the only other person who knew about Trixie's so called "tomboy" side.

Unfortunately, she never saw Timantha again. She didn't even show up at Trixie's birthday party. However, something strange did happen. Timmy Turner had shown up at the party and quoted part of the conversation that Timantha and Trixie had; "Someone who likes "kissy kissy goo-goo and Skull Squisher." Now that Trixie thought about it, Timmy and Timantha did bear a strong resemblance to each other. Was it possible Timantha was a relative of Timmy's and he had sent her to scope out what Trixie liked for her birthday.

Trixie shook her head. No, Timantha's friendship seemed genuine. She DID bear a strong resemblance to Timmy, though. Whatever the case, though, it was the first time that Trixie Tang had felt genuine friendship towards somebody. She couldn't help but be a little envious of Timmy for having true friends. Maybe one day, she'd see Timantha again.

* * *

In A.J.'s house, Trixie's boyfriend Timmy Turner was asleep. However, it was not a peaceful sleep. It was a sleep riddled with nightmares. Every horrible thing that happened to the pink hatted boy manifested itself in his dreams. It started with Francis beating him again and again. Then it went onto Vicky terrorizing him with chainsaws and snakes. He dreamed when Crocker took over the world after capturing Cosmo and Wanda. However, in the dream, this time Crocker killed Timmy's parents right in front of him.

Timmy tossed and turned. The boy whimpered.

He dreamed that MERF captured him and this time freeze dried him and dissected him. However, he FELT them dissecting him. He tossed and turned even more and whimpered a bit louder. The next scene involved Trixie. The Asian-American girl said to him,

"You actually think I love you? No one could love you; look at yourself, you're short, scrawny and have those stupid buck teeth."

Crocker and A.J. appeared and A.J. said,

"Yeah, there's one thing Crocker and I agree on Timmy. You ARE stupid. You actually want me to help you with your schoolwork. There's no hope for you."

Every insecurity and every fear that Timmy Turner had erupted into the boy's dreams. He thrashed about violently. So violently, Wanda appeared. She saw her godson in the bed tossing and turning.

"Timmy, honey," said Wanda.

The boy whimpered a little louder. Wanda shook her godchild's shoulder. He didn't wake up.

"Timmy," said Wanda, a little bit louder, but not loud enough to attract attention. Her godchild still didn't wake up. This time, Cosmo and Poof appeared. Both of them looked at Timmy worried.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," said the pink haired fairy, "I think he's having a nightmare, but he won't wake up."

Now Timmy had kicked the covers and sheets off of the bed. He started talking in his sleep.

"No one loves me. No one wants me." A tear went down the boy's cheek. "I'm just gonna mess things up.....,"

"Timmy," said Cosmo, "kiddo, please wake up."

"Let me get A.J. in here; maybe he can do something," said Wanda. With that Wanda poofed into A.J.'s room. Unlike Timmy, A.J. was peacefully sleeping. Wanda floated over to A.J. and shook him which caused the african-american boy to jump.

"Geez, Wanda," said A.J., "please give me some warning. I'm not used to having fairies poof in and out of my room."

"A.J.," said Wanda, "it's Timmy. He's having a nightmare, but he won't wake up. He keeps thrashing around; I'm scared he's going to hurt himself."

A.J. immediatedly got up and went into the room. Sure enough, Timmy was indeed thrashing in his sleep. A.J. saw not only were the blankets on the floor, his friend had ripped off his pajama top. Timmy was now breathing hard; almost hyperventilating. He was still talking in his sleep.

"I'm going to just hurt the people I care about," A.J. heard his friend say. A.J. went up to Timmy and shook his shoulder. Suddenly everything got blurry for A.J. It was almost like he was seeing a vision. In fact, it was vision. A.J. looked around and he was in a.... he didn't know where he was at. The young genius looked around and saw his friend huddled in a corner shaking with fear. This place didn't seem real, but it was real. That's when A.J. realized what had happened; he had linked into Timmy's mind.

Anti-Cosmo, even though he couldn't enter A.J.'s house, was able to monitor the situation going on in the room the boys were in. What he saw infuriated him. It,also, frightened the Anti-Fairy. The link between the boys was getting stronger. Soon the link would, also, involve Chester McBadbat. He could wait no longer. He immediatedly poofed into Remy's and floated in front of Remy. Remy immediatedly woke up and said,

"Anti-Cosmo what is it?"

"The timetable has moved up even more," said the Anti-Fairy, "the link between those three boys is getting very powerful. You're getting out tonight."

* * *

_Okay, I hope I didn't offend anyone with Trixie's thoughts concerning Timmy in the episode Emotion Commotion. I just wanted to show that Trixie would be physically attracted to Timmy as well, and if this were the case, surely she must have liked seeing Timmy like that on some level. However, if everyone thinks it's "smutty", I will change it. _


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

NIGHTMARES AND TERRORS

A.J. looked around. Somehow he had linked into his best friend's mind. It amazed the genius of Dimmsdale that this happened. He was curious how, but right this second he had to help Timmy. He looked at the "corner" where Timmy was shaking with fear; almost crying. That was when he noticed that people were around him. They were throwing food at Timmy. A.J. winced. He knew people had taken to throwing objects like that at Timmy and booing. It confirmed what A.J. suspected; it really bothered his friend.

A.J. looked closer at the people gathered around Timmy booing him. He saw Trixie, himself, and Crocker and other people.

"Just LOOK at how ugly and stupid you are," said the dream Trixie, "no one could LOVE you. I enjoyed throwing you out of my costume party because you're a piece of filth."

"Yeah," said the dream A.J.,"You are an inferior intellectually challenged moron..."

The real A.J. had heard enough.

"TIMMY!", yelled out the real A.J. (was it possible to yell in a mental link?)

The people disappeared, but Timmy was still balled up in the corner and now he was crying. A.J. approached him. The African American boy knelt down next to his friend.

"Timmy, buddy," said A.J. reaching out and touching his friend's shoulder. Timmy slowly turned to face A.J. His eyes were filled with terror and tears. It really saddened A.J. to see his best friend like this.

"You're right A.J.," said Timmy, "I'm stupid."

A.J. winced again. Timmy still thought this was part of the dream. Did he even know he was dreaming.

"Timmy," said A.J., "brother you're dreaming."

Timmy looked at A.J. curiously and asked,

"But if I'm dreaming aren't you part of the dream."

"Actually no," said A.J., "believe it or not, it's really me. I've somehow linked into your mind."

His friend looked down and said,

"As small as my brain is, I'm surprised you found it."

"TIMMY', said A.J.,"stop saying things like that." He paused and then continued. "For some reason buddy, you won't wake up. When I shook you, I entered into your dream."

"Can you help me wake up?," asked the buck-toothed boy, terrified, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I'll try," said A.J., looking around. Then he saw the door.

"Look, Timmy," said A.J., "I'll bet that door is symbolic manifestation of your consciousness. If you go through it, you'll probably awaken. You want to try?"

"I guess," said the blue eyed boy, "even if I don't know what "symbolic manisfestation" is.

This caused A.J to frown and he said,

"Timmy you DO know what it means. You are NOT stupid, but I think you've been told that for so long, you believe it on some level. Now come on, buddy, take my hand."

Almost like a frightened child, Timmy Turner took his friend's hand and they both went towards the door.

"You're going to have to turn the dooknob Timmy and open it," said A.J., "it's your dream, but I'll be here right beside you."

Timidly, the young eleven year old boy reached out his hand to the doorknob, turned it and opened the door.

There was a flurry of color and A.J. standing in the room his hand still on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy's eyes were open now, and he looked around in confusion and fear.

Wanda flew over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, hun," said the pink haired fairy, "are you all right?"

"I think so," said Timmy who then noticed there were no covers, blankets or shirt on him. The young boy then asked, "Where's my pajama top?"

"It's over there," said Cosmo pointed to the other side of the room, who flew over to Timmy and then said, "Here sport,let me help you up."

With Cosmo's help, Timmy sat up. He still looked pale and he was still shivering a bit. The Poof flew over to him and said,

"Timmy no be sad. Love you."

Timmy returned the hug and said,

"Thanks Poof. I love you too."

Then Poof flew over to A.J., and hugged A.J., and said,

"A.J. help my big brother. Thank you."

A.J. smiled and said,

"You're welcome Poof."

"Yeah, buddy," said Timmy, "thank you."

"Honey," said Wanda, "you wouldn't wake up, and then A.J. touched you and it was like you two were talking."

"We were Wanda," said A.J. "somehow my mind linked to Timmy's and I was in his dream."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other stunned. Then Cosmo spoke,

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No," said A.J., "and that's what's so weird."

Suddenly there was a knock on the room door and A.J.'s mother spoke,

"Timmy, son, are you okay?"

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Remy poofed in front of A.J.'s house.

"So what's the plan?" said Remy.

Anti-Cosmo was about to speak when there was an atomic poof and Jorgen Von Strangle was standing there. He looked at the rich boy and Anti-Cosmo angrily and he snarled,

"There will be no plan; do you think were wouldn't be watching Turner and A.J."

He grabbed both Anti-Cosmo and Remy. He looked at Remy especially angrily and stated,

"You've hurt Timmy far too many times Remy. I'm taking you BOTH to Fairy World and then decide what to do with you there."

There was an atomic poof and the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, anti-Fairy and Remy Buxaplenty were gone.

* * *

A.J. went over to the door and opened it. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had resumed their disguises as books on the dresser. Both A.J.'s mom and dad were entered the room and saw Timmy with no shirt, shaking and pale. Mrs. Johnson went over to him with motherly concern and said,

"Timmy, honey, are you okay?"

The boy nodded and said,

"I just had a nightmare. Sorry I woke both of you."

"That's fine, Timmy," said A.J.'s mom and then she paused and added, "do you want to talk about it?"

Timmy looked nervous, but then A.J. spoke up,

"Mom, Father, could I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure," said Mr. Johnson, and then the entire Johnson family went just outside of the room.

"Okay, A.J, " said A.J.'s mother, "what's up?"

"Timmy might feel a little more comfortable talking to me. I know it's 2 in the morning, but since tomorrow's saturday we can sleep in."

A.J.'s parents nodded and the his mother said,

"That's a good idea, A.J. I tell you what. Why don't you boys go downstairs to the kitchen and I'll get you some cookies and warm milk and and you and Timmy can talk."

"Thanks, Mom, Thanks, Dad."

Mrs. Johnson went back itno the room. Timmy had put his pajama top back on. He still looked scared. The African-American woman sat down on the bed beside him and put her arm around the eleven year old. She spoke,

"Timmy you and A.J. are going to talk in the kitchen and I'll get you boys some cookies and milk."

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson," said Timmy, "that's nice of you; sorry I'm so much trouble."

A.J.'s mother then hugged him and said,

"Oh,honey, you're no trouble at all. A.J.'s had nightmares too, and his dad and I have had to comfort him."

Timmy nodded and A.J.'s mom got up and said,

"Okay boys, come on and you two can go in the kitchen and talk. I'll bring the milk and cookies."

"Thanks, again, Mom," said A.J.

"You're welcome son," said Mrs. Johnson and with that she and her husband left the room.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo and Remy were both in Jorgen's office. The fairy commander looked furious. He spoke in his austrian accent,

"Despite what you Anti-Fairies might think, I'm not that stupid. Although I'm surprised that you're that stupid Anti-Cosmo, did you not see the heavy security around Timmy Turner and A.J."

Neither human boy nor anti-fairy spoke. Remy looked angry, but Anti-Cosmo's expression was unreadable.

"So," said Jorgen, "you're not going to talk. I guess I'll keep you two in Abracatraz prison until you open up."

Remy looked up surprised and said,

"Now who's the stupid one? I'm supposed to be in the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Institute; they'll notice I'm gone."

"Hello," said Jorgen, "I'm a fairy; I'll simply poof up a copy of you." He paused and then added, "and of course your parents won't be a problem because it's not like they notice you." Jorgen paused. He was usually not this cruel, but Remy Buxaplenty had tried his patience for the last time. "Now," added the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "to prison both of you."

Jorgen aimed his wand at the evil duo and they vanished. They reappeared in Abracatraz prison. Remy turned angrily to Anti-Cosmo and said,

"The plan failed. Now what are we going to do?"

Anti-Cosmo grinned and said,

"No we haven't failed. In fact, we're exactly where I need us to be."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

ANTI-COSMO'S SECRET PLAN.

Remy stared at Anti-Cosmo with suspicion. The blue skinned Anti-Fairy just floated there smiling maliciously.

"Why do you mean that we're exactly where you want us to ?", asked Remy.

"Oh, Remy my old chap," said Anti-Cosmo, "you will find out soon. Quite soon."

* * *

Chester McBadbat suddenly woke up. He felt strange. For some reason, he felt that Timmy was in trouble. He got up and sneaked out of the trailer. He went to the pay phone that was just outside of his home. He dialed A.J.'s number.

* * *

Timmy and Chester were now in A.J.'s kitchen. A.J.'s mom brought in the cookies and milk. She smiled at her son and his friend.

"Now," said the African-American woman, "I'll leave you two boys alone, so you can talk."

Mrs. Johnson left the kitchen and then A.J. turned to Timmy who had started eating the cookies, somewhat timidly, and drinking the milk. A.J. followed suit and then said,

"So, want to talk about the dream."

Timmy was just about to say something when the telephone rang. A.J. looked up at the phone on the kitchen wall surprised.

"Who could that be?," asked A.J. puzzled.

A.J. went up to the phone and answered it.

"Hello," said A.J., and the the genius added with some surprised, "Chester?" A pause and A.J. looked at Timmy curiously, and then continued, "Yeah, Chester, Timmy's all right. He did have a nightmare. In fact, we were about to talk. Tell you what, when you get over here tomorrow afternoon, all three of us can talk." Another pause. "Okay, Chester, I'll tell Timmy you asked about him. Goodbye."

A.J. hung the phone up. Turning to Timmy, the young boy said,

"That was really weird."

* * *

Chester hung up the phone and was about to turn around when he heard a voice saying,

"Chester? What are you doing out here?"

Chester jumped a bit and turned to the source. It was Isaac.

"Oh, Isaac," said the blond, "I just had to make a phone call."

"At 2 in the morning?", asked his fairy godfather incredulously, "why would you do that?"

"Well," said Chester, "Isaac, you might find this unbelievable what I'm going to tell you."

"Chester, son," said Isaac, "I'm fairy who's lived for thousands of years and I've come into contact with other magical beings. That kind of cures you of being skeptical about things."

Chester couldn't help but giggle a bit and he said,

"I guess you're right." A pause. "The reason I'm out here is that I felt the need to call Timmy. I thought he was in trouble."

"Was he?," asked Isaac curiously.

"No," said the boy with the braces, "he did have a nightmare though. I'm going over to A.J.'s tomorrow and we're going to talk. That was just weird."

"Yeah," said Isaac, "it's weird."

Actually, Isaac didn't find it too weird. He was well aware of the link of between the three boys and their destiny. Indeed, that was one of the many reasons he was assigned to Chester.

"Well," said the brown haired fairy, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Timmy stared at at A.J. curiously and said,

"Chester was asking if I was all right?"

"Yeah," said Timmy's friend, "it seems he sensed you were in some type of trouble. " The young genius shook his head and added, "I told him you were all right, that you just had a nightmare, but it's strange that he seemed to sense that something was wrong."

"Yeah," said the buck toothed boy, "that's almost as weird as you entering my dream and guiding me out." It was now Timmy's turn to shake his head. "That's certainly a lot of strange things going on."

"Speaking of which," said A.J. taking the seat across from his friend, "why don't we talk about what you were dreaming. It looked very frightening."

"It WAS," said Timmy, "in fact, it even started out strange." Timmy paused and added, "The first thing that I dreamed about, and I guess it was a dream, was the Kindness. He, or it, said "I was about to go through one of the greatest tests of my life and it was not going to be able to help me like it did before."

A.J. took this in and then asked,

"And then?"

"Well," said Timmy, "I woke up, and then went back to sleep, and that's when the real nightmares began."

The young boy shook a bit, and seemed to what to say something. It wouldn't quite come out.

"It's okay buddy," said A.J., "just take your time."

Timmy nodded and then said,

"Well, I dreamed about Francis and Vicky terrorizing me, and then....." He paused trying to stifle a sob, and looked down.

"Just take your time, Timmy," said A.J., "like I've said before, I'm here are your friend."

Timmy nodded and said in a shaky voice,

"Basically, Trixie told me that she didn't love me and that I was too ugly to be loved, and then you and Crocker..." He looked at A.J. uncertain.

"You can go on, brother," said A.J., "Nothing you say will bother me."

"Okay," said Timmy, "You and Crocker said I was stupid, and then people started throwing food at me and calling me names."

A.J. nodded and said,

"And that's when I came into your dream."

"Why do you think I dreamed it?"

"Probably your insecurity cropping out," said A.J., "also, buddy, I know it bothers you to be called names. I, also, know you've put up with a lot of things over the years. You're frankly treated quite horribly at times."

"So are you and Chester," said Timmy.

"Maybe," said A.J.,"but you've always seem to have it worse. I think people tend to forget you're a person, not a piece of trash. You do have feelings, things do affect you."

Timmy nodded and then A.J. continued,

"But you do have some cause for hope. As you know, Francis has taken a lot of anger management, and although he's still not the nicest person in the world, he's not beating the tar out of everyone." A.J. paused and then added, "And Timmy, you may be at the bottom of the social ladder with me and Chester, but there are a lot of people who do care about you. When you were in the hospital, it just wasn't the same around Dimmsdale. It's like the whole town went into a depression. That's why you had so many visitors in the hospital like Chad, the principal and the mayor. I think a lot of people around here are realizing how important you are to them, and they don't want anything to happen to you."

Timmy smiled a little and said,

"That's reassuring."

"I'm glad, anything else?"

"Not anything I can think of," said the buck toothed.

"Well," said A.J., "let's get to bed. If you need to talk some more tonight, or if something happens, buddy, you can come into my room and wake me."

Timmy smiled and said,

"No, I think I'll be okay for tonight."

"Good," said A.J., "you go on to bed buddy, I'll get these dishes cleaned up."

"Okay," said Timmy, "thanks A.J."

"Anytime, buddy."

* * *

Remy looked at Anti-Cosmo and he looked more than a little irritated and said,

"What do you mean soon? And what do you mean we're exactly where you want us to be? We're in jail."

"Oh, yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "but we're in a jail in Fairy World. I don't have to sneak into this goody two shoes place; I'm already here."

"Yeah," said Remy, "and locked up!"

Anti-Cosmo looked annoyed at Remy. This rich brat certainly could be a whiner at times. Oh well, once he got Timothy to be his evil godchild, he could dispose of Remy.

"Remy," said Anti-Cosmo, "I, already, knew we'd be here, and look who's guarding the door."

Remy looked at the floating fairy and he said with disgust,

"That's Binky. He's guarding the door for Jorgen. Do you think he'll just let us walk out of here?"

"Yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "he will". The Anti-Fairy leader called, "Oh, Binky, Remy doesn't think you'll let us out."

Binky turned to face them and smiled maliciously and said,  
"Of course I'll let you out. Just remember to call me by my full name."

With that last sentence, Binky became blue skinned with a black crown and batwings, and he said

"My full name remember is Anti-Binky Abdul."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CONSPIRACIES AND INFILITRATIONS

A.J. had laid down, but he wasn't asleep. He was still thinking of the events of tonight. They had greatly disturbed him. Not the fact that he was able to enter Timmy's mind, although that was unnerving enough. No; what was truly disturbing was the fact that his best friend thought of himself on some level as stupid. This was not only sad; it was not true.

A.J. had seen footage of Timmy fighting his enemies. One event especially stood out in his mind; Timmy's fight with Denzel Crocker when the insane teacher had captured Cosmo and Wanda and taken over the world. The buck toothed boy had countered Crocker's every move, and when it looked like Timmy had lost, the young boy pulled out his trump card. He revealed the existence of his fairy godparents to Crocker and his parents which, of course, caused Crocker to lose them, setting Cosmo and Wanda free. The look on Crocker's face when he realized that the kid who he habitually had given F's had outmanuvered him was priceless. Those were not the actions of a stupid person.

Come to think of it, part of Timmy's problem was Crocker's sadistic treatment of Timmy. Thankfully with Crocker in the insane asylum, it had made things a little easier on his friend.

A.J., also, considered how hard things had been on Timmy this year. It was ironic that the one who had saved so many lives should be treated so shabbily. The thought that an outside force was somehow responsible crossed A.J.'s mind again.

Well, worrying about this was not going to solve anything. He'd talk to Timmy more about this. A.J. rolled over on his side and attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

A.J. didn't realize that the "outside force" was about to escape from Abracatraz prison. Anti-Cosmo looked over at the Anti-Binky and smiled. Anti-Binky smiled back. Even Remy had to grin about this. Anti-Cosmo was certainly good at planning things; he was certainly the complete opposite of Cosmo.

The Anti-Binky floated over to the cell door and opened it. Remy and Anti-Cosmo walked out. However, Remy looked at his Anti-Fairy Godfather and said,

"But won't they notice that we're gone?"

"I already thought of that Remy," said Anti-Cosmo who aimed his wand at the cell and three figures appeared. Then Remy looked closer at the figures and grimaced.

"Dolls?," said Remy, "you REALLY think Jorgen is going to be fooled by dolls?"

Anti-Cosmo smiled and said,

"Trust me Remy, I KNOW for a fact that Jorgen can be fooled by dolls."

* * *

Timmy had finally gotten to sleep and he seemed to be resting peacefully. However, Wanda was hovering over his bed very, very concerned. The fact that her godchild had seemed so upset really worried her. She was glad that his friends were able to help him, but she was still worried about him. Wanda floated closer and ruffled Timmy's messy brown hair. Timmy didn't stir, but that was actually a good sign. This meant that he was truly having a restful sleep. She then floated back up and poofed back into the fishbowl with her husband and her son.

* * *

Remy was about to ask if Jorgen really could be hoodwinked that easily, but then he thought about Jorgen. He may be scary; he may be the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, but Jorgen Von Strangle was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. The blond rich boy asked,

"So what's the plan now?"

"First we go to Cupid's mansion and begin to lay out our strategy," said Anti-Cosmo, "I need to speak to Anti-Cupid about disrupting Turner's relationship with Trixie Tang."

"And then I can have here," said Remy.

"Yes," said Anti-Cosmo. The Lead Anti-Fairy didn't add but thought, "but when my plans are finished, Remy Buxaplenty, there won't be enough left of you to date."

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "Let's go to Cupid's and prepare to put this plan in motion."

Remy Buxaplenty and the four Anti-Fairies poofed out of the prison and into Cupid's mansion. Anti-Cupid was in his true form.

"Well, Anti-Cupid," said the blue skinned leader of Anti-Fairy World, "are the arrows ready?"

Anti-Cupid nodded pulled up a bunch of arrows with a black staff and a black heart.

"Didn't you already use the anti-love arrows," asked Remy.

"My dear boy," said Anti-Cupid, "these ARE NOT anti-arrows; they're something far more potent. They're HATE arrows; when I shoot them at Trixie Tang's heard she will absolutely LOATHE and DESPISE Timmy Turner."

"You may just have one problem," said Anti-Binky.

"What would that be?", asked Anti-Cosmo curiously.

"Me," said Binky's opposite fairy. The Anti-Fairy revealed a belt with a star shaped dial. Anti-Binky twirled it and became a squidlike creature with red eyes.

"This is like so totally uncool doing this to my best Earth friend. So I'm here to stop you."  
Mark Chang had actually infiltrated Anti-Cosmo's infiltration of Fairy World.

_I know short chapter; hope this twist isn't too unbelievable. Please review._


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

ALIEN MOVES

Anti-Cosmo looked at the Yugopatamian. He looked stunned. Remy turned to his Anti-Fairy Godfather and said,

"This IS part of the plan isn't is? That's not REALLY Mark Chang? Right.'

The blue skinned anti-fairy's shocked and slightly fearful expression answered Remy's question.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?," said Remy.

"Cha," said Mark who then pulled out two butterflies nets from somewhere and dropped them over Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Cupid.

Suddenly Remy pulled out a wand and aimed it at Mark. He smiled maliciously and said,

"Prepare to be a shrimp puff, Chang"

With that, Remy shot some magic energy from the wand in Mark's direction

* * *

Oblivious to what was going on in Fairy World, Chester McBadbat was sound asleep. Well, sort of. He was actually dreaming about Tootie. They were walking hand in hand on a beach.

"Gosh," said Chester, "you're pretty."

Tootie blushed and then Chester added,

"And you don't give me the hives."

They laughed.

"I must have been crazy to keep chasing after Timmy," said Tootie, "the best guy in the world was always right here in front of me."

Chester blushed and smiled. Suddenly, though, Tootie started fading. The blond headed boy looked alarmed and said,

"Tootie. What's happening?"

"Chester," said Tootie, "help......,"With that Tootie vanished.

In Tootie's place was a hooded and cloaked with a sickle. The grim reaper. His deathly white face grinned. The apparition said,

"Well, Chester, it looks like another female you cared about is gone. First your mother, now Tootie. I guess it's just too dangerous for people to love you."

"NOOO!," said Chester in the dream and he woke up with a start. A film of tears was beneath his eyes. Isaac immediatedly poofed towards Chester's side. He had noticed how quickly Chester had woken up.

"Chester," said Isaac very concerned, "what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

His godchild nodded.

"You want to talk about it?," asked his fairy godfather.

"Sure," said Chester who then looked around to make sure his dad was still asleep. He then told Isaac about his dream.

* * *

The Yugopatamian was now a giant green shrimp puff. Very confidently, Remy Buxaplenty went over the butterfly nets and freed the two Anti-Fairys. Remy grinned very smugly and said,

"I win."

Anti-Cosmo looked over to where Mark Chang had been and then noticed something. With some alarm he said,

"Remy, ol' chap."

"Now," said the blond rich kid, "no need to thank me, when you're that good..."

"Remy look behind you," Anti-Cupid.

Remy turned and saw the green shrimp puff still wearing the fake-i-fier belt. The star twirled and then a green colored kangaroo appeared.

"Say HELLO," said Mark's voice, "to the Changeroo."

The Mark Changeroo hopped up and kicked Remy into the corner hard. The force, also, knocked the wand out of Remy's hand. Now, Mark Chang had his fake-i-fier and a magic wand. Mark poofed up a magic cage around Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Cupid, and Remy. He then twirled his fake-i-fier and resumed his normal form.

"Ohh," said Anti-Cosmo, "we were SO close. How did you know, Chang?"

There was an atomic poof and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe and said,

"Because I told him I might need his help."

* * *

When A.J. woke up, Timmy was still asleep. The genius of Dimmsdale was not surprised. His best friend had had a pretty rough night. He went downstairs and his mom and dad were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, honey," said Mrs. Johnson.

"Hey, son," said A.J.'s dad.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad," said A.J.

"Timmy still asleep?," said A.J.'s mother.

A.J. nodded and said,

"Well he had a pretty rough night." A pause. "Hopefully he'll be okay."

"Did he tell you about the dream?", asked Mrs. Johnson.

"Yes ma'am," said A.J., "I don't want to say too much because he told me in confidence, but I can say safely it's tied into self-esteem issues." The african-american boy paused and then added, "I think on some level Timmy thinks he's stupid, and that couldn't be further from the truth."

* * *

Cupid was now free, and Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Cupid, and Remy were back in Abracatraz prison. Jorgen was now guarding the door. The head Anti-Fairy looked disgusted at the Toughest Fairy in the Universe. Anti-Cosmo said,

"How did an imbecile like you figure out our plan."

"Puny Anti-Fairy, you're already in a lot of trouble," said Jorgen in his Austrian accent, "insulting me is not going to help you."

"Well," said Remy, "You still didn't answer the question; how did you know?"

"Well," said Jorgen, "You three almost DID get away with it until, I realized that Anti-Binky had disguised himself as Binky."

"How'd you know that?," said Anti-Cupid, "and where is Anti-Binky? I mean that was obviously Chang with us."

"Well," said Mark, who appeared behind Jorgen, "like duh. Jorgen had me like take Anti-Binky's place and he's in another cell."

"So, the real Binky escaped," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Not exactly," said Jorgen "Binky was never here; he's on another assignment. When I looked in Abracatraz prison and saw my former assistant guarding the door, I knew it wasn't the real Binky."

"Oh, really," said Anti-Cosmo, "did you FIRE Binky, or put him on another spinning wheel."

"No," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "in fact, Binky is on an assignment that he's longed for for years."

* * *

Tootie woke up. She had been pretty glum ever since Trixie and Timmy had started dating. She didn't understand why Timmy would even want to date Trixie considering that she treated him like garbage. In fact, just before the buck toothed boy had been nearly killed by Remy, she had actually catapulted him out her costume party.

The young girl sighed. She had to have had the worst life ever. She couldn't win Timmy's heart and on top of that, she had the most evil sister in the universe. Tootie sighed and said,

"I wish Timmy would fall in love with me."

"Tootie, you know I can't do that," said one of the dolls on her bed. It was a doll with a crown. Suddenly the doll disappeared and reappeared as a being with a crown and an almost crown shaped hat, blue eyes and a blue outfit. After all of these years, Binky had finally become a Fairy GodParent.

* * *

_Okay, hope I'm not getting too far out of hand with these twists. lol. Please review. Oh, and don't worry, Anti-Cosmo and Remy are down, but they're not out. This story is far from being finished._


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

BINKY ABDUL FAIRY GODPARENT

_TWO DAYS EARLIER_

A very unhappy ten year old girl had just learned that the boy she had been carrying a torch for since kindergarten was now going with another girl; the rich and (in Tootie's opinion anyway), snobby Trixie Tang. She looked down at the picture of the buck toothed Timmy Turner she had. She looked around at the shrine to him. Tootie didn't understand why he would even want to date Trixie. The rich girl always treated Timmy horribly.

"She must be using him to get something she wants," said Tootie to no one in particular, "I mean she can't really care about him."

However, no matter what the case, it still didn't stop Tootie from hurting. She had always loved Timmy for who he was; why couldn't he give her a chance. A tear went down the young girl's cheek. She put Timmy's picture back on her dresser, and picked up her magic 9 ball. She looked into the viewer and then she said,

"Oh, magic 9 ball, will ever win Timmy's love?"

Upon which she shook it, and the words that appeared were,

"Sorry kiddo."

Tootie grimaced and said,

"That stinks. I can't win Timmy's love, I have a demon sister who terrorizes me, and terrorizes my parents so much, they can't protect me from her." She paused and threw the ball at the wall stating,

"I'm the most miserable child on Earth."

The ball hit the wall and then bounced off and landed on the floor. That was when Tootie noticed something strange. The 9 ball actually split open and smoke came out. A being with a crown, wings, and blue eyes appeared. He was carrying a wand.

"Hey, Tootie," said the small person, "My name is Binky and I'm...."

But before he could finish, Tootie let out squeal of delight and said,

"A fairy godparent! NEAT! I can't wait to tell everyone! Mom....."  
However she was cut off by an atomic poof and a massive muscular man in what looked like miltary apparel appeared. He was carrying a magic wand, also, albeit a much bigger one. Tootie nearly screamed but the man waved his wand and a gag appeared on her mouth. Then he hit the floor with the base of his wand, and they had all poofed outside. Tootie looked nervously at the this giantic man. He then spoke in an Austrian accent,

"Okay, little girl. Yes, you have a Fairy GodParent named Binky. I'm Jorgen Von Strangle; the head fairy of fairy world. I'm sorry I had to gag you, but you need to listen for a minute. I'm going to remove the gag, so please just listen, will you do that?"

Tootie nodded, and Jorgen waved his wand and the gag disappearred. The black haired girl looked very nervously at Jorgen who then started speaking again,

"As I said, you have a fairy godfather, and his name is Binky. However, there are certain rules you HAVE to follow, or you'll lose him like the last few times we tried to assign you a godparent."

Tootie furrowed her eyes a bit; the last few times? She'd been assigned fairies before. She didn't remember. Jorgen must have picked up on her puzzlement for the head fairy said,

"Yes, you've had fairy godparents before and you've lost them. Your memory was wiped, though. The reason you lost them is because you REVEALED their existence. They must be kept secret, understand, young girl?"

Tootie nodded but still looked a bit edgy. Jorgen then said,

"Now, are there any questions?"

"What rules do I need to know?," asked Tootie.

"They're all here in this book," replied Jorgen who then poofed up a large volume with the words "Da Rules" on them. The buff fairy then added, "Everything you need to know about having a fairy is in here. Plus, Binky has worked with me for a long time, so he's almost as familiar with these rules as I am."

Binky smiled a bit. After the incident with the Destructinator, Jorgen had decided that his assistant, or rather now former assistant, was now responsible enough to take on a godchild.

"Now," said Jorgen, "I'm going back to fairy world, and allow you and Binky to get to know each other." Jorgen paused and said to Binky with some pride, "Binky, after your years of service, you now have the honor of being a fairy godfather. It's a reward for you. Now DON'T screw it up."

And with that Jorgen was gone.

Binky turned his attention to the young girl in front of him. She had pigtails, glasses and braces. However, she was cute in a way. Binky then spoke,

"Now, Tootie, as you know I can grant wishes so...."

"I know what I want," said Tootie, "I wish Timmy Turner would fall madly in love with me."

Binky sighed. It looked like before he could do any wish granting, he was going to have to explain the most important rules.

* * *

_Present_

"I told you that first day Tootie," said Binky, "I can't use my magic to make people fall in love. It's against Da Rules."

"Well," said Tootie, "that's a dumb rule."

"Maybe so," said her fairy godfather, "but love is Cupid's department, and we are not allowed to interfere with it."

Tootie looked down a bit and Binky felt he should try to comfort her a bit.

"Is there anything special, other than that, you'd like to do."

Before Tootie could answer, Vicky yelled upstairs,

"Okay, my dorky little sister, it's time for you to do my chores, while your toys meet Mr. Hammer and Mrs. Saw."

Tootie turned to Binky and said,

"I wish Vicky were at the mall shopping for new clothes."

"Done," said Binky who then waved his wand.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo looked at Jorgen, and then said,

"So, Binky's a godparent now, eh? That means you've got to do your work alone. It must be rather stressful."

"Actually," said Jorgen, "I've got the perfect assistant and the perfect guard for you."

"Who could that be?," asked Remy.

"Gracious,this place is filthy," said a female voice, "is it TOO much to ask to dust off the bars of these cells. And blah and blah and blah.."

Anti-Cosmo looked in horror and said,

"Momma Cosma!"

* * *

Timmy had finally woken up and taken a shower. He joined A.J. and his family downstairs who were now eating breakfast. A.J. looked up and said,

"Hey, buddy."

"Good morning, A.J.," said Timmy who then turned his attention to A.J.'s parents and added, "hi, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

"Good morning, little guy," said A.J.'s dad. He, then, paused and added, "You doing better?"

"Yes sir," said Timmy.

"I'm glad of that, Timmy," said Mrs. Johnson, "we were a little concerned about you." A.J.'s mom then added, "You like waffles, don't you?"

Timmy's face lit up and he said,

"Yes ma'am!"

All of them smiled and then A.J.'s father got up and said,

"Well,I've got to do some research in our library."

"Okay, honey," said A.J. mother, "try not to overwork yourself."

After A.J.'s dad left, Mrs. Johnson then turned to Timmy, and said,

"I'm going to the kitchen and make your breakfast Timmy. You and A.J. can just wait out here and talk some more."

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson," said Timmy.

"You're welcome son," the African-American woman said, and with that she headed for the kitchen.

When he was sure his mom was out of earshot, A.J. turned to Timmy and said,

"Well, that was quite an experience last night."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "it kind of creeped me out. No offense, but I'm not used to having people enter my mind."

"No offense taken," said A.J., "it was kind of freaky for me too." He then paused and added, "but in a way, I'm glad it happened. I'm concerned about you buddy. That was a pretty bad dream."

"It was just a dream," said Timmy stiffly.

A.J. looked at his friend and said,

"No Timmy; it wasn't JUST a dream. A lot of things are bothering you, and you can't just hold them in. Like I said when we were in that cellar,you can talk to me."

"I know," said Timmy, "it's just I feel like I'm being a burden. I mean you have your own problems. It's kind of unfair of me to dump everything on you."

A.J. stood up and walk over to Timmy. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder and said,

"Timmy you're NOT burden. You're my friend. I WANT to help you. So don't ever be afraid to talk to me about something if you need to."

Timmy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, A.J."

"Any time, buddy."

* * *

_Please review. Not a lot of action I know, but I hope you still enjoyed it._


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

NAGGING, CONCERN AND LOVE

Mark Chang and Jorgen Von Strangle looked very amused at Anti-Cosmo's plight and his expression. His expression, along with Remy's and Anti-Cupid's, was one of irriatation. Irritation at being subjected to this nagging old fairy.

"Trust me, Jorgen," said Anti-Cosmo, "I will have my revenge on you for this."  
"How can you have anything," said Momma Cosma, "when your jacket is all wrinkly. And why are you wearing your top hat indoors. Everyone knows that men are supposed to remove their hats indoors. " She then turned to Anti-Cupid and said,

"And why is your diaper black,have you ever heard of a washing machine?"

Mark smiled and said,

"Well, dudes I'm outta here. Later on, I'm meeting my Earth buds." Mark paused and then added, "and since Chester and A.J. know about me, I don't have to disguise myself around them. I can present myself in the "raw".

"You aren't presentable at all," said Momma Cosma, "You green fake-i-fier belt is all faded. Why type of cheap material did you make it from. And how can you think clearly when the glass on your brain dome is all blah and blah..."

Mark shuddered and said,

"I'm going. This old woman is like so uncool."

And with that Mark darted out of Abracatraz prison. The Momma Cosma turned to Jorgen and said,

"And why haven't you put SLEEVES on your shirt yet?"

Jorgen looked annoyed and waved his wand and disappeared leaving Momma Cosma alone with the three prisoners.

"Now," said Cosmo's mother, "where was I; oh yes, Anti-Cosmo, take off your hat? You're indoors. Remy your white jacket is filthy...."

All three prisoners just groaned. This was a fate worse than death.

* * *

Timmy felt a little better and said,

"Thanks again A.J. You've really been encouraging to me."

"It's no problem buddy," said A.J.

Mrs. Johnson came in with Timmy's waffles.

"Thank you," said the buck toothed boy.

"You're welcome, son," said Mrs. Johnson, who then turned to her boy and added, "A.J. could you help your father for a second?"

A.J. looked a little confused. Then he realized that his mother must have wanted to talk to Timmy alone. He looked a little worried but Mrs. Johnson whispered after noticing that Timmy was too busy with his waffles to notice, "It's okay A.J. honey. I'm not going to ask about the dream. I just saw something last night that concerned me."

"Okay, Mom,"whispered A.J. and then he spoke louder to Timmy, "buddy, I've got to help my dad for a little bit. It shouldn't be long."

"That's fine A.J.," said Timmy between bites.

"Thank you A.J.," said Mrs. Johnson.

With that A.J. was gone.

A.J.'s mother took a seat at the table next to Timmy. It was obvious he was pretty hungry. Of course, he was still as thin as a rail. That part of his physical condition didn't concern her as much as what she saw when his shirt was off last night. She wasn't sure how to approach this.

"Timmy," said Mrs Johnson,"I'm glad you're doing better." She paused and then added, "but I saw something that worries me."

Timmy swallowed a bite from his waffles and looked up a little confused and said,

"What?"

"Well, Timmy," said the african american woman, "I saw it last night when you had your shirt off. It looked like you had some scars on you; a couple of them looked like they were pretty deep. Would you like to tell me how you got them?"

* * *

Trixie Tang had woken up and joined her mother and father for breakfast. She was really happy. While they were eating, Trixie said,

"Timmy and I had a good time last time."  
"Good," said Jeff.

"I'm glad sweetie," said Rebecca said, if a little guardedly, "so far Timothy seems like a nice young man. The only reason I'm so overprotective is because I am your mother, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, Mom," said Trixie, "trust me Timmy is really nice." She paused and added, "after all he is going to church with us tomorrow. Along with Chester and A.J."

"CHESTER MCBADBAT," boomed a voice, "isn't it bad enough that you're dating such lower class trash, you have to bring that even LOWER class trailer trash along. "

They all looked at the source of the voice and Jeff shook his head and said,

"Hello, Dad, nice that you came in without even knocking."

* * *

Tootie was enjoying her day with Binky. He had poofed up some new toys to replace the ones Vicky had broken with Mr. Hammer, Mrs. Saw, and Mr. Fire. Then Tootie stopped and looked down a bit sad. This concerned Binky and he asked,

"Tootie, what's the matter. Don't you like the toys? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Binky," said Tootie, "you've done great. Thank you so much for fixing the dolls and other toys that Vicky broke, and thanks for putting the idea in her head that she needed to go shopping all day today." The ten year old paused, "it's just...I was thinking about Timmy."

Binky looked like he was going to say something, but Tootie cut him off and said,

"Oh, no I know you can't make him fall in love with me. It's just I don't understand why he likes Trixie so much. I mean, she's so mean to him." A tear went down her cheek, "and why doesn't he like me? Am I not good enough?"

Binky felt bad for Tootie, and he tried to think of something to comfort her. He wasn't sure what to say. Well, he would try.

"I don't think, Tootie," said Binky, "it has anything to do with you being not good enough. I mean Timmy is treating you much better, isn't he?"

"Yes," said the girl with the pigtails, "but he only sees me as a friend. And what does he see in Trixie."

Binky had to be careful. Not only because this was more Cupid's business than anything, but because he knew things about Trixie. Things that she hid. In an odd way, Trixie was just as insecure about things as Tootie was.

"Tootie," said Binky, carefully choosing his words, "over the years, I've learned there's more than people than meets the eye. Timmy may see something in Trixie that no one else sees. Often, people, even fairies, hide behind masks, and only certain people can get close enough to know. This may or may not be the case with Trixie, but I don't think what's going on with Timmy and Trixie is a reflection on you. You're a sweet girl Tootie, and I'm glad you're my first assignment as a godparent."

With that, Tootie walked over to her GodFather and hugged him. Binky returned the hug.

"Thanks, Binky. You've made me feel much better."

"You're welcome," said Binky, happy he could make his godchild feel better.

* * *

Timmy looked nervously at A.J.'s mother. Those scars were actually from Vicky. Some of the sharp objects that Vicky carried had gotten a little too close to him. That red haired witch liked to cause him pain. However, he doubted that she was trying to kill him; she loved the money too much that his rather clueless parents doled out to her like candy. However, there were ways to hurt people very badly and not kill them.

"Uhh, scars?," said Timmy, "what do you mean?"

Mrs. Johnson furrowed up and said,

"Honey, I'm like A.J. I can read people. You know full well what scars I'm talking about." She paused and added, "how'd you get them?"

"Well,ma'am, I'm a boy," said Timmy, "I play kind of rough, so I end up banging myself up sometimes."

Mrs. Johnson frowned up and said,

"Timmy I'm a mother; I know the difference between injuries sustained from playing and from someone or something doing it to them."

Timmy looked even more nervous. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going. He decided to ask A.J.'s Mom what she meant.

"Mrs. Johnson, you don't think my parents did this, do you?"

* * *

Momma Cosma finally went to sleep after nagging the unfortunate prisoners to death. It was, after all, time for her nap.

"Listening to that old battleax, "said Remy, "has got to violate the Geneva convention in some way."

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "at least that old bag is finally asleep." The blue skinned Anti-Fairy paused and said, "maybe we can take advantage of this rather rotound woman's slumber and form a new plan."

"What do you have in mind, sir?", asked Anti-Cupid.

"I'll tell you when we're able to escape. Unfortunately for us, our escape may depend on two rather dull people; my wife and my son."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, everyone. Hopefully this chapter is okay. It's a chapter in which some questions are asked and answered, not always honestly. However, there is one thing that IS revealed in this chapter. If you read the Birthday Gift, you're finally going to find out what the P.S. was on the card that Timmy gave to A.J._

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND SOCIAL CLASS TENSIONS

Mrs. Johnson looked at Timmy carefully and then said,

"No, Timmy. I don't believe that your parents did this to you."

Timmy was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but then A.J.'s mother continued,

"But I DO know they don't keep a very good eye on you. So I'm sure there've been situations where you've fallen, or perhaps been hurt by someone and they haven't noticed because they weren't around when it happened."

The brown haired boy looked a little nervous. His blue eyes had a sadness to them; a sadness that somewhat pulled at Mrs. Johnson's heart. Timmy then spoke,

"Mrs. Johnson, why is everyone so down on my parents? I mean, perhaps the problem is not with them, it's with me. I'm not very easy to take care of."

* * *

A.J. went up to his room. He wasn't sure what his mom was talking to Timmy about, but he had some idea. It was likely something to do with the Turner's treatment of their son. His friend was not very forthcoming with details when A.J. talked to him; maybe his mom could get Timmy to open up.

A.J. looked up at his shelf. The Academic Brain-a-Thon trophy was there; the one he'd broken on stage. Timmy had gotten Cosmo and Wanda to fix it, and then Timmy had given it to A.J. as a birthday present. Unknown to Timmy, A.J. had actually seen it before it was given to him. When Timmy was trapped in the darkness, A.J. had stumbled upon it while working in the Timmy Cave. He always got a very melonchaly feeling whenever he looked at it, particularly when he read the note. He picked up the note again and read,

_"Happy Birthday, Buddy. Yes, this is what you think it is. It's the Academic Brain-A-Thon trophy that you threw on the ground. I had it fixed. Don't ask me how; just say I knew people with the magic touch. _

A.J. took in a breath; this next part was always the most difficult for him to read. He continued,

_"Look, I know that you felt you needed to work on the gloating, but I will say now, what I said then, you deserve to gloat and you deserve this trophy. You're the smartest personI know A.J. and I'm just in awe of your intelligence. I've very honored to be your best friend. So from "The Fast On to the Smart One." _

A.J. then preceded to read this most difficult part,

_P.S. I know I haven't been there for you, Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer. I've been busy with other things. That's no excuse, though. Frankly, you guys have been better friends to me than I have been to you. But I promise to try to do better by you guys._

_Your friend,_

_Timmy Turner._

A.J. had actually cried before he had even gotten to the P.S. the first time he read it. When he did read the "P.S.", it was heartwrenching, because Timmy had proven proven what a good friend he was by willing to sacrifice himself to the Darkness to save all of them.

That was one of the many reasons that A.J. had been so angry at Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Despite his friend's flaws, Timmy had proven what a good person he was time and again, and that was why he was so determine to always be there for his friend.

* * *

Trixie and Jeff looked up with annoyance at Old Man Tang. Rebecca's expression was neutral. Trixie's father spoke up again,

"You know I was under the impression that Dimmsdale Community Church was open to anybody no matter what their social status."

"It is," said the elderly man derisively, "as long as the lower class among us know their place and choose not to sit in OUR pews."

"OUR pews?", said Trixie, a little annoyed with her grandad, "don't they belong to the church?"

"Yes," said Old Man Tang, "but those pews on the front were donated by OUR family. There are certain conditions I demand for the church to have the privilege of our generous gift."

"Funny, Dad," said Jeff very sarcastically, "you mean you didn't donate them out of your love of God."

"Do NOT be so smart, Jeffrey. You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Yes," said Jeff, "I do. And I'll tell you straight what I mean; If Timmy Turner and his friends want to sit by us tomorrow, I don't have a problem with it." He paused. "Now Dad, unless there's anything else to discuss, I believe you know how to let yourself out. My wife, my daughter and I are going on a family day trip." He paused, and then proceeded to add, "and one of the places we're going to stop is at a place that sells vintage comic books. Unless, you want to join us."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo pulled out a wand he had hidden under his coat. He flipped a switch on the stick, and proceeded to speak,

"This is Anti-Cosmo, head Anti-Fairy of Anti-Fairy World calling Foop come in."

A second later they heard a voice,

"Yes, Father."

"Foop, I need yours and your mother's help. Remy, Anti-Cupid and I are in Abracatraz prison. Now listen to my instructions carefully."

And with that Anti-Cosmo laid out his plan.

* * *

Mrs. Johnson winced. Timmy was displaying one of the classic signs of abuse and neglect; blaming himself.

"Honey," said A.J.'s Mom, "I somehow doubt that you're all that much trouble to take care of."

Timmy just looked down Mrs. Johnson then said,

"I tell you what, son. Let's talk about this later. I know you, A.J., and Chester have plans today."

"Then I'm excused?", asked Timmy.

"Sure"

Timmy, then hopped out of the chair and preceded to go to the guestroom.

* * *

"HMMPPH," said Old Man Tang, "I have no desire to filthy myself with such common entertainment."

"Well," said Trixie, "grandfather, that's your loss. This month's Skull Squisher is said to be the most exciting one yet."

The elderly shook his head in disgust and said,

"I'm leaving. What is my family coming to?"

Trixie and his father looked at Old Man Tang as he departed. Both father and daughter had a look of mischevous amusement. Rebecca frowned up and said,

"A comic book store. You aren't serious, are you Jeffrey?"

"I sure am. I need to complete my collection of classic Crimson Chin comic books."

Rebecca just shook her head and stated,

"Very well, Jeffrey. I'll go with you and Trixie there, but honestly I sometimes wonder who is the parent and who is the child in this relationship." She shook her head again and added, "I'll go upstairs and get ready."

With that Rebecca left the table and went up the stairs.

"Mom doesn't seem all that thrilled," said Trixie.

"She'll be all right, sweetie," said Jeff, "I've told you before that deep down inside, she actually admires us for being unconventional." He then added, "maybe one day you and Timmy could go to a comic book convention, or go to an arcade."

"Maybe," said Trixe, somewhat guardedly.

"By the way," said Jeff, "you know this invitation was open to Timmy. Is there a reason you didn't invite him along with us?"

Trixie stiffened and said,

"He's spending the weekend at A.J.'s house."

"Oh, that's right," said Jeff, "I guess that's understandable." He paused and added somewhat concerned, "I just hope that the real reason isn't that you're still hiding your "tomboy side from him."

* * *

_Hopefully this chapter wasn't dull. Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY

ROMANCE AND MORE PLOTS

Jeff Tang looked at his daughter a little intently. When she didn't answer, that confirmed what he'd suspected; Trixie was still keeping her like of boy things a secret.

"Honey," said Jeff, "you're still hiding your like of comic books and video games from Timmy? Why?"

"Because," said Trixie, "Timmy will think I'm weird."

"I doubt that Trixie," said her father, "Timmy probably wouldn't care; in fact, he probably would think it's great."

Trixie looked down a bit and said,

"But what if Mom and Grandfather are right? That liking such stuff is not very ladylike OR proper."

Jeff put his arm around Trixie and said,

"Oh my darling daughter, like I told you, your mom acts like she's annoyed by our love of "so-called" lower class entertainment, but deep down inside she has a grudging respect for us. As for my father..," Trixie' father paused and then said, "my dad and I have never exactly agreed on that to say the least. I wouldn't worry about it."

* * *

After Anti-Cosmo had finished communicating with Foop, he turned to his co-conspirators. He, then, spoke,

"Hopefully, my wife and son will be here soon. In the meantime, we need to go back to the original plan. I panicked when I saw how strong the link was between A.J and Turner and rushed the plan. I won't make that mistake again."

"So," said Remy, "what's our first step?"

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "Remy, I'm sorry old chap, once we get out of here, you're going to have to go back to the Dimmsdale Psychiatriac Institue until Friday."

* * *

A.J. went into the guest room. Upon seeing it was A.J., Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared in their true forms. Wanda looked a little puzzled and said,

"What's taking Timmy so long?"

"I think my mom is talking to him about his mom and dad."

"Oh," said Cosmo, "do you think she's going to tell him about, well, the town council plans to do?"

"No," said A.J., "none of us are supposed to tell Timmy or his parents about this. Hopefully, though the entire thing will become a moot point. The Turners seem to be doing a little better by him."

"I hope so too," said Wanda.

A.J. looked out the door to make sure that Timmy wasn't coming and then he said in a low voice to Timmy's godfamily,  
"But if it DOES happen, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, he's going to need all of you more than ever. Regardless of how his mom and dad treat him, they are still his parents. " A pause. "And there's a good chance he's going to lash out at all of us, and he'll probably say things he won't mean or will end up regretting. We'll just have to have a tough skin about it and remember no matter how hard it is for us to hear Timmy lash out at all of use, it's going to be worse for him."

* * *

Trixie and her father broke away from their hug. The Asian-American girl said,

"Thank you Dad. I'll think about what you said."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Rebecca came down the stairs. She looked at her daughter and husband and said,

"Are you two ready?"

"Yeah, honey," said Jeff, "let's go."

* * *

In Jorgen's office, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe had been monitoring Chester, Timmy Turner, and A.J. The enhanced security around the three boys was still being maintained. After feeling confident that they were safe, Jorgen got up from his desk and headed to his Frappe Mocha machine. Suddenly, though, a piece of rope appeared in front of him, and it floated away from him.

"Ohhh. ROPE!," said Jorgen, "it's like string only MANLIER!"

And with that Jorgen started running after the floating rope. It led him out of his office.

Anti-Wanda and Foop appeared. Foop started looking through Jorgen's desk; it didn't take long to find it. The Anti-Fairy baby pocketed it and then said,

"Okay, Mother, let's go."

When he heard no answer he looked toward his mother. Anti-Wanda had picked up Jorgen's Frappe Mocha with her feet. She consumed the beverage as well as the china mug. Her son shook his head.

"Come on, Mother," said Foop and they both disappeared from Jorgen's office.

* * *

"No," said Remy, obviously upset, "I don't want to go back THERE."

"Remy," said Anti-Cosmo, "it's just until friday, I promise and remember it was a part of the original plan. Plus Friday the thirteenth is the day our magic is at it's most powerful. Anyway, you can do what we talked about from the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Institute."

Remy looked like he was going to say something else, but then stopped himself. As much as he hated to admit it, this was the best plan they had.

"Okay," said Remy, "you're right Anti-Cosmo. This is the best way to do things. However, how are we going to break out and not have Jorgen notice?"

That was when Anti-Wanda and Foop appeared.

Anti-Cosmo smiled and said,

"You're about to find out Remy my dear chap."

* * *

A.J. heard Timmy come up the stairs and he turned to Timmy's godfamly.

"Look," said the young genius, "we'll talk more later, okay?"

They all nodded and the Timmy entered the room.

"Hey buddy," said A.J. "I guess we'd better meet Chester and Mark at the Dimmsdale Dump. Hopefully, they won't fight over eating the garbage."

Everyone laughed and Timmy said,

"Yeah, it was weird enough having a human best friend do things like that; knowing an alien does it just brings the weirdness factor up several notches."

Suddenly there was a poof and Cupid was floating there.

"Timmy," said the God of Love, "I need to tell you something."

"Well, well, well," said A.J. with a little bit of derision, "look who finally decided to show up WEEKS after Valentine's Day is over; the only holiday representative to take a holiday on his own holiday. All of us had a pretty lousy Valentine's Day. My girl robot shocked me several times. Of course, if I'd had a real girl to go out with that day, I wouldn't have had to build those Frankenstein like robots for me, Chester and Elmer." He then turned to Timmy and added, "sorry I didn't build one for you buddy, but I figured you were going to try to ask Trixie. I didn't think it was necessary; I wasn't trying to leave you out."

"That's okay, A.J.," said Timmy, "no offense but I found those robots a bit creepy. And you're right, I was going to ask Trixie."

"Of course," said A.J., glaring a bit at Cupid, "she might have said yes, had Cupid not shot those Anti-Love arrows at her. I mean no Timmy shouldn't have taken your arrows, but you didn't have to split him and Trixie up."

Cupid folded his arm and did his own glare

"Are you through, bub," said the God of Love, "you better be careful or I'll make sure Molly says "No" to you when you to ask her to the Friday the 13th dance, next Friday.

* * *

Jeff Tang's father sat at his desk in his den. It looked like he was going to have to call another "friend" to take care of this situation with the Turner boy and his beloved granddaughter. He picked up the phone and dialed it.

"Hello, I need you to do something for me," said Nguyen Tang, "I need you to start embarrassing Timmy Turner again. You know with the thrown food and the booing."

There was a pause as the elderly Asian listened. He frowned. Nguyen then spoke,

"What do you mean you don't want to do that anymore. You're suddenly developing a conscious? I mean you sabotaged the band tryouts that Timmy was a part of so he'd get tomatoes thrown at him. It's a little late in the game to start feeling guilty. Besides, who else but me would have the money to finance your ever changing new dreams, Bickles?"

* * *

Timmy looked at A.J. somewhat slyly and said,

"A.J., buddy. Do you have a "thing" for Molly?"

"Don't be ridiculous Timmy," said A.J., "besides you're taking the word" and with that he pointed at Cupid, "of this fairy. I mean he clearly didn't realize that Trixie was in love with you or else he would have known that Trixie remembered the Darkness incident."

"For your information," said Cupid, "that was NOT me. That was Anti-Cupid. I've been trapped inside of butterfly net since before Valentine's Day. Anti-Cosmo tried to infiltrate Fairy World and he used Anti-Cupid's help."

"Whoa," said Timmy, "But why would he replace you and interfere with my love life? I mean he could have taken over Fairy World without doing that?"

Cupid drew in a breath. He knew what he was about would upset Timmy and probably Chester and A.J., but Jorgen told him they needed to know.

"Timmy," said the God of Love, "I don't want you to panic, but Anti-Cosmo wants to try to make you his evil godchild again, and he's using Remy Buxaplenty to do it. As a matter of fact, you Chester and A.J. have been under heavy magical security because Anti-Cosmo fears all three of you boys."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo, Remy and Anti-Cupid were now outside of their cell. That was when Anti-Cosmo aimed his wand and this time three dolls of him Anti-Cupid and Remy appeared again.

"Remy groaned and said,

"Didn't you already try dolls."

"Yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "but the dolls weren't what tipped Jorgen off; it was seeing Anti-Binky. Trust me, Remy, Jorgen is not all that hard to fool."

"What about her?," asked Anti-Cupid pointing at the napping Momma Cosma.

"She's not all that hard to fool either," said the head Anti-Fairy, "now, everyone we'll begin implementation this coming friday."

And with that wands were waved and the evil gang disappeared.

* * *

"Remy is loose," said Timmy a little nervously, "that means he's going to try to kill me again."

"Actually Timmy, no," said Cupid, "Anti-Cupid, Anti-Cosmo and Remy are in Abracatraz Prison. And even if they weren't, Anti-Cosmo doesn't want you dead; he's just using Remy to try to lure you into his trap. Like I said, he's terrified of you, Chester and A.J."

Timmy frowned and said,

"Why? He's never been frightened of me before."

"Well," said Cupid, "Jorgen's going to talk more to you three tomorrow when you get back from church. All I can say is that there is a link between all three of you boys and its getting stronger."

"That explains how A.J. entered Timmy's dream," said Wanda "and why Chester sensed it."

Cupid nodded. A.J. looked up to the God of Love. The African American boy felt really embarrassed by his outburst, and he said,

"I'm sorry Cupid. I guess I was just so upset about not having a date or a girl I kind of took it out on you."

"That's okay," said Cupid, "Anti-Cupid did a lot of damage while I was imprisoned."

Then Timmy smiled and said,

"Well since you're the real Cupid, I guess you were right. A.J. has a thing for Molly. Although you might have some competition from Dwight."

"Timmy," said A.J. a little exasperated , "I do not have a "thing" for Molly and anyway if I did, Dwight and her have broken up...." A.J. stopped himself when he realized he was revealing something that only he knew.

"Wow," said A.J.'s buck toothed friend, "I didn't even know that. So it looks like you will have somebody to go to the friday the 13th dance with after all."

"Timmy," said A.J., "I really don't feel like talking about this right now. Let's just get ready for the day of us doing guy stuff; going to the video arcade, to the comic book store outside of town. Right now, let's just concentrate on our completely girl free environment.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

GUILT AND ROMANCE

"Okay," said Timmy, "I'll let it go buddy at least for now. That IS between you and Molly."

"Thank you," said A.J, "and there is no "me and Molly."

Wanda frowned and then said,

"I feel kind of sorry for Dwight."

"So do I," said Timmy, "but I'm not really surprised; Dwight and her didn't have a lot in common except the fact they had to go to Wishing Well, but hopefully there're not too many hard feelings and they both can remain friends."

"They are," said A.J., "the breakup was mutual and was very amicable.....," A.J. stopped himself from revealing another thing. Timmy smiled and said,

"You know, A.J. for someone who isn't "into" Molly, you're certainly chock full of information about her personal life."

"Timmy," said A.J., somewhat exasperated, "could we just drop it."

"Okay, buddy," said the buck toothed eleven year old, "I'll drop it for now."

"I have to get going myself," said Cupid, "I have to repair all of the damage Anti-Cupid did while I was in prison. Like I told all of you, Jorgen is going to want to talk to you tomorrow afternoon. See all of you later."

And with that the God of Love poofed out of the house. A.J. turned and spoke to Timmy and his godfamily,

"It looks like I was right, buddy. There was an "outside" force making life more difficult for you. Hopefully, with Anti-Cosmo in jail, he won't be as much of a problem."

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle came back to his office, disappointed that he couldn't catch the floating rope. He decided to check on the the prisoners in Abracatraz, and he poofed out of there. When he arrived there, he saw Momma Cosma taking her nap. He, also, noticed the three prisoners in the cell. The nagging old woman must have finally put them to sleep. They didn't stir at all. Jorgen smiled and poofed out of there.

* * *

What Jorgen didn't know was that Anti-Cosmo and his family had poofed back into his castle. That was when Foop turned to him and said,

"Oh by the way Father, while you were in prison, I was monitoring Chester and although he didn't enter Turner's dream, he did sense there was a problem and he called them."

Anti-Cosmo grimaced. This link between the boys as indeed getting stronger. However, even though it made him nervous, he was NOT going to rush things."

"Thank you, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "You've done well again."

"What do you think we should do, Father?," asked the square Anti-Fairy baby.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "even though what you said does concern me, like I told Remy I'm not going to rush into anything. It will be hard, but the best thing to do is wait until friday the 13th.

* * *

Dimmsdale Elementary's drama school teacher had just gotten off of the phone with Old Man Tang. Never had Bickles been more ashamed of himself than now. This "conscious" of course didn't recently develop, but the feelings of guilt of what he was doing to Timmy Turner ate at him.

"Why couldn't Timmy be one of the bad kids," said Bickles, "I have really betrayed him."

He had always had qualms about doing this to Timmy but he was SO desparate to have his dreams come true. He had justified it by saying to himself that it was just food being thrown at Timmy. It didn't really hurt, and the booing was just words. However, Bickles had seen the look in the pink hatted boys eyes whenever this happened. It was like a piece of Timmy died whenever this was done to him.

Bickles then shook his head and stated to no one in particular,

"Timmy's a tough kid. He's been treated far worse. I'm not really hurting him; am I?"

However, Mr. Bickles knew he wouldn't even be asking that question if he didn't already know the answer.

* * *

"Yeah, A.J.," said Timmy, "it looks like you were." He then shook his head and added, "but why does Anti-Cosmo want me as his godchild; I mean he has Foop, and it's pretty clear he's sharp enough to do things on his own. "

"I have no idea, hun," said Wanda, "but I guess Jorgen will let us know more, tomorrow."

"Well," said Timmy, "let's deal with this tomorrow; right now, let's go to the Dimmadome Dump and meet Chester and A.J."

* * *

"See you, pop," said Chester as he left his mobile home, "I'll be back around 6:00 tonight."

"All right son," said Bucky, "have a great time."

With that Chester walked out of the Happy Trails Trailer park. Alongside him was a dog with dark brown fur. If one looked closely at the dog, there seemed to be crown floating over his head. The dog and Chester looked around.

"I think the coast is clear, Isaac," said Chester.

With that Isaac appeared in his fairy form. Chester's fairy godfather then spoke,

"You doing better, Chester?"

The blond headed boy nodded and said,

"Yeah, thanks for listening to me."

"You're quite welcome," said Isaac. The fairy then paused and added, "So are you going to talk to Tootie about how you feel?"

Chester stopped and looked down and said,

"I don't know; I'm kind of scared."

"Because of the dream?," asked Isaac.

"Yeah, I think that's part of it; but also, I'm not sure if I'm good enough for Tootie."

"Chester," said Isaac, "I think you're good enough."

"Thanks, Isaac," said Chester, "but you're my fairy godfather; you're a little biased."

"Be that as it may," said Isaac, "I think you should talk to her. I mean you'll never know unless you ask."

"Maybe," said Chester, "but right now, I don't want to talk about this; I just want to focus on today and the "guy" things we have planned."

* * *

Unknown to Chester and his fairy godfather, Cupid was following them. He had made himself invisible. He was quite happy with this development. He thought that Chester and Tootie might have that "special" spark. The God of Love then decided to help this along. He poofed away from Chester and Isaac, and poofed himself in front of Tootie's house.

"Now," said Cupid, taking out one of his love arrows, "Let's see if I can help this along a bit."

* * *

_If you've seen the recent FOP episodes, (spoiler if you don't want to know), it was kind of implied that Juandissimo is still Remy's godparent. That, of course, has presented my story with a problem; since Remy having his fairy taken away from was a main plot point in my series of fanfictions. I'll have to ret-con it later, though. As of now, I'm going to continue with the story as it is now. Please review._


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

UNRAVELING A PLOT

A.J. paused for a second and then said,

"Hold on, aren't Anti-Fairies the opposites of Fairies.""Yeah," said Timmy, "for instance, Anti-Cosmo is evil and smart and Cosmo is…" Timmy paused and said, "good and not so smart."

"That would mean any magic that's been cast would be the "opposite" of good magic."

"Well, yes," said Wanda, "why?"

"I just have a hunch," replied the genius of Dimmsdale, "let's go by the Dimmsdale Sports Complex; I need to scan something."

* * *

Remy was back in his padded cell at the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Institute. He did not like being here one bit. However, he did a bit of hope. By friday the thirteenth, he should be out. Anti-Cosmo's plan should distract Jorgen that day, and that's where Remy would come in.

"When I call A.J. this friday," said the rich kid, "and tell him what I know, he'll tell Cosmo and Wanda, and they'll be so furious and distracted with Jorgen, it'll leave Turner and his friends defenseless."

* * *

"What would you need to scan?," asked Timmy.

"You'll see," said the genius of Dimmsdale, "if my hunch is correct; that'll explain a whole lot."

* * *

Mr. Bickles was about to make some calls to arrange the humiliation of Timmy. He was about to dial the phone when he stopped. The drama teacher hung his head down in shame.

"I can't do this," said Bickles, "this stops now." He, then paused and added, "I need to take responsibility for what I've been doing and accept the consequences."

Bickles then reached for the phone and dialed a number. After a second, he said,

"Hello, Principal Waxelplax; sorry to call you on Saturday, but if you're free I really need to talk to you. It's very important" There was a pause in the conversation and then Bickles added,

"Yes, I'll meet you at the Dimmsdale Mall at 12:00 today."

* * *

A.J., and Timmy were walking to the Dimmsdale Sports Complex. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in disguise as three birds. Timmy was curious as to why A.J. would want to go there, but he trusted his friend. If there was something

there that needed to be checked out, there was a good chance that A.J. would find it. They arrived at the sports. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking, Timmy's godfamily poofed back into their fairy forms. Wanda looked curiously at A.J. and said,

"Okay, A.J. We're here. Now what's this all about."

"We'll find out in just a few minutes," said the african-american eleven year as he pulled out his scanner and aimed it at the field. Several beeping noises came out of the scanner. Finally, one long beep came out. A.J. looked at the screen and smiled.

"Bingo," said the town genius.

* * *

The Tangs had just finished going to the Dimmsdale art museum and now were heading out to their car.

"Well," said Rebecca, "that new sculpture they had was really nice. For a small town, Dimmsdale does have a lot of culture."

Jeff and Trixie looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, Mom," said Trixie, "I enjoyed it too, but now let's enjoy some truly great art; great COMIC book art."

* * *

"What is it, A.J.," asked Timmy, curiously.

"Well, Timmy," said A.J., "you remember during that soccer game you kept kicking the ball to the opposing team's goal."

"I was trying to forget," said Timmy, "I really disappointed my dad out here."

A.J. winced. He really felt for Timmy when that happened. Timmy did do lousy out here, but A.J. was more repulsed by Mr. Turner's behaviour. If Timmy's dad had practiced that Saturday morning instead of sleeping in, maybe Timmy would have done a little better. And then Mr. Turner's taking off without Timmy to the soccer game and actually singing with glee had disgusted A.J., Chester, Sanjay and Elmer. Not to mention to the fact that when Timmy was chasing the bus, Mr. Turner crashed the it nearly killing all of them.

"Well," said A.J., "any way Timmy. I just scanned this field; it's swarming with what I believe is known in Fairy World as "black magic."

Timmy and his godfamily looked a little surprised. Although Timmy was not quite as shocked as one might expect. He looked at A.J. with realization

"And since "black magic" is opposite of fairy magic," said the buck toothed boy, "it could cause.."

"Cause the opposite reaction to what's supposed to happend. Like causing a ball to go to the wrong goal."

Timmy smiled, but then his expression became a little more somber. He said,

"But I've never been all that great in sports; do you really think that black magic is responsible."

"No, you're not the greatest in sports," said A.J., "but buddy, having the soccer ball go to the opposite goal of where you kicked it goes beyond being bad in sports. Plus like I said, this field is saturated in black magic."

Timmy looked at A.J. a little hopefully and said,

"This black magic could affect behaviour too, couldn't it?"

"Well," said A.J., "I imagine it could."

Timmy smiled and looked like he was about to jump for joy.

"That means the reason that my dad acted the way he did was because of Anti-Cosmo, isn't it?"

"Well", said A.J., "that could be a factor."

This time Timmy jump for joy and then he said,

"You know, I'll bet that this isn't the only place that Anti-Cosmo put black magic. I'll bet he cast spells everywhere my parents were at. Thats means their forgetting my birthday and forgetting me is not their fault. It was all Anti-Cosmo's doing."

A.J. kept his expression neutral. He didn't have the heart to tell Timmy but his parents' neglect wasn't all due to Anti-Cosmo. Certainly the black magic was a factor, but only in the sense that it could manipulate certain aspects of your personality. It was not a form of mind control. Timmy looked so happy, though, A.J. didn't want bring him down.

"It's possible, Timmy," said A.J., "I'll talk to Jorgen tomorrow afternoon, but right now let's meet Chester and Mark at the dump. Let's enjoy this day for all it's worth."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was monitoring A.J. and Timmy and he just grimaced with rage.

"That bald freak," said the head Anti-Fairy, "is slowly unraveling my plot." He shook his head and added, "but I can't do anything still, because there's STILL a huge amount of security around all three of them."

Anti-Cosmo turned off the monitor. He hated waiting, but that's what he would have to do. The keystone of this plan was keeping Jorgen occupied and breaking down the magical security around the boys, and the best time to do that would be friday the thirteenth.

"When Remy contacts A.J.," said Anti-Cosmo, "Cosmo and Wanda will almost certainly confront Jorgen. That'll leave me to lure Timmy over to evil." The evil anti-fairy paused and smiled. He, then, said, "then I'll have to ask Remy if he'd rather be interred or cremated. If he wants to be interred I'll bury him alive, but if he wants to be cremated, I'll simply burn him alive." He cackled and then contined in his cultured English accent, "I may be evil, but I'm still quite the proper gentleman, and I'll always grant a last wish to my victims."

And with that, Anti-Cosmo's laughter rang throughout his castle.

* * *

Timmy, his godfamily, and A.J. all resumed their journey towards the Dimmadome dump. Timmy, in fact, was so excited he walked quickly ahead of them. Cosmo and Poof, though, kept up with him. Wanda was floating beside A.J. She turned down to Timmy's friend and said,

"Okay, A.J., what are you not telling us?"

"What do you mean, Wanda?," asked A.J.

"I mean about Timmy's parents," said Wanda, "it's not all due to Anti-Cosmo is it?"

A.J. looked down a little sad and he said,

"No, it's not. I mean, the black magic is a factor in this, but..."

"But what, A.J.?"

"It can influence behaviour, but it can't control it. It's still up to the individual whether or not they give into it. What it seems to do is make it harder for people to resist their faults. In Mr. and Mrs. Turner's case, while they do love Timmy, he is not their priority. In fact,....." A.J. paused.

"Go on, A.J," said Wanda, "anything you say is probably something I've already suspected."

"In fact, Timmy's parents put themselves before Timmy; in other words they're quite selfish. I hate to say this about his parents."

"I'm not surprised," said Wanda, "remember A.J., Fairy GodParents are assigned to children who are miserable, and Timmy was miserable long before he met Anti-Cosmo."

"Come on, guys," yelled Timmy who was now quite some distance down the block, "what's keeping you?"

"We're coming hun," yelled Wanda.

"Wanda," said A.J., "don't say anything to Timmy about this; it'll just break his heart."

Wanda nodded and with that she and A.J. rushed to catch up with Timmy, Cosmo and Poof.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**Perils of a Big Heart and An Anti-Fairie's Dangerous nature.**

Wanda and A.J. finally caught up with Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof. Timmy looked a bit questioning at his godmother and his friend. The pink hatted boy said,

"What was keeping you two?"

"Oh," said Wanda, "A.J. and I just were discussing what he found on the soccer field."

"I know," said Timmy, very happy, "I thought my parents just were being selfish; now it turns out it was just a spell."

A.J. kept his expression neutral. Timmy was not stupid; he just had a tendency to think with his heart. Despite all of his friend's faults, there were two things that A.J. had always admired about Timmy; his courage and his big heart. A heart that he sometimes wore on his sleeve. Sometimes, though, the big heart got him in trouble. Timmy would try to see the good in people; an admirable trait, but one that often led him to being tricked by people. A.J., also, realized that Timmy would eventually realize that not all of his problems with his parents were due to Anti-Cosmo, but A.J. couldn't tell him. Timmy would figure it out eventually, but for now, his pink hatted friend deserved just a little happiness.

"Like I said, buddy," said A.J., "it's definitely a factor."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was sitting, or rather floating, on his throne. Foop came in. He turned to his father,

"Thank you Father for increasing my magic to 90% efficency."

"You're welcome, son," said Anti-Cosmo, "obey me and I may let you operate at 100%. You've done well in this plot to lure Timmy Turner over to evil."

Foop frowned and said,

"Father could I ask you something?"

"Speak," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Well," said Foop, "I'm not complaining but I'm just curious; you have me, you can clearly do things on your own, plus you already have Remy as a godchild. What's so significant about Timmy Turner and why do you so desperately want him as your godchild?"

Anti-Cosmo grinned and said,

"Because my son, Timothy is very powerful on the good side; can you imagine what kind of force he could be on OUR side?"

* * *

Timmy's godfamily and A.J. finally got to the Dimmsdale Dump. Chester and Mark, in his human form, were waiting. Mark Chang spoke first,

"Earth's buds. Are we ready to have a hideous time with lots of good garbage to eat?"

A.J. grimaced. He liked Mark, but he didn't care for the diet habits that the Yugopotamian had. Chester, however, lit up with excitement. The blond headed boy said,

"And that comic book store is just across the street from a fancy restaurant. Think of the first class gruel that'll be in the dumpster."

Isaac appeared and shook his head. He liked his godchild, but he didn't particurlarly care for the boy's taste in food.

"Oh," said Mark, "Timmy Turner, dude, I guess Jorgen talked to about Anti-Cosmo and Buxaplenty."

"Well," said Timmy, "not yet, but I know about it."

"Turner, dude," said Mark, "what is IT with you and evil men? First Anti-Cosmo, then H.P. then Dark Laser, then the Darkness and now Anti-Cosmo again. Like doesn't Anti-Cosmo ALREADY have a son?"

"He does," said Timmy, "but you know, I've been thinking. Didn't Foop rebel against Anti-Cosmo?"

"Well, yes," said Wanda, "and he tried to destroy Anti-Fairy World."

"Right," said Timmy, "well if I know Anti-Cosmo; he does NOT handle rebellion very well. Remember he let Foop rot in Abracatraz and after we put him in that evil dimension, Anti-Cosmo was not in any hurry to get him." Timmy shook his head and added, "but that doesn't explain why he wants me specifically. I guess Jorgen will let us know tomorrow."

* * *

"Father," said Foop, "I still don't understand; I mean yes Turner is brave for a human, but how much power could he have?"

"Well, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "remember what I told you about Turner stopping the Darkness?"

"Yes," said the square shaped Anti Fairy baby. " Well," said Anti-Cosmo, " the Darkness was so angry and enraged about being attacked and so utterly lonely. Timothy is a very passionate person. When Turner poured light into it, the Darkness sensed his compassion. And to actually make the Darkness feel loved and cared about, you have to be a very strong passionate person at least emotionally." The Anti-Fairy Commander paused and added, "There's an old human saying; there's a fine line between love and hate, and I I could get Timothy to be enraged and destructive; he'd be a terrifying force to behold." Anti-Cosmo paused and then grimaced and added, "At first I wanted to destroy Turner for turning the Darkness into the Kindness and ending it's reign of terror. However, I was fascinated by the fact that a small boy could influence a force that could and did destroy other worlds. To change something like that into a force for good requires magnificent power; power I'd want to harness."

"Well, I understand that, Father," said Foop,....,"but??

"But what?," said Anti-Cosmo, a little irritated.

"You said the Kindness wouldn't help Timmy, but I would think it would want to help him. That it would feel it "owed" him."

"Oh, my dear boy," said Anti-Cosmo, "you're trying to put motivations of normal sentient beings on a being that exists outside the normal realms of time and space. Even as a force of good, the former Darkness is limited to what it is allowed to do. It has left Timmy Turner and his friends defenseless."

Foop was thoughtful for a second but then he grimacecd and said,

"Father, how do you know so much about the Darkness' nature."

Anti-Cosmo just smiled wider and said,

"Oh, my son. Who do you think CALLED the Darkness in the first place to destroy the universe."

* * *

"Well," said Chester, "let's not worry about this until tomorrow."

"Yeah," said A.J., "I can't wait to get check out that retro Comic book ; what's the name of it?"

"It's called "Retro Graphic Prints," said Timmy.

"That's quite a fancy name for a comic book store," said Wanda.

"Well," said Timmy, "it's had that name for as long as I can remember."

"Well, dudes," said Mark, "let's go!"

* * *

"It's called Retro Graphic Prints, Dad, it's just outside of town," said Trixie, "I think you'll like it." Trixie paused and then turned to her mother and added, "and I think you'll like it as well, Mom."

Rebecca just shook her head and said,

"Well, maybe. At least the name has some class to it. Maybe it's no your run of the mill comic store."

Trixie and her dad looked at each other and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

Foop looked stunned at his father and a chill went down his spine. He spoke in a low voice,

"Father, are you telling me you called one of the most destructive forces in the universe? Something that could destroy all of creation?"

"Yes," said Anti-Cosmo, smiling with his fangs glistening.

"Why?," said Foop

"Because I could."

Foop looked at his father. He had been slightly afraid of his father since he'd been in Abracatraz prison. Now he was terrified. His father had deliberately tried to destroy the universe and didn't even bat an eye. This meant Anti-Cosmo had NO fear. Or at least he felt confident enough that he could control the Darkness and not have it hurt him. Now, Foop was beginning to realize how dangerous it had been for him to attack his father. When Anti-Cosmo said that Foop was fortunate he hadn't been destroyed, his father was not kidding.

"Now," said Anti-Cosmo, "or there any more questions?"

"No, sir," said Foop, "I think I should go to my room and continue to monitor Chester."

"That would be a good idea, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo.

And with that Foop, very numb, went back to his room.

_Okay Please review. Hope all of you liked this okay._


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone; sorry it's taken me so long to get back to the story; my company is in the process of changing over; luckily I still have a job, but there's been a lot of preparation work this week. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

MORE SECRETS REVEALED

The Principal looked stunned at the drama teacher sitting in front of her at the table in the Dimmsdale Mall. She couldn't believe that he'd betrayed Timmy in that way. She didn't expect that from him; Crocker yes, but Bickles; no.

"Are you trying to tell me, Mr. Bickles," said Geraldine Waxelplax, just barely controlling her anger, "that you've done things to humilate Timmy Turner like having people throw FOOD at him and booing him as well as deliberately sabotaging the band try-outs just to make him look bad, and for what? An old geezer who's a control freak?"  
Bickles turned his head away in shame and said,

"He said he'd make my dreams come true". However, even the drama teacher knew how lame that sounded coming out of his mouth.

"I don't care if he offered you a million dollars, what you've been doing is wrong!" said Waxelplax who then shook her head and added, "I can't believe this, Bickles. I'd expect this type of behavoiur from Crocker; not from you; I thought you liked Timmy."

"I do," said Bickles.

"Well, with friends like you, that boy certainly doesn't need any enemies."

Bickles, again, turned away in shame and said,  
"So I guess this means I'm fired."

"No," said Waxleplax, "I plan on doing something FAR worse than firing you"

"Well," said Cosmo, "do you have enough money to catch the bus."

Timmy looked up bewildered and said,

"Why would we need to catch a bus?"

"Well, considering how large this group is, you'll need one."  
"Cosmo," said Timmy, "Why would we need a bus; we've got FOUR fairies who can just "poof" us there."

"I only count three," said Cosmo, rather bewildered.

Wanda and Poof looked annoyed and Cosmo's wife said,

"We're counting you two, you idiot."

"Oh that's right, I'm a fairy," said Cosmo.

Chester and A.J. just looked at Cosmo in disbelief, the scariest thing about is that Cosmo was dead serious. When Wanda called her husband an idiot; it was no exaggeration. Chester spoke up and said,

"How about we let Isaac poof us there."

"That sounds fine with me," said A.J.

"Isaac, I wish we were at the comic book store.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Tangs were just about two miles away from the comic book store. It was then that Trixie did something odd. She pulled out a red cap, put it on top of her head, and stuffed her hair under it. Rebecca looked bewildered at Trixie and said,

"Honey you're going to mess up your hair."

"Oh, Mom," said Trixie, "when I'm doing these things I don't worry about my hair."

"I hope that is the case, honey," said Jeff, "I would hate to think that was some type of disguise because you're hiding who you're really are."

Trixie stiffened and said,

"Of course not Dad. You know I like boy things, and what could be more boyish than baseball cap?"

Mr. Tang decided not to press the issue, but he still did not like this. Trixie shouldn't be ashamed of who she was. Timmy Turner certainly wasn't.

"What are you going to do?," asked Bickles nervously, "bring me up on charges."  
"No," said Waxelplax, "because I actually see that you do feel ashamed and guilty about it so this is what I'm going to have you do. Monday morning when you have class with Timmy, I want you to confess everything to all of the students in your class; and I want you to look in Timmy Turner's eyes as he learns that a teacher he liked and trusted betrayed him."

Bickles looked shocked. After a second he spoke, stammering,

"But Timmy will never trust me again."

"That's WHY it's called a betrayal Bickles," said the principal, "so it's either that; or I will fire you."

Bickles looked down and said,

"Okay, I'll do what you ask, because you're right."

"Of course I'm right," said Waxelplax, "so now that that's settled, I suggest you go home and rest. You WILL have a hard day on Monday."

Then in silence, both the drama teacher and the principal got up and departed.

Timmy, his godfamily and his friends as well as Isaac "poofed" to Retro Graphic Prints. Actually, it was a few feet behind at the edge of the woods. Isaac, unlike Cosmo, tried to be careful.

"Okay, guys," said Timmy, "is everybody ready."

The group nodded and they approached the comic book store.

Tootie was looking out of the window contemplating over what Binky just said. Her fairy godfather looked at her concerned and said,

"Is everything okay, Tootie."

"Oh" said Tootie, "yes everything's fine Binky. I'm just thinking about what you said about Timmy and Trixie. You know, I'm not sure, but I got this feeling that maybe I should move on. There are other boys." The young girl shook her head, "I'm not sure what came over me, but for the first time,I've accepted the fact that I may not win Timmy and you know what; I'm okay with that."

Binky smiled and said,

"I'm glad."

Unknown to either Binky or Tootie, there was someone watching; Cupid. The God of Love smiled. This was a good sign. The love arrow had just begun it's work.

The Tangs pulled up to the comic book store. With some excitement, Trixie got out first. Her mother and father followed suit.

"This is going to be awesome, Dad, Mom," said Trixie, "and if I my quote my boyfriend "Nothing could possibly go wrong."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof went into their standard disguise as a watch as did Isaac. The three boys and Mark Chang were looking through the various older comics. The cashier was at the register and about to eat her lunch. She pulled out her sandwich and grimaced.

"Yuck, this bread is moldy," said the cashier who threw it in the trash can.

Mark looked in horror and darted over to the garbage saying,

"How could you throw this delicassy away." The disguised Yugopotamian picked up the very, very moldy sandwich and gulped it down; along with a few flies that were in the trash can. The cashier looked in horror.

"Uh," said Timmy, "don't mind my friend. He's from another..ummm....place where that is considered high class food."

"Where would that be?," said cashier.

"Yugmm goo...po..tamia," said Mark with his mouth full.

"Okay," said the lady, "a foreign exchange student."

"Oh, yeah," said Timmy. The pink hatted boy went toward the front of the store. While he was there, he noticed the latest edition of Skull Squisher. He ran over to it. Someon else did as well. Someone with a red hat.

They collided and both of them fell on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Timmy, "dude........,"

That was when the "dude" got up. This person's hat had fallen off. And it was no dude.

"Trixie?," said Timmy

_Okay, please review. Hope the chapter wasn't too dry. _


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

PINK HATS AND TOMBOYS

Timmy looked at Trixie who looked very nervous. His girlfriend then, said,

"Uh, Timmy, I'm in here by mistake...,uh...,"  
Timmy, almost smiled. He'd heard THAT one before. He decided to play it cool. He went over to Trixe and helped her up.

"Sorry, Trixie," said Timmy, "I didn't recognize you with that cap. Why are you wearing it?"

That was when Mr. and Mrs. Tang came. Trixie's mother spoke first,

"Well, Timothy. This IS a surprise."

"Yes ma'am'," said Timmy, "my friends and I just wanted to check out this comic book store."  
"So did, Trixie," said Mr. Tang, "she's been talking about this all morning."

Trixie looked very embarrassed. Timmy decided to make it a little easier on her and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Tang, could I speak to Trixie alone for a few minutes."

"Sure," said Jeff Tang, "Rebecca, why don't we go over that section over there."  
Rebecca Tang looked a little uncertain, but Jeff gave a reassuring look, and she nodded and said,

"Okay, honey. Have a nice talk."

"Thank you ma'am," said Timmy.

Timmy turned to Trixie and said,

"Why don't we go outside and talk about this."

* * *

The elderly Asian man, Nguyen Tang was disgusted by his utter failure to break apart his granddaughter from Timmy Turner. He was especially furious that Bickles had an attack of conscious. That's when he made a decision.

"I'll just have to arrange a little "accident" to happen to that Turner boy. And for good measure Bickles as well. "

Old Man Tang was about to reach for the phone when he heard a voice with an english accent,

"You will do no such thing you old fool. I've worked too hard on my plan involving Turner to let some mere human interfere."

The Nguyen looked at the source of the voice. It was a blue skinned creature with what looked like bat wings and fangs."

* * *

"Is THAT Trixie Tang," said Chester to A.J., "IN a comic book store."

"Yeah," said A.J., who then looked at the other side of the store and said,

"And I think those are here parents."

"Whoa," said Mark, "like I didn't even see that coming."

Trixie and Timmy were outside. The Asian-American girl looked very nervous and said,

"Look Timmy, I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry?," said Timmy, "you like comic books. So what?"

"Well," said Trixie, "I like boy things. Don't you think that's weird."

Trixie expected a lot of things. Perhaps a break up; perhaps a word of comfort. She didn't expect Timmy's reaction. He laughed. In fact, he laughed SO hard that he was rolling on the sidewalk.

* * *

The old man looked stunned at the creature. He then reached for the drawer that had his pistol in it. A mistake. The minute he did that Anti-Cosmo aimed his wand at the desk. Energy came out of it and the entire desk exploded. Old Man Tang darted out of the way in time, pretty impressive for a man in his seventies. Trixie's grandfather said,

"Who are you? That desk was imported mahogeny. It's worth a fortune."

"I'm not interested in your pile of wood. I don't think you should either," said Anti-Cosmo, "that could have been you; not the desk."

The Asian man looked very nervous; no frightened. He asked,

"What are you? What do you want?"

"Now," said Anti-Cosmo, "there's a question you should be asking. I'll tell you what I want. I want you to stay away from Timmy Turner; I've got my own plans for him. Plans that do not involve his death."

The old man looked at the Anti-Fairy and frowned up,

"Why?"

"That's really none of your business. Just know that you will stop harrassing Timothy or face the consequences."

"And what consequences would that be," asked the old man.

The blue skinned creature smiled and then waved his wand. There was a burst of energy. Anti-Cosmo grinned and said,

"Check your stock on the computer, Tang, and you will see what I mean."

* * *

Trixie looked bewildered at her laughing boyfriend. Then she looked annoyed.

"TIMOTHY TIBERIOUS TURNER," said Trixe, "what IS so funny?"

Timmy, finally, gained controlled over his laughter. Well somewhat. He was still giggling. Now Trixie looked mad.

"Timmy," said the Asian-American girl, "will you stop giggling and tell me what's so funny."

"What you said," said Timmy, "that I'd think you were weird."

"Why would THAT be funny," said Trixie confused and still simmering a bit.

"You're a tomboy. So what?," said Timmy.

"You mean, you don't have a problem with that," said Trixie.

"Trixie," said Timmy , "LOOK at me. I wear a pink hat, and a pink shirt. I am in constant contact with magical creatures. One of my best friends is a genius; no a child prodigy, and the other eats garbage and dirt. Not to mention the fact that one of my back up friends has a huge boil on his face that's ALIVE. And I know a squid from another planet. My life is filled with weirdness. Having a tomboy as a girlfriend is hardly strange."

Trixie, then, breathed a sigh of relief, and said,

"Then everything's okay."

"Sure," said Timmy, "in fact, it's time to be completely honest with you." He paused. "I hope you're not too mad at me, but I've known you liked boy things for a very long time."

"You did?," said Trixie, "how?"

"You remember Timantha?," said Timmy.

"Yes," said Trixie, "do you know her?"

"Trixie, I WAS Timantha. Wanda turned me into a girl for a day so I could "think" like a girl for your birthday party."

* * *

Old Man Tang looked at his computer. His stocks were dropping. He was, in fact, losing millions of dollars. He looked horrified and said,  
"What did you do?"

"You don't need to know. The only thing you need to know is that I can do it," said the Anti-Fairy, "now, you will leave Timmy Turner alone."

"I don't take orders from vampires," said Ngyen, "or whatever you are."

Anti-Cosmo frowned up and said,

"You have spunk for a human, but my condition still stands. You stand down. Besides, my plan for Turner will get him out of your hair for good. Soon enough, he and Trixie will be separated."

Tang seemed to consider this. Then he said,

"So, I'll get what I want if I stay out of your way."

"Very perceptive, old man," said Anti-Cosmo, "now I'll restore your stock it's proper value."

The Anti-Fairy then waved his wand. The stock went back to normal, and the desk reappeared.

"Okay," said Old Man Tang, "you've got yourself a deal."

"There IS no deal," said Anti-Cosmo, "You just stay out of my way, and it'll work out for you."

And with that, Anti-Cosmo poofed out of there.

* * *

Trixie looked surprised and she didn't say anything. In fact, she was silent so long, Timmy started to get worried.

"Trixie," said Timmy, "please say something." He paused worried. "You're mad at me. You're going to break up with me, or do something worse."

"Yes, Timmy Turner," said Trixie, "I AM going to do something."

And with that Trixie Tang put her hand under Timmy's chin and gently pushed it up, and then gave him the longest, wettest kiss they'd had since the Darkness incident.

_Hope everyone liked this chapter. _


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

EMBARRASSMENTS

Mark Chang had finished his delicious, at least to him, garbage feast from the cashier's trash can. The Yugopotamian, then, decided to check out more comic books when he heard a scream. He looked over at the source of it; it was Trixie Tang's mother. She was pointing out the window of the store. Mark came closer and saw what she was pointing at. It was Timmy and Trixie in a liplock.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie finally came up for air. Timmy was especially smitten; no giddy almost goofy. In fact, the buck toothed boy contorting his face, in a pleasant smile this time. And then Timmy Turner passed out from the sheer ecstasy of it.

* * *

Tootie and Binky were still having a great day, but the Tootie looked at the clock rather sadly and asked,

"How long did you send Vicky to the mall?"

"For a couple of hours," said Binky who then paused, and added, "would you like me to make so she stays longer."  
"No, Binky," said Tootie, "that's all right. I don't want her to take the chance of her getting suspicious, besides, I have to deal with her sooner or later."

"I'm sorry your sister is so mean to you, Tootie," said her fairy godparent.

"That's okay, Binky," said Vicky, "you know she wasn't always like that. I think losing our brother really affected her in more ways than people realize."

* * *

Chester, A.J. and Mark looked out the window and saw Timmy passed out on the ground and Trixie looking a little alarmed at him. Then they noticed that Mrs. Tang was glaring out there. She turned to her husband and said,

"You see Jeffrey; I knew that Timothy was a horrible influence. He tried to swallow my daughter whole."

"Honey," said Jeff, "please calm down; first of all yes I did see it; all of it. I'm a father, you don't think I'd be keeping an eye on my little girl when she's alone with a boy. Trixie was actually the one who kissed him first, and poor Timmy looked like it so shocked him, well he passed out. Speaking of which, perhaps we should check and see if the boy is all right."

Rebecca Tang nodded, albeit grimly, and said,

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll take your word for it."

Jeff Tang then turned to Timmy's friends and said,

"Why don't you guys come with us. I need to talk to my daughter, and you probably should check to see if Timmy's okay."

The group nodded and then followed the Tangs outside.

* * *

Trixie knelt by Timmy alarmed and she shook him gently.

"Timmy, are you okay," said the Asian-American.

"Uhhh," said Timmy with his eyes still closed, "I had such a great dream; Trixie told me about her tomboy self and gave me the hottest kiss I've ever had."

"That was no dream, Timmy," said Trixie.

"No, it wasn't," said a male voice. Trixie whirled around and saw her parents and Timmy's friends.

* * *

"You had a brother Tootie," said Binky, "I didn't know that."

"We don't talk about it Binky," said Tootie, "he was actually a middle child; my older brother, Vicky's younger brother." Tootie paused and then added, "and both of us adored him. Vicky especially."

Binky frowned. It was hard for him to imagine Vicky adoring any child. That still, though, didn't excuse the ill treatment that the red head gave her sister, or for that matter any of the other kids.

"You know, Tootie," said Binky, "I'm sure that it hurt Vicky losing her brother, but he was your brother too. It hurt you just as much."

"I know," said Tootie, "but I think the reason it affected Vicky so much is because she was supposed to be the big sister. She was supposed to be the one who protected Winston."

* * *

Upon hearing Mr. Tang's voice, Timmy bolted up. He looked at the crowd. This was pretty embarrassing. Rebecca Tang's expression was unreadable. However, Mr. Tang's and his friend's expression was one of amusement. Trixie's father spoke,

"Timmy, Trixie's mother and I would like to talk to Trixie alone for a second if you don't mind."

"Uh, sure," said the brown haired boy, "uuhh..,am I in trouble?"  
"No," said Jeff, "unless you've done something that would get you in trouble."

Timmy shook his head.

"Come on, honey," said Jeff to Trixie, "let's go over there and talk." He, then, paused and turned to Timmy's friends and said, "You guys see if Timmy's okay; I think he is, but he did hit the ground pretty hard."

"Yes, Mr. Tang," said A.J., "I'll check him over."  
"Good," said Jeff and with that the Tangs walked over nearer to the store.

* * *

Binky looked stunned and then he sputtered,

"Wh...What did you sa....say you brother's name was, Tootie?"

"Winston," said the pig tailed girl when then furrowed her eybrows, "why?"

Winston. The name of Jorgen's former godchild. Binky then pulled himself together and said,

"Oh, nothing. That's just not a very common name."

"It was my mother's maiden name."

Binky nodded. He was going to have to talk to Jorgen about this.

* * *

"Uh, Dad," said Trixie, "look please don't get mad at Timmy. I kissed him first."

"I know, honey," said Jeff, "I saw the whole thing."

"You were watching?," said Trixie.

"Of course I was watching. I'm going to look out for my little girl even when she's dating someone as nice as Timmy."

Trixie nodded and then said,

"I thought I heard Mother scream."

"I did Trixie," said Rebecca, "I thought Timothy was just being a crude beast, and that he practically swallowed you, but I didn't see the whole thing."

"Speaking of which," said Jeff, "you may want to be careful about being that overtly affectionate in public. I'm not being a prude, but there is a time and place for things."

The Asian American nodded.

"Well," said Jeff, "let's go over and see if Timmy is all right."

They went over and A.J. was helping Timmy off of the ground. The pink hatted boy looked really embarrassed and said,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tang, Mrs. Tang, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"That's fine, Timothy," said Rebecca, "Trixie and her dad explained what was going on. Just be a little more careful."

Timmy nodded and said,

"Well, hopefully nothing else will happen embarrassing."

That was when some kid with glasses stopped and turned to Timmy. He frowned up and said,

"Don't I know you?"

Timmy shook his head bewildered, and then turned his attention to the Trixie, and said,

"Well, do you all have any other plans today?"

"No," said Trixie, "I was thinking Mom, Dad, could Timmy and his friends hang out with us?"

"I don't have a problem with that; do you Rebecca?"

Trixie's mother shook her head and said,

"No, now that I know what was going on. Like I said, I thought you were being crude Timothy. However, you do seem to be a somewhat respectable young man."

The same kid with glasses suddenly turned around to Timmy and said,

"I DO know you. I just didn't recognize you with your clothes on!"

Timmy looked shocked as did the Tangs and Timmy's friends.

"What are you talking about," said the buck toothed boy, "I've never seen you before in my life."

"No," said the geeky kid, "but everyone knows you . You're NAKED LAD!"

_Hope this chapter was okay. Looks like something from Timmy's past has come out! How's Timmy gonna get out of this!_


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

NAKED LAD

"He's WHAT?," asked Rebecca Tang. Her husband looked disturbed as well.

"Naked Lad," said the kid, pulling out a comic book with someone who clearly had Timmy's face, but was much more muscular and well, very, very naked.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was a safe distance away from the group. He couldn't get but so close. However, the anti-fairy commander could do indirect things such as influencing that geeky kid to embarrass Timmy.

"That self righteous old bag, Rebecca," said Anti-Cosmo grinning, "probably won't give Turner a chance to explain, and then condemn him." He paused and added, "and then Timothy is going to be even MORE in despair, and ripe for me to manipulate."

* * *

"That's not me," said Timmy, "that's a fictional comic book character."

"This is what is sold at comic book stores," said Rebecca, "dirty magazines."

"Rebecca, please," said Jeff, "for every 20 great comic books, there's a bad one." He paused and added, "although it is a little disconcerting to see how much he resembles Timmy."

Mrs. Tang seemed to consider this.

"Oh, I know Naked Lad is a fictional character," said the kid, "but this guy" and with that, "he pointed at Timmy, "must have been promoting him; that must be why he was in the comic book store naked, and running around Dimmsdale in the buff."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo just grinned; this was better than those soap operas that Timothy and Jorgen would watch.

* * *

"I DID NOT," said Timmy, exasperated, "run around town naked." He paused. "Why would I do something like that!"

"Like I said fella," said the kid, "you must have been promoting the comic book."

"Like I said," said Timmy, "you're wrong."

"Oh really," said the nerd with the glasses, "then how do you EXPLAIN this."

With that the kid pulled out an edition of the Dimmsdale paper. The head line read "Naked Terror Stuns City" and a picture of Timmy. There was also a sub headline saying "Chompy scarred for life."

Jeff and Rebecca looked suspiciously at Timmy. Even Trixie looked a little disturbed. Timmy didn't have a choice; he'd have to be as honest as possible without implicating Cosmo and Wanda. This may mean that Trixie and him were through. However before Timmy could say anything, Chester spoke up,

"Mr. and Mrs. Tang, don't get mad at Timmy. What happened was MY fault."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo looked shocked. What was going on; was there more to this story than even he knew. He wanted to stop Chester from speaking, but the security was still in place. He had to stand back and just watch what happened.

* * *

"What do you mean, Chester," asked Jeff.

Chester looked at everyone and then spoke,

"I was playing a joke on Timmy; he was swimming at the YMCA, and when he took his shower, I hid his clothes from him. When he realized what happened he panicked and without thinking he went outside." He paused and looked over and continued, "I would have stopped Timmy, but then A.J. called me on my cell phone and asked me to come to the Museum of Natural History." He paused and looked at A.J, and added, "I knew I shouldn't have let you drag me there. That sort of distracted me and I forgot about Timmy, so I guess he tried to make his way home." Chester turned to Timmy, "I'm sorry buddy."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was fuming. Was this even true? No; Chester was just protecting Timmy and ruining the Anti-Fairy's plan. If all of this extra security had not been around the blond, Anti-Cosmo would have destroyed him.

* * *

Timmy didn't know what to say. Chester had just lied to protect him. He went ahead and played along,

"That's okay Chester. I should have not darted out of the YMCA so quickly. You know how impulsive I can be."

"Dude, it's fine," said Chester, "like I said, I'm just sorry you had to go through that."

Jeff nodded and then said,

"Well, Chester. You really need to be careful about practical jokes, and Timmy the next time you're in a situation like that, don't go out. Just call your parents or for that matter me or Mrs. Tang."

Rebecca didn't say anything. Jeff looked with concern at his wife. He wasn't sure if she'd accept the explanation.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo had a glimmer of hope. Maybe Rebecca's high class and rather snooty nature would prevent her from accepting what Chester and Timmy said.

* * *

For what seemed like forever, Rebecca Tang was very quiet.

"Honey," said Jeff, "what's wrong?"

Rebecca drew in a breath and spoke,

"Nothing, it was just disconcerting to learn this. However, I do accept your explantion, boys. But like Mr. Tang said; 'Be careful." And then Trixie's mother turned and said, "and Timothy, like Mr. Tang said, if you're in a bad situation like this, either call your parents or you can even call us."

"Yes ma'am," said Timmy, "so is everything okay?"

"No," said Mark who then turned to the geeky kid and said, "dude who are you? And do you make it a habit to reveal humiliating information to complete strangers."

"I'm interested in that too," said A.J., "why would you come up to us like that?"

* * *

Anti-Cosmo got alarmed. He had to get out of there, before the finger of blame pointed at him. With that, the anti-fairy Anti-Poofed out of there.

* * *

"My name's Benjamin," said the kid, "and that guy over there, "and with that Benjamin pointed toward the corner, "told me to come up and say who you are."

"What guy," said Jeff.

"Well," said Benjamin who then looked in the direction of the now empty street corner. The boy looked stunned and said, "he was just right there."

"He isn't there now," said Mark, "if he ever was."

"He WAS," said Benjamin, "in fact, I think he was going to a costume party."

"A costume party?," asked Rebecca.

"Yeah," said Benjamin, "he was dressed up as a vampire; complete with bat wings."

Chester, A.J. and Timmy looked at each other. They knew who it was.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was back in his castle fuming. Then just as suddenly, he calmed down and pulled himself together.

"Okay," said the Anti-Fairy, "this was not a complete success, but it may not be a complete failure either. I planted a little seed of doubt in Trixie's parents' mind about Turner. By the time, friday the thirteenth rolls around, all of this despair Timothy is going to feel will be intensified. And when it is...." Anti-Cosmo didn't say anything else. He just smiled.

* * *

Benjamin apologized for the trouble, and then left the group. "Well, Trixie, Rebecca," said Jeff, "let's go back in and pay for the stuff we left on the cashier's counter." Jeff then looked at the group of boys and said, "Why don't you guys wait out here. Trixie was talking about going to the arcade, so I'll drive all of you to the mall."

"Yes sir," said Timmy, "thank you."

When the Tangs went back into the comic book store, Timmy turned to Chester with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you buddy," said Timmy, "You didn't have to lie for me though."

"That's fine dude," said Chester, "you're my best friend so I didn't want to see you get in trouble. Although I suspect the real explanation is much more interesting than what I told them."

"It is," said Timmy, looking at his watch which of course was actually his godfamily, "I was going to read a Crimson Chin comic book while taking a bath." He paused and looked at his friends and added, "but it was an older comic book so I wished myself to the store, but then.." Timmy looked at his watch again a bit glaringly, "someone FORGOT to dress me."

"Well," said Cosmo, "you should have been more specific with your wishes."

"Well," said A.J.,"at least everything worked out okay."

"Yeah," said Mark, "let's enjoy this hideous earth day; maybe there'll be some gruel in the mall I can sample." The Yugopatamian paused and said, "By the way, is there any place that sells manure in the Dimmsdale Mall. I so have a craving for it."

* * *

Vicky had finally come home, unfortunately. However, Tootie was taking a nap, and Vicky was too busy watching a DVD she had purchased in her room.

"This is the perfect time," said Binky who then poofed outside.

"Jorgen," said Tootie's fairy godfather, "I need to see you right now."

There was an atomic poof and Jorgen was standing there; he looked a little annoyed.

"This had better be good, Binky," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "I was watching All My Biceps."

"It is," said Binky, "would you care to explain why you never told me that Vicky and Tootie had a brother, and why that brother's name was Winston, incidently the same name was your former gochild?"

_Please review. Hope this chapter was okay._


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

PAINFUL REMINDERS

"Mark," said A.J., "no offense, but you may want to be more careful about your dining habits; I mean all of us know about you being an alien and other unusual events in Timmy's world, but remember not everyone in town knows it. The last thing you want is to have M.E.R.F get hold of you."

The Yugopotamian nodded but then added,

"Okay, A.J. dude, I'll be like more careful, but I don't think I'll cause but so much attention especially," and with that Mark Chang pointed to a garbage can, "with Chester's dining habits."

They all looked and Chester was in the garbage can enjoying a feast himself.

"Good point," said Timmy who then added with some alarm, "but speaking of some unusual events in my life, that kid obviously saw Anti-Cosmo which means he and Remy are lose." Timmy shudderred a bit and then said, "and even if like Cupid said Anti-Cosmo doesn't want me dead, he may not be able to control Remy. I mean Norm wasn't able to control him, and he's an all powerful genie."

* * *

Trixie was up at the cash register with her parents in the store. She suddenly smiled and said,

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetheart," said Rebecca.

"Did you really mean it when you said that if Timmy's in some type of trouble, he could call you."

Jeff nodded and said,

"Of course, Trixie. I mean he's obviously important to you, and from what I can tell he's a nice enough boy, even if he is a bit impulsive."

"I agree with your father, Trixie," said Rebecca, "I was concerned about Timothy not being from our social class because of some of the experiences I've had, but the boy seems to be nice enough. If he needs help with something, we'll do what we can."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Trixie who hugged both of them, "that means a lot to me."

* * *

"Timmy," said A.J., "try to be too alarmed, I mean you're with us; we'll look out for you."

"You guys must think that I'm a real coward," said Timmy, "because I tense up whenever Remy is mentioned."

"Buddy," said A.J., "coward is NOT a word I'd use to describe you. Besides, he tried to kill you, that would make anyone a little nervous."

"Yeah, Timmy, dude," said Mark, "that creepy kid would make my race nervous, and we're a warrior race."

Timmy nodded and then Chester came up after his feast upon which he belched rather loudly. Timmy and A.J. just shook their heads.

"Well, dudes," said Chester, "you ready for the next things."

"Speaking of which," said Isaac who appeared after making sure that no one saw him, "I heard what you said about Anti-Cosmo being on the lose. Tell you what, I'll go to Fairy World and let Jorgen know. Maybe he can do something." He paused and looked at Timmy's watch and said, "Could you guys look after Chester as well."

"Sure," replied Wanda.

With that Isaac poofed back to Fairy World to meet with Jorgen.

* * *

What Isaac didn't know was Jorgen was having a meeting with Binky, and for the first time it was Jorgen who was nervous and not his former assistant. In fact, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe shuffled his feet a bit and looked down. This annoyed Binky to no end.

"Well, Jorgen," said Binky, "are you going to answer my question. I think I do have a right to know especially since I may be the godfather to Winston's sister."

Jorgen looked at Binky. Normally, he would scoff at Binky being so assertive , or at least threaten him, but he didn't. Mainly because Binky was right; he did need to know.

"Yes, Binky," said Jorgen, "Winston, my former godchild, was the brother of Vicky and Tootie."

"Why didn't you tell me Jorgen?," said Binky.

"I think you know why Binky," said Jorgen, "it's very difficult for me to talk about it." Jorgen's Austrian was very sad and very strained.

"Yes, Jorgen, I do know that," said Binky, "but even though we've had our share of issues, I still consider you my friend; you could have let me know."

* * *

"Okay, boys," said Jeff, as he came out with his wife and daughter, "are you ready?"

"Yes sir," said Timmy, "but there are four of us. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," said Jeff who then added, "and besides," and with that Trixie's father pointed to his vehicle, "that's why I own a Town car."

"Oh yeah," said Timmy smiling, and then he added, "and Mr. and Mrs. Tang I'm sorry about the trouble earlier; thank you for being so understanding."

"That's fine, Timothy," said Rebecca, "I'm just glad this mess was straightened out."

And with that, they all went to the Tang's car.

* * *

Isaac was at Fairy World and at Jorgen's office. There was no one there; not even Jorgen's new assistant Mama Cosmo. That was odd, Jorgen's favorite soap opera was on; normally, he'd watch it from the office. Chester's fairy godfather then decided to poof to Abracatraz prison to find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

Jorgen was touched by Binky's declaration of friendship. Other than Cosmo and Wanda, and to an extent Timmy Turner, Binky was about his only friend. He smiled a bit,

"Thank you Binky. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't trying to keep it from you; it's just, well..."

"Well, what?," said Binky with concern.

"I didn't want you think that I was manipulating you to find out about Winston; you were always going to be assigned as a godparent, Tootie just happened to be the one who came up."

"That didn't even cross my mind, Jorgen," said Binky who then added, "they haven't found any leads on Winston's disappearance, have they?"

"No," said Jorgen, "and for that to happen, it means that magic might be involved....." Jorgen looked sad and added, "but if I'd been there for him and done a better job of being a godparent, perhaps he could have protected himself."

"Jorgen," said Binky, "don't beat yourself up." Then Binky paused and added, "You know what, though. I know this wasn't your intent, but perhaps I could check things out on my end. Being Tootie's godparent might make it easier."

"I'd appreciate that, Binky," said Jorgen, "but remember, don't let it interfere with your responsibilties with Tootie; you're her godparent, not Winston's."

"I won't let it interfere," said Binky, "remember I was your assistant for a long time, so I can multitask."

"Thank you Binky," said Jorgen and with that the Toughest Fairy in the Universe poofed out of there.

* * *

Isaac found Mama Cosmo asleep in front of the cell that housed Remy, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Cupid.

"Wait a second," said Isaac who looked closer at the three figures in the cell and then he said, "DOLLS? I might have known."

* * *

Timmy and his friends had never been in such a nice car. Not even, A.J. who was pretty well off himself. Of course, the Tangs were about the richest family in Dimmsdale, even more so since the Buxaplentys had moved to Brightburg. Timmy and Trixie were sitting with each other, holding hands.

"I'm glad I could finally be honest with you, Timmy," said Trixie, "it lifts quite a burden off of me."

"I'm glad too," said Timmy, "I think this going to be a pretty good day. I mean what could possibly...,"  
"Timmy," said A.J who was in the seat across from the couple, along with Chester and Mark, "please don't tempt fate like that; you know what happens with you say that."

"I didn't think you were supersistious, A.J.," said Trixie, rather good naturedly.

"I used to not be," said A.J who then brought his voice down to a whisper, "but that was before I found out about Fairy World and Cosmo and Wanda." The African-American boy then added, "why don't we just say, 'so far so good' and just leave it at that."

"Done," said Timmy, "so far, so good."

* * *

Jorgen poofed back to his office and to his shock found Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Cupid, and Remy in there. Jorgen pulled up his wand and BELLOWED,

"TINY, PATHETIC CREATURES, HOW DID YOU GET OUT?"

"I'm wondering that myself," said a voice behind him. Jorgen whirled around and saw Isaac with Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma looked a little embarrassed. Jorgen looked a little annoyed.

"Well," said Jorgen, "I don't care how they escaped, just put them back in jail, Mama Cosma."

"She CAN'T Jorgen," said Isaac, "because that's NOT them; they're dolls. It looks like Anti-Cosmo has managed to fool you again."

* * *

_Okay, please review. I hope Jorgen wasn't too much out of character, but I did at least what to show that he could have a caring side._


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

THE SEEDS OF DESPAIR PLANTED.

It was evening and Timmy and A.J. arrived at the Johnson house after a very enjoyable day. Isaac had told them about the incident with Anti-Cosmo but he assured Timmy that from what they could tell Remy was back in the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Ward, and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Cupid were back at Fairy World. When Timmy inquired if Jorgen was going to try to put the two Anti-Fairies back into Abracatraz, Isaac said that Jorgen, for some reason, couldn't enter Anti-Fairy World. However, he assurred Timmy, A.J. and Chester that the security was around them. Cosmo and Wanda, also stated they'd keep an eye on Timmy. This helped Timmy somewhat, but he was still a little nervous. However, his nervousness was somewhat dispelled by the fact he'd had such a great day with his friends as well as Trixie.

They entered A.J.'s house.

"Mom, Timmy and I are home," said the eleven year old.

"And just in time for supper," said A.J.'s mother, "did you boys have a good time."

"Yes ma'am," said Timmy, "we, also, met up with Trixie and her mom and dad, and they took us to the arcade and took all of us out to lunch."

"That's great, it sounds like you boys had a good time," said Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh," said Timmy, "speaking of moms and dads, mine said they'd call me to touch base with me."

* * *

"That's what YOU think, Timmy Turner," said Anti-Cosmo grinning, "I may not be able to affect you in Dimmsdale, but I can affect your parents' behavoiur very, very easily."

* * *

"They haven't called yet, Mrs. Johnson?," asked Timmy.

"No, son," said A.J.'s mom, "but it's still early. Did they say what time?"

"Well," said Timmy a little embarrassed, "they were going to call me around 9:00; my bedtime because," Timmy looked down still his face just a little red, "they're supposed to say good night to me. I guess it's silly for me to look forward to my parents doing that, especially at my age."

Mrs. Johnson smiled and said,

"No Timmy, I don't think it's silly at all. I mean A.J. still sleeps with his Albert Einstein doll."  
"MOM!", said A.J., clearly embarrassed.

Both Timmy and A.J.'s mother laughed. A.J.'s friend said,

"Buddy it's fine. I mean I still sleep with my Crimson Chin doll."

"Well," said Mrs. Johnson, "you boys had better get washed up."

"Yes Ma'am," said A.J.

And with that both boys went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

The Dimmsdale Elementary school drama teacher just sat in his chair with one light on. Mr. Bickles was dreading monday, but Waxelplax was right. He had to make things right with Timmy. He was suprised Old Man Tang had not contacted him. The old goat always seemed to know what was going on in this town.

"Maybe he doesn't know about this," said Bickles, "I did speak to Waxelplax alone. Maybe he didn't find out."

* * *

Nguyen Tang actually did know, but he didn't do anything becase of the threats of that strange creature. He had no idea what that thing was. It was blue and had fangs, and batwings just like a vampire, and it spoke in what could be described as one of the many accents in England. Tang didn't know which area of England, though. Although, no Englishman that the elderly man saw looked like that.

"I wonder if I imagined it," said Nguyen, "if I did then I could perhaps resume my plan."

His computer beeped and there was a message in large block letters that read

**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU OLD GEEZER.**

Tang looked disturbed at this because it clearly was not an hallucination.

"Well," said the elderly Asian man, "that creature was obviously real, but what IS IT?"

* * *

Anti-Cosmo grinned as he watched Tang get nervous over the message. It was fun playing this games with humans. Yes, this was a serious matter, but that didn't mean that Anti-Cosmo couldn't get some enjoyment out of it.

"And now," said Anti-Cosmo, "time to check with Foop and see if there's any new developments with Chester."

* * *

Timmy, A.J., and A.J.'s parents had finished their supper. They were now in the large living room watching television.

"Mom," said A.J.

"No, A.J.," said Mrs. Johnson, "you and Timmy CANNOT watch Sewer Gator II. I should have never let you watch the first one."

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?," said A.J.

"Because, I'm a mom," said Mrs. Johnson, "you had nightmares all that week."

"But I was ONLY ten," said A.J., "I'm eleven now."

"Nice try sweetie, but that's still too young."

A.J. looked over to his father. Mr. Johnson shook his head and said,

"Don't even think about asking me."

A.J. slumped in a bit of a huff. Timmy couldn't help but smile.

"Now you know how I felt when my mom and dad wouldn't let me watch the first one."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo entered Foop's room. His son was indeed monitoring Chester.

"Well, Foop," said the Anti-Fairy Commander, "anything new to report."

Foop turned to his father. He was still a little nervous around Anti-Cosmo, especially now that he knew that his father had called the Darkness and had tried to destroy the universe.

"No, Father," said Foop, "Nothing's really changed since what you told me, but I will continue to monitor Chester and you'll be the first to know."

"Very well," said Anti-Cosmo who then left the room

* * *

"Well," said Mrs. Johnson, "that's what moms and dads are supposed to do; protect their children." Then A.J.'s mother looked towards her son and her husband and said,

"Alex, why don't you and A.J. check on that experiment in our lab."

Alex Johnson looked puzzled and asked,

"What experiment, Helen?"

Helen Johnson's face tightened up; her husband and son may have been genius' but sometimes they could be clueless socially.

"You know," she said gesturing towards Timmy, who had his back turned, "THAT experiment we were both working on."

Alex had an epiphany and said,

"Oh that one."

"Come on A.J.," said the african american male, "let's go."

"Okay," said A.J. who then turned to Timmy, "buddy I should be back in a minute."

"Okay," said Timmy.

With that A.J. and his father left the living room.

Helen Johnson looked at Timmy who, of course, was deeply engrossed in the program. A.J.'s mother paused it. Timmy turned to her and said,

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Johnson?"

"No," said the african american woman, "but I did want to resume our discussion we had this morning."

"What discussion?," asked Timmy obviously nervous and obviously knowing what discussion she was talking about.

"You know what discussion, honey," said Mrs. Johnson.

"I may not; remember I have a short attention span," said Timmy half heartedly.

"Timmy," said Helen very gently.

The brown haired boy looked down and said,

"Yes ma'am I do remember, but I don't know why we're having it. I mean I thought you liked my parents. You all do things together."

"Yes," said Helen, "I do like your parents, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you." She paused and then said very gently, "I'm not trying to upset you sweetheart, but even though your parents are fairly nice, they still need to take care of you, and like I said earlier, I don't think you're that hard to take care of, despite what you said."

Timmy looked down and said sadly,

"They're doing better though. This is the first weekend, they've had away from me since that thing with Remy. They've been watching out for me too."

Helen Johnson nodded. Timmy did have a point.

"I realize that Timmy," said A.J.'s mom, "and I hope they continue to do that. I guess what I'm trying to say is if there's anything you ever want to talk to me; feel free."

Timmy nodded.

"I will"

* * *

It was almost 9:00, and Timmy was getting ready for bed. He looked over at the phone that was in the guest room, hoping it would ring. Wanda appeared and looked at Timmy with love and concern.

"I'm sure they'll call honey."

"I'm sure too," said Timmy, "but it's not that big a deal if they don't."

Actually, the way he said it said it, it was a big deal. Wanda's heart broke for him.

It was then 9:15; then 9:30 and finally 10:00. Timmy was having trouble staying awake. He turned to his godfamily and said,

"I guess they got tied up." He paused and then added, "it's not that important anyway. I mean I shouldn't act like such a baby ...," at this his voice broke "because my mom and dad haven't said good night to me. I mean I'm just being a spoiled brat."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked at Timmy with love and concern. Wanda spoke,

"You're not being a spoiled brat, sweetie. I tell you what though, we can tell you good night."

With that Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof shared a group hug.

"Thanks guys," said the buck toothed boy, "I love you."

"We love you too, Timmy," said Cosmo and Wanda together.

"Poof, Poof", said Poof.

And with that, Timmy went to bed and his godfamily resumed their disguises as books on the shelf.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo grinned. This was going to be the start of a great week.

"It's so easy to influence the Turner's. I don't have to use that much dark magic which is fortunate, because if I want Timothy to came over to my side, I'll need all of the black magic I can get."

* * *

_Please review. Hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed, but I wanted to get to Anti-Cosmo's plot a little quicker._


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY

AN ANCIENT PROPHECY

The Tangs, Timmy, Chester and A.J. had sat together in church in the same pews, much to the chagrin of Old Man Tang. However, the old man didn't say anything because he was still too unnerved by the appearance of that creature. So he just settled for glaring at them. On top of everything else, the preacher message was on how everyone was equal in the eyes of God. This day was not going well for Nyguen Tang.

* * *

Unlike Grandfather Tang, Trixie's family, Timmy and his friends seemed content. Even Rebecca seemed a little more accepting of things. Chester was even in a suit (courtesy of Isaac), and that caught the eye of a certain pigtailed girl in glasses. After the service, Tootie found herself staring at Chester.

"Did you want to go up to Chester and talk to him," said Binky who was in disguise as Tootie's purse.

Tootie shook her head and said,

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not ready to move on. I'm stilll..." With that she continued staring at Chester.

"You're still what Tootie?," asked Binky very amused.

"I'm still getting over Timmy," said Tootie.

"Oh, yeah," said Binky, "and that's why you kept casting looks over in Chester's direction. And don't tell me you were staring at Timmy."

* * *

Since the Tangs picked them up, the Tangs drove them all back to A.J.'s house. Trixie and Timmy said their goodbyes; being a little more low key than they were at the comic book store the day before.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Timmy," said Trixie.

"Okay, Trixie," said Timmy, "good bye Mr. and Mrs. Tang. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Timmy," said Jeff, "we'll see you later."

The Tangs drove off. Timmy turned to Chester and smiled,

"You know, Tootie was looking over at you all during the service."

"Oh, no, Timmy," said Chester, "not this again. Timmy, we were sitting on the same pew. She was probably staring at you."

"I don't think she was," said Timmy, "her eyes were directed at you."  
"They were not," said the blond.

"I hate to tell you Chester," said A.J., "but she was staring at you not Timmy."

"You're not helping, A.J.," said Chester.

With that, Isaac, Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Oh yes she was," said the three fairies.

"Come on guys," said Chester, not angry but clearly flustered, "let's drop this. Besides, isn't Jorgen supposed to talk to us today. What time is he coming."

"THAT TIME WOULD BE NOW!," said an Austrian accented and there was an atomic poof and Jorgen Von Strangle was standing there.

A.J. looked at Jorgen and shook his head.

"Do you have to do THAT, every time, Jorgen, "said A.J., "I mean someone could see you."

"I like doing that," said Jorgen, "is there a problem puny human." With that Jorgen pointed his wand very menacingly at A.J. The young genius, unlike everyone else, was not intimidated.

"Jorgen," said A.J., "put that wand away before YOU get hurt."

"A.J.," said Timmy, exasperatingly, "please. Jorgen is here to help us. Come on."

"Okay," said A.J., "sorry Jorgen."

"Accepted," said Jorgen.

Obstenitably, things seemed to be peaceful between the fairy and human, and it was. At least more peaceful than before. However, it was pretty clear that A.J. still did not completely trust Jorgen. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe needed to talk more to Timmy Turner about this.

"Okay," said Timmy, "Jorgen, you said you had something to talk to us about."

"Yes, Turner. I need to tell you about another prophecy."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo watched the group of human children and fairies. It was interesting about Jorgen and A.J. Clearly there were still issues between them. He shook his head. He had more pressing matters than this. This was the prophecy he dreaded.

* * *

"Another PROPHECY," said Timmy, "what do we have to fight this time?"

"Nothing, Timmy," said Jorgen, "this has to do with the future of Fairy World and Earth."

"What do you mean?," asked A.J. who, despite himself was interested in what Jorgen had to say.

"As you may or may not know," said Jorgen, "fairies and humans used to live side by side."

"That would explain the legends that we still have about fairies to this day," said A.J.

"Yes," said Jorgen, "well, there is another prophecy. It is stated that one day humans and fairies will live together again, and it will be a powerful force for good."

"Amazing," said Timmy, "just when I think I can't be surprised by fairy history, there's something else that catches me by surprise."

"How come fairies and humans don't live side by side anymore," inquired Chester.

"Well," said Jorgen, "I'll let Isaac explain this. He did teach history at the fairy academy for a while, and he's an expert on this."  
"Thank you, Jorgen," said Isaac, "well, Chester, A.J. Timmy, it was a fairly peaceful co-existance. In face, it was mutual beneficial. Often, fairies would assist families, in particular in raising the children. It also helped fairies when they had their children, this was this the time before the Supreme Fairy Council decreed that no more fairy children would be born. And none were for thousands of years, until of course, Poof." He paused and then said, "However, soon problems developed; interestingly not long after the Darkness appeared. Soon, the humans and fairies began to fight with each other. It got ugly, too. Both humans and fairies did things that were awful to each other." He paused, "it was determined that fairies would withdraw from Earth and exist in a new realm of their own. So the Supreme Fairy Council determined that one of the warrior Fairies would build what we now know as Fairy World. However, many of the fairies, even though they were wary of adults, were very fond of the human children. So, the Council and this new fairy commander, who incidently was named Jorgen Von Strangle, decided to start the fairy godparent program."

"That explains how fairy godparents developed," said A.J.,"but I thought that in ancient times, fairies were warriors."

"They were," said Isaac, "however, even they were fond of the human children, and even though they distrusted the human adults, they hoped that eventually through assigning children godparents, the peaceful co-existence would one day be restored."

"Well," said Timmy, "this is interesting, but what does it have to do with us? And why is Anti-Cosmo so interested in we three kids."

"Because," said Jorgen, "this is what the prophecy says..

_"From a future land there will rise_

_three lads; one leader, one fighter, and one who is wise._

_They will set a course for the human and fairy race_

_that will end in a lasting peace."_

"That's an odd rhyme," said Chester, "what does THAT mean?"

"I think I know," said Timmy, "THREE LADS? That is another word for boy. Are you saying that we're the ones that cause fairy world and Earth to live in peace."

"Yes," said Jorgen, "you three start the path to it. It may decades or even centuries, but all of you plant the seeds for it."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked amazed. Although they knew of the prophecy, they had no idea that it would involve their godchild. Wanda looked at Timmy, and indeed at the other two boys, very proudly.

"You know sport," said Wanda, "I guess deep down inside I always knew you, and Chester and A.J., would be special. I just didn't realize HOW special."  
"Yes," said Jorgen, "and that's what's unnerved Anti-Cosmo. This alliance will be a force for good." Jorgen, then paused, "and there's something else; we didn't know about Anti-Fairies until after the split between fairies and humans."

"Are you saying that the Anti-Fairies caused the rift," said A.J.

"I'm saying more than that," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "we don't think the Anti-Fairies even existed before the war between humans and fairies. That means either a human, or some rogue fairy, had a hand in creating them."

* * *

In a rage, and in frustration, Anti-Cosmo pounded the arm of his throne. He, then, aimed his wand at the television and destroyed it."

"Blast these fairies," said the Anti-Fairy Commander, "they still think that because they came first, they're somehow better than us. So what if we were "created" much later, we're still every bit as important and powerful as fairies. Which they will soon find out when I bring Turner over to my side."

* * *

"Is there anything else?," said Timmy.

"No," said Jorgen, "but Turner, I do need to talk to you alone."

"Why?," said A.J., suspicious.

"A.J.," said Timmy, "stop it; everything will be fine. Why don't you all go in the house; I know it's lunch time."

"Sure, sweetie," said Wanda, "come on everyone."

When they were gone, Timmy turned to Jorgen and said,

"I know what you want to talk about Jorgen; it's about A.J."

* * *

They were all in A.J.'s room and Chester turned to A.J. and said,

"Dude, why are you still having a problem with Jorgen?"

"I told you why, Chester," said A.J., " He left Timmy alone to fend for himself, and almost got him killed and after I got everyone to promise to treat our best friend better, he wiped everyone's memory." He paused and then added, "Plus I can never forgive him for violating my mind by purging me of my memories of Timmy when the Darkness first came."

* * *

"Yes, Timmy," said Jorgen, "what is A.J.'s problem?"

"Apparently, Jorgen," said Timmy, "while they were trapped in the Darkness, he got my parents, Vicky, and Crocker to promise to treat me better."

"Well, that was nice of him to do," said Jorgen, "but why would A.J. be so angry at me."

"Because," said Timmy, "you wiped everyone's memory. As a result, the promise that everyone made got erased as well. So between that and you wiping his memory the first time the Darkness came, he seems to have gotten the idea you deliberately wanted to destroy me."

"Where would he get THAT idea," said Jorgen clearly annoyed.

"Probably because when that Eliminator said "Destroy Timmy Turner," said Timmy, "You said you sympathized with it's sentiments."

"Timmy," said Jorgen, "You know I didn't really mean that."

"I tried to tell him that," said Timmy, "but he's just having problems believing it. I'll continue to work on him; it's gotten some better though. At first, he was overtly hostile to you, now he just has problems trusting you." Timmy then frowned, "but..."

"But what, Turner?"

"It seems to be something else; something deeper. I'm not sure..what."

Jorgen thought and then a look of horror came on his face and he said,

"You don't think he knows about me showing you that alternate timeline where you don't exist."

* * *

"A.J.," said Wanda, "look, I'm not Jorgen's number fan either, but he IS trying to help all of you. And in his own way, he was trying to protect Timmy." Wanda did pause, "and there's something else A.J., this anger you have towards Jorgen is putting Timmy in a bad position. I'm sure that's what him and Jorgen are talking about right now. It's not really fair to him to have to run interference between you two."

A.J. seemed to consider this.

"Okay," said A.J., "Wanda you're right. In fact, I probably should apologize to Jorgen and this time mean it when he's through talking to Timmy."

* * *

"Good grief, Jorgen, no," said Timmy, "he doesn't know about that; if he did, trust me we'd know it."

"Okay," said Jorgen "I guess you'll have to continue to work on him."

"I'll try," said Timmy, "but I hope I'm successful in convincing him." The buck toothed boy paused and said, "I just hope that A.J. will eventually see past his anger and try to work with you."

"Actually," said A.J., who had just come out of the house, "You don't have to anymore." A.J. turned to face Jorgen. "Jorgen, I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I'll do my best to work with you, and I'd like to thank you for looking out for us this past few days."

With that A.J stuck out his hand. Jorgen looked at the African American boy and then took his hand. They both shook hands.

"Very well, A.J.," said Jorgen, "let's start over, and work together. Deal."

"Deal," said Jorgen.

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," said the buck toothed boy, "at least this problem has finally been solved."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was watching another monitor and he saw the whole exchange. He smiled very sadistically and said,

"Oh it's been solved for now, Timmy Turner, but when Remy tells A.J., and Cosmo and Wanda about you showing Timmy that cruel alternate timeline, that's really going to cause problem. All three of them will come after you,and Timmy will finally be mine."

_Please review. Longer chapter I know. Don't worry I haven't started Jorgen bashing again; I'm just setting up the plot._


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

COMPLETE AND UTTER BETRAYAL

Anti-Cosmo sat down in his throne; pleased with his plan, but somewhat irritated at the hypocrisy of fairies.

"These wretched fairies," said the blue skinned Anti-Fairy, "Jorgen Von Strangle can be every bit as harsh and sadistic as me; yet I'm consider the "evil" one, and Jorgen is considered "good" because we were "born" that way."  
He smiled then, and added,

"Well, soon Jorgen and Fairy World will be gone for good."

* * *

It was approaching 3:00 P.M., and Chester had gone home. Timmy had packed up and was waiting for his parents to pick him up. He waited in the living room. And he waited. It was soon 3:15; then 3:30; then 3:45. Then it was 4:00. Timmy was a little nervous. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were supposed to be there an hour ago. He looked over at the Johnsons and said,

"You don't think something as happened to them?"

Timmy's voice was filled with worry and concern. Even if they were not exactly parents of the year, he still loved them, and he wanted to see them.

"I tell you what honey," said Helen Johnson, "I'll try to reach them on the cell phone..."

"No," said Alex looking out the window, "here they come."

A.J., Timmy and Helen looked out the window and sure enough the Turner's station wagon was pulling in the driveway.

Timmy ran to the door to let them in.

"Hi, son," said Mr. Turner.

"Hi, sweetie," said Mrs. Turner hugging her son.

"I was worried about you," said Timmy, "I thought something had happened."

"Actually no," said Mr. Turner, "we just forgot to come here when we got back."

Timmy winced, but then Mr. Turner continued,

"We forgot something that was precious and very dear to us."

Timmy brighted up.

"Yeah," said Mr. Turner turning to Alex, "we forgot to get the golf clubs we lent you."

Poor Timmy looked like he'd been punched in the gut. The entire Johnson family, including A.J., just glared at the Turners who were too oblivious to notice.

"Oh," said Mrs. Turner, "we realized we needed to pick up Tommy, too."

"Tommy," thought Timmy, "they still forget my name."

"Mom, Dad," said Timmy, "I've got some stuff upstairs I need to get. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Timmy," said Mrs. Turner

"I'll help you buddy," said A.J. Both the boys went upstairs.

"Now, Alex," said Mr. Turner, "can I get my golf clubs?"

"I'll get them," said Helen who was clearly annoyed with the Turners for their treatment of their son. With that Helen left the room.

* * *

Timmy collected his stuff from the guest room and A.J. helped him. Suddenly, the pink hatted boy turned to A.J. and said,

"A.J., it isn't all because of Anti-Cosmo that my parents are the way they are, is it?"

A.J. winced a little. He'd been dreading this. He knew Timmy would figure things out.

"Yeah, buddy," said A.J, "I'm really sorry. I mean the black magic is a factor, but it can't control minds. I would have told you, but I didn't have the heart. I'm sorry, Timmy."

"You have nothing to be sorry about A.J.," said Timmy, "you were just being a friend and trying to protect my feelings." He paused and then added, "you know, you think I'd be used to this by now and that it wouldn't bother me. But it does."

A.J. said nothing. The Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. Poof fly over to Timmy and hugged him

"Love you Timmy."

"Thanks Poof." Then he turned to Cosmo and Wanda, "well, are all of you ready?"

"Sure sport," said Wanda.

"Ditto," said Cosmo.

And with that, Timmy and his godfamily who disguised themselves as his suitcase, went downstairs.

* * *

It was 9:00 A.M. Monday morning, and Timmy just sat in his desk in stunned silence at what Mr. Bickles confessed to. Bickles just looked at Timmy who had a blank stare. The other students, with the exception of Tad and Veronica, however stared at Bickles very angrily. Tad and Veronica seemed pleased about what Bickles had done to Timmy which earned them a glare from Chad.

"Timmy," said Bickles, "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Timmy just sat in his seat and looked at Mr. Bickles. He tried to regain his composure and he was somewhat successful, but A.J. could read the hurt in Timmy's blue eyes.

"Timmy," said Principal Waxelplax, "are you going to be okay."

The principal knew that was an absurd question to ask him. Timmy Turner just learned that a teacher he had liked had been humiliating him for the last few months. Of course he wasn't "okay". However, she didn't know what else to say.

"I guess," said Timmy who then swallowed hard and added, "I guess that explains a lot. I've also wanted to gain your approval and respect, so I guess this shouldn't surprise me. I could never please you." With that Timmy's voice broke.

"Oh, great," thought Bickles, "Timmy actually looks up to me; that makes everything even worse."

"Timmy," said Bickles, "I'm really sorry. You are a good kid."

"May I be excused to the bathroom," said Timmy, "My stomach doesn't feel good."

"Sure," said Waxelplax, "Chester, why don't you go with Timmy to make sure he's okay."

"Sure," said Chester who gave a glare at Bickles, "come on buddy."

With that, the two boys left the room. Trixie Tang just stared angrily at Bickles.

"What's wrong with you," said the Asian-American, "even I know better than to let my grandfather manipulate me like that."

"I know, Trixie," said Bickles, "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say," said Trixie who then turned to Waxelplax and added, "so what are you going to do about this ...man?"

"I'm going to let him stay here and continue to teach all of you," said the principal, "with the knowledge that no one in this class trusts him; I think that is more than sufficient punishment."

* * *

Chester looked at Timmy as they reached the bathroom. His friend looked pale and sick.

"Timmy, dude," said Chester, "I'm sorry that Bickles did this to you."

"That's okay," said Timmy, "besides he didn't do all that much; it was just booing and having food thrown at me." He looked really broken and said, "Im just overreacting."

"No, Timmy," said Chester, "it is a big deal; trust me, I know how much words can hurt."

"Thanks, buddy," said Timmy who actually started to get some of his color back, "I'm feeling a little better by having you here. Without you, A.J., and Trixie, I don't know what I'd do."

* * *

"You're not going to fire him," said A.J. angrily, "he more than deserves that and being charged for assaulting a minor even if it was just with food."  
"No, A.J.," said Waxelplax, "I'm not going to fire him, because believe it or not, I think he does feel guilty and I think having to look into your eyes and in especially Timmy's eyes knowing that no one really trusts him more than fits his crime." Then the principal turned on Bickles and said, "But be warned Mr. Bickles, if I hear that you've made Timmy Turner, or even anyone in this class, the slightest bit upset, you WILL lose your job and you will never teach again."

* * *

"Well," said Chester, "let's go back."

"Okay," said Timmy, "thanks again."

"Anytime buddy."

* * *

The rest the day went by. Timmy and A.J. played with the tether ball at recess. The pink hatted boy tried to put on a good front, but it was evident to all who knew him, what Bickles had been doing to him was like a knife in his heart. The boys stopped and went over to a table along with Chester.

"I can't believe that Bickles of all people would do this to you Timmy," said A.J., "I mean that's like something Crocker would do."

"I know," said Timmy, "well at least Mr. Birkenbake is the one who teaches next; and then I've got study hall. So I won't have to face Mr. Bickles for the rest of the day." The buck toothed boy paused and then added, "Besides, Mr. Bickles is not what upsets me most of all. There's something else."

"What, dude?," said Chester.

"Bickles didn't act alone," said Timmy, "he was able to get other kids and other adults to do this to me. That means that there are people in this town who hate me so much, they'd gladly humiliate me. I guess I'm really just a lousy kid."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo smiled. Ahh, the angst of it all. Soon, with a little help this angst would turn to anger, and then, then, Timothy will be the perfect evil godchild."

* * *

A.J. looked with concern at his friend. A while back, his friend had been struggling with having being overconfident. He'd gotten better, though. However, the opposite thing seemed to be happening to Timmy. He seemed now to think he was the worst person in the world. Before A.J. could say anything, a hand appeared on Timmy's shoulder. The three boys looked up and saw Trixie there. She looked at her boyfriend with love and concern.

"No, Timmy," said Trixie, "as for as I'm concerned you're the best person in the world."

Timmy smiled and said,

"Thanks, Trixie."

"You're welcome," said Trixie.

* * *

It was 3:00 P.M., and school let out. Timmy, Chester and A.J. sat in the same seat on the way home. Timmy's stop was first. He got up and said,

"See you tomorrow guys."

"Sure, dude," said Chester.

"See you, buddy," said A.J.

Timmy went up to the door of his house. He was looking forward to an evening with his parents. They weren't going anywhere tonight, because the trip they had taken over the weekend had worn them out. However, when he entered the house, no one was there to greet him.

"That's odd," said Timmy, "the car was in the yard." He looked around, and he heard some snoring upstairs. He went upstairs and looked in his parents bedroom; they were taking a nap. He decided not to wake them. Timmy went into his room and sat down on the bed. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared. Wanda went over to his godchild and hugged him. The pink haired fairy said,

"I'm sorry you had such a rough day honey. I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow."

Timmy nodded and smiled. Then he looked up at his godfamily with love and he said,

"Guys,thanks for everything. I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, sport," said Cosmo.

"I really need to be alone and think," said Timmy, "just for a little bit; do you mind, I'm not trying to be rude or get rid of you."  
"That's fine, Timmy," said Wanda, "come on everyone, let's go into the castle."

With that Timmy's godparents and godbrother "poofed" into the castle.

* * *

_Please review._


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRY TWO

SOME HEALING

**Wow, this story is really getting long. Hopefully it won't be too long; if it turns out to be, hopefully I won't have to divide it into two stories. Well, let me mention my reviewers;**

**E350-Yeah, Timmy's having it pretty rough, but that's exactly what Anti-Cosmo wants to do to lure him over to evil. Thanks for the reviews and your support**

**Unknown20Troper-You've been a very faithful reviewer in all of my stories, and I really appreciate it. Yeah, Anti-Cosmo is pretty blind to his own faults, and not to give away any spoilers, it will cost him.**

**Numbuh Six-SixtySix-Thanks for the reviews you've been giving me. Yes, it is pretty angsty for Timmy, but I will tell you that no; Timmy is not going to start cutting himself, nor will he commit suicide. Remember, Anti-Cosmo wants him alive.**

**AzelandEponine-Thanks for your reviews; poor Timmy, indeed.**

**Winky 796-I know right now you're just on chapter three, but I appreciate your feedback and your reviews.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro-Like Unknown20Troper, and E350, you've been a very faithful reviewer and I really appreciate it.**

**Well, now let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Timmy Turner, now clad in just his briefs, was in his bathroom doing what he'd been doing a lot lately. Standing against the wall with a marker and checking his height.

He looked at the paper with the mark. It was just one mark, and now very, very thick.

"I haven't grown 1 inch since I was 9," said the boy sadly.

He then got on the scale and weighed himself.

"I'm still as puny as ever too."

Timmy looked at the mirror on the bathroom door. He noticed how scrawny he was. How short he was.

What Bickles had confessed to doing today had really shaken his self image. When he found out that Trixie had feelings for him, it had helped his confidence some. Even the self image of his physical self had improved, but now finding out that not only Bickles but a good portion of the town seemed to delight in hurting him, his old insecurities about his appearance resurfaced. Timmy put his clothes back on.

"Why do people like to hurt me," said Timmy sadly, "do I deserve this." Suddenly Timmy's face twisted, and he said, "I DON'T deserve this." Timmy started to get angry; angry at the treatment he'd been given for so long; angry at his parents; angry at Bickles, angry at Crocker. Pure anger.

"You know," said Timmy, "these people had better be careful; I AM the Chosen One, and if what Jorgen is saying is true, I have a lot more power than people realize. And if they provoke me I could..."  
Timmy stopped. What was he saying. He knew better than anybody what anger and hatred could do to a person. He felt a little ashamed. Timmy looked at the ceiling, and then said,

"You know, Anti-Cosmo, I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." Timmy not only cooled his anger down,he began to feel some better and a little more self confident.

"There may be people that hate me," said Timmy, "but there are just as many people that care about me. So you may as well give up your plan on making me your godchild."

Timmy knew that Anti-Cosmo was not going to stop, but he felt better saying that to him. Assuming Anti-Cosmo was even listening.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was indeed listening. He smirked a bit, and said,

"I do have to admire your strength of will Timothy, but when you're alone on friday the 13th, and without the support of your family and friends, we'll see how well you do."

* * *

Ngyuen Tang was being forcefully brought to his son's mansion by Sullivan of all people.

"What is the meaning of this, Sullivan," said the old man, "I demand you release me."

"Sorry, Mr. Tang," said Sullivan, "your son, who is my employer, demanded I bring you over, now."

Sullivan and Jeff's father entered the mansion. The bodyguard let go of the elderly man.

"Now," said Nguyen, "what's the meaning of this."

"I think you already do, Dad," said Jeff, "Trixie told me what you have been doing to Timmy Turner these last few months, and it's time you made some reparations."

* * *

A.J. had just finished talking to Molly on the phone. He was quite pleased by the fact that Molly had said yes to going with him to the Friday the 13th dance. This happiness was tempered by his concern about Timmy. The young genius was still stunned and very angry over the treatment of his friend over the last few months.

"You know," said A.J., "I think I'll call Timmy. I know he's had a rough day, but I just feel he needs to talk to me."

* * *

Trixie, Rebecca, and Jeff stood at glared at Old Man Tang. He was not surprised at Trixie's and Jeff's anger, but he was surprised at Rebecca. Usually, she was not, at least openly, this sympathetic to lower class vermin like Timmy Turner, but Rebecca seemed genuinely angry at the elderly Asian man. Ngyuen quickly regained his composure and said,

"Trixie, I don't know what you heard, but whatever it is I can assure you I had nothing to do with it."

"Gee, grandpa," said Trixie very dryly, "for someone who hasn't done anything, you're awfully defensive."

"What is it you heard," said Nguyen.

"Oh, I think you know," said Jeff, "apparently you were bribing Bickles to gather people in town to throw food and boo at Timmy. Bickles confessed to everything in class, and surprise, surprise, you were involved again."

* * *

Timmy's phone rang and he ran to answer it.

"Hey, buddy," said A.J.'s voice.

"Hey, A.J.," said Timmy, "what's up?"

"I was just calling for two things; one to tell you I'll be at the Friday the 13th dance with Molly."

"That's great, A.J.," said Timmy, "it looks like there may be a little spark between you and Molly after all."

"Timmy," said A.J., "it's just a date; I know what a romantic you are, but seriously, we're just going as friends."

"Okay," said Timmy, "what's the other reason?"

"You probably already know, buddy," said A.J., "I was concerned about you after what happened today."

Timmy smiled at his friend's concern. He was right about people caring about him; it made him feel better.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "it really shook me up, and I'm still kind of raw, but having friends like you and Chester helps. I, also, realize that Anti-Cosmo is trying to work on me."

"I'm glad buddy," said A.J., "you need me to come over and talk to you."

"No," said Timmy, "I think I'm going to be okay, at least for now. I'm not sure how I feel about being in Mr. Bickles' tomorrow considering what happened."

* * *

"Is there any evidence connecting me with that, son," said Old Man Tang.

"No," said Jeff, "I knew you're too clever for that; however, there's probably other evidence that implicates you with other things. I'm sure if the FBI, or even the Dimmsdale police ever took a really hard look, they'd find some very, very interesting things."

"Jeffrey", said Nguyen, "are you threatening me."

"I'm offering you a way to make up for what you did," said Jeff, "if you accept what I offer you, we can drop this."

"That's blackmail," said the elderly man very angrily.

"Something I'm sure you're very familiar with," said Jeff, "and I really don't think it's as much blackmail as making things right."

The old man looked a little angry. However, he regained his composure.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"I know, buddy," said A.J., "I mean I realize why the principal did what she did, but I'm not sure she's thinking of how hard it will be on you being in Bickles' class after what he did."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I don't know how I'll handle this. I've been through some rough things before, but I don't know if I can handle this, but I'll try."

* * *

Jeff looked at his father and said,

"I know it's little use for me to ask you to stop trying to break Timmy and Trixie up; even if you agree, you'll find some other underhanded way to interfere with them."

"Your trust in me is touching," said Nguyen sarcastically.

"Save it Dad," said Jeff, "this is what you're going to do. I understand that Timmy's parents had to spend his college fund for something. What you're going to do is put set up an account for Timmy for him to be able to go to college."

"What?," said Nguyen, "why would you want to do THAT? Even without my alleged interference, there's no guarantee Trixie and that boy will stay together."

"No," said Jeff, "but that's not about that;it's about doing the right thing. No matter who he is, or whether or not he becomes my son in law is irrelevant. We're talking about a boy who's been treated more horribly than he deserves. And someone needs to make it up to him, and I think the party responsible should be the one to make it up to him."

"I don't have a choice do I," said Nguyen.

"No," said Rebecca, "you don't."

* * *

Timmy had gotten of the phone with A.J. He was about to lay down to take a nap when he heard the phone ring. He was about to answer it, but he heard a noise downstairs. His parents must be up.

"Hello," said Mr. Turner.

There was a silence. Timmy came out of his room and started going down the stairs.

Mr. Turner looked a little upset and said,

"Well, yes thank you Mr. Tang for telling me this. Thank you for doing that for Timmy too."

Now Mrs. Turner was up. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof went downstairs and disguised themselves as cushions on the couch.

"Good bye," said Mr. Turner.

Timmy's dad turned to the family. He looked upset.

"Dad, what's wrong?, asked Timmy.

"That was Jeff Tang on the phone," said Mr. Turner, "Timmy, Mr. Tang told me everything about what Mr. Bickles did to you and what you've been going through."

"It's not that big of a deal, Dad," said Timmy.

"Oh, son," said Mr. Turner who then picked his eleven year old boy up,and hugged him.

"Honey," said Mrs. Turner, "what's wrong."

Mr. Turner then proceded to tell Mrs. Turner about what Jeff Tang told them. He told them, also, about the college fund that had been set up for Timmy. Mrs. Turner grabbed Timmy and held him tight, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, honey," said Mom Turner, "I'm so sorry you've been going through this alone. Just remember sweetie, no matter how hard things are, no matter how distracted we may be, you're our son, and if you need something, even encouragement, come to us."

Timmy smiled and said,

"Thanks, Mom, thanks Dad."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo grimaced at all of this sentimentality. He hated it. It made his job harder.

"However, it doesn't make my job impossible. So beware Timmy Turner, Friday the 13th, you're mine!"

* * *

_Hope this chapter was all right. Like I said, hope this isn't getting too long! And hope it wasn't too sappy, but I figured we needed a little mushy stuff after the very grim last chapter!_


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

TIMMY'S PAST, PRESENT AND POSSIBLE FUTURE.

It was Tuesday morning in the class formerly taught by Mr. Crocker; now taught by Mr. Bickles. Chester, Timmy, and A.J. had entered the school and were heading to room 44. However, as they were about to enter the classroom, they were stopped by Principal Waxelxplax and Mr. Birkenbake. The principal spoke,

"Chester, A.J., could you two go into the class. I need to speak to Timmy alone."

Both boys looked at each other and then at their best friend. The pink hatted boy nodded and said,

"It's okay guys."

After Chester and A.J. went into the class, Waxelplax turned to Timmy and said,

"Timmy, first of all I'm really sorry about what Mr. Bickles did. How are you doing?"

"I'm better," said Timmy, "I still feel a little hurt, but I'm much better."

"Good," said the Principal, "second, I just wanted to say Mr. Bickles is not going to be teaching you."

"You didn't fire him, did you," said Timmy, "I mean what he did was wrong, but I don't want him to lose his job."

"No," said the principal, "we've just transferred Bickles to other classes that you're not in. Originally, I thought that being with Bickles would be the best thing to punish him. However, I didn't consider the effect it might have on you. So Mr. Birkenbake will take over the classes that Crocker used to teach."

"Yeah, little dude," said Birkenbake, "don't worry, I'll do right by you. I'll also give you advice about how to deal with "the man."

Waxleplax frowned and said,

"How does "the man" always end up in these discussions, Mr. Birkenbake?"

"Because," said the hippie teacher, "the 'man' is always around."

"Okay," said the Principal, "why don't you go in there Mr. Birkenbake, Timmy will be in there in a few minutes."

Birkenbake went into the class.

"Timmy," said Geraldine Waxelplax, "I heard about what the Tangs did for you; that was very nice of them."

"Yes," said Timmy, "it was. My parents really appreciated it too."

"I'm sure," said the Principal, "I also wanted to say if there's anything you ever need to talk about, I'm here, and again I'm really sorry."

* * *

The rest of the day was much easier for Timmy. He spent time with his friends and Trixie at recess. At lunch, Trixie ate with them as did Chad. The "popular kids" table only had two people; Tad and Veronica. It was a strange sight, but an even stranger sight was Sullivan, Trixie's bodyguard, standing near the table where the three "unpopular" kids were at.

Timmy walked Trixie home after school while Chester and A.J. took the bus.

"Well," said Trixie, "I'm glad that everything is straightened out and that Mr. Bickles is teaching another class."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I didn't want Mr. Bickles to be fired, but I was kind of dreading facing him."

They reached the Tang mansion, and entered through the gate.

"There's something else, I'm glad about," said Trixie.

"What?," said Timmy.

"That there really are no secrets between us. And I can freely be myself."

"I agree," said the pink hatted boy, "and I'm relieved that the truth about Timantha is out. I wasn't really trying to deceive you. In fact, I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time."

"I'm sure you have, honey," said Trixie, "I'm not upset at all. I actually think it's sweet that you'd do that just to find out what I'd like for my birthday."

"By the way," added the Asian-American girl, "I know I missed your eleventh birthday, but I'll try to get you something for your twelfth. Your birthday is in March; right?"

"Yeah," said Timmy, "the twenty first. It feels good to know you remember."

Trixie winced. She knew his parents forgot his birthday every year. She didn't understand why either.

"I hope I didn't upset you , Timmy," said Trixie, "I know your parents don't always remember your birthday."

"They actually never remember," said Timmy, "but that's okay. I'm used to it."

Trixie was getting to know Timmy pretty well. On the surface, it would seem like it didn't bother him. However, she was able to recognize any subtle change in his voice. She heard the very slight break in it.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy," said Trixie who then put her arm around him, and added, "I don't understand how they could forget your birthday especially your mother. I'm not trying to upset you, but that just seems wrong."

"That's okay," said Timmy, "like I said I'm used to it."

Timmy sounded a bit more sad, so Trixie pulled him into a hug. He returned the embrace. That was when she heard his nasally voice saying,

"Besides, I can't blame my mom. When you give birth to a monster, you would probably want to try to forget it."

* * *

Jorgen was in his office. He was relieved that the problem with A.J. was worked out. However, it really bothered him that A.J. was that hostile to him in the first place. It was even more disturbing that A.J. actually thought Jorgen wanted Timmy Turner dead. Yes, Jorgen could be rough and he had a tendency to punch his friend, but he was not that sadistic. The ironic thing was that Jorgen actually agreed with A.J. about Turner. Timmy was a very brave person and he was a very good leader. All Jorgen wanted was to make the boy a better leader.

Jorgen was in thought when he heard a poof. He looked up and saw the Head Fairy of the Fairy Council.

"Gabriel," said Jorgen, "why are you here?"

"To answer your questions about Timothy and A.J.," said Gabriel, "I know you have a lot of them, and you really need to know."

* * *

A.J. was sitting in front of his computer. A.J. had many questions himself. There was only one being that could answer it. He was preparing to beam the radio signal. Suddenly, he heard a gentle voice coming from the computer.

"Yes, A.J.," said the voice, "I know what your question is, and the answer is the same as I gave Timmy; no, I can't help him with what he's going through."

A.J. looked at the computer with the bright shining face of the kindness.

* * *

Trixie immediatedly moved out of the embrace and looked straight into Timmy's blue eyes.

"A monster?," said Trixie, clearly upset, "Timmy you're not a monster; where would you get that idea."

Actually, what gave Timmy the idea was the conversation that he had with Chester the other day. The one where Chester thought he was responsible for his mother's death. He didn't want to reveal what Chester had told them since it was told in confidence. The brown haired boy chose his words carefully.

"Trixie," said Timmy, "have you ever wondered why I'm an only child."

Trixie was taken aback. She was an only child herself, so the question seemed strange to her.

"No," said Trixie, "but I'm an only child, and so are Chester and A.J."

"That's different, Chester's mother is dead. And you and A.J., well both of you are exactly what your parents wanted."

"Honey," said Trixie, "where is this coming from. What exactly are you saying?"

"You know my parents wanted a girl," said Timmy, "and they got stuck with a boy. However, my parents may not be rich, but they aren't poor either, they could afford another child. Most parents would try again if they wanted a girl. So there's just one explanation; my mom must have had problems with my birth and I hurt her."

* * *

"Why not?," asked A.J.

"Because," said the Kindness, "Timmy has got to go through this trial. And as much as I want to help him, or you and Chester I cannot."

"Well," said A.J., "if you want to help him; why can't you?"

The Kindness looked sad and said,

"Have you ever been in a situation where you know someone you care about is going to go through something painful, but the pain is necessary to help them grow."

"Hasn't Timmy been through enough pain," demanded A.J., "I don't see how even more is going to help him. In fact, I really don't see how the pain he's been going through helps him."

* * *

"I thought there was more going on," said Jorgen, "I can appreciate the loyalty one might have toward a friend, but A.J. is acting like... I don't know, it's not romantic, because A.J. clearly likes girls. It's like."  
"Like a brotherly relationship," said Gabriel, "but it's so much more."

Gabriel, then moved closer.

"Jorgen," said the Head Council member, "I'm going to join your mind's eye and allow you to see exactly what is going on."

* * *

Trixie didn't know what to say. Then she decided to be blunt.

"Timmy," said Trixie, "I think you're wrong; do you know why I think you're an only child."

Timmy shook his head.

"You may not like what I say," said black haired girl, "but the reason I think you're an only child is I don't believe your parents could handle having more than one child."

"They could love more than one child," said Timmy defensively.

"Honey," said Trixie, "I'm not questioning their love for you. I'm pointing that they are not mature enough to care for more than one child. I'm not trying to bash your parents, but I think you need to hear that."

Timmy shrugged, and then said,

"Do you really think so?"

Timmy sounded slightly hopeful. Trixie heart really went out to him.

"I'm pretty sure of it, sweetie," said Trixie.

Someone else's heart went out to Timmy. Rebecca Tang had just come out of the house and heard the conversation between Timmy and her daughter. The children had not seen her.

"That poor little boy," said Rebecca to herself.

* * *

"But A.J.," said The Kindness, "all of that pain, and all of the horrible things that Timmy has gone through has made him the good person he is. By his own suffering, he has learned to have an empathy for people."

"Timmy's always been a nice guy."

"Son," said the Kindness,"I'm not questioning that. However, a lot of bad things that have happened to Timmy have turned positive."

"I don't see how," said A.J., "all I'm seeing is my friend in pain."

"Think about this, A.J.," said the otherworldly being, "why did you develop the immunity to Forgeticin. Why have you been helping Timmy so much and why did you want to remember Timmy sacrificing himself on the Blue Moon of Vegan."

"Because Timmy is like a brother to me," said A.J.

"correct and,..."

"And it upset me that my memory was wiped and I couldn't help him."

"Well, then you see how that bad event became a very positive event."

* * *

Gabriel and Jorgen had linked together and the Toughest Fairy in the Universe was sensing how strong the friendship was between A.J. and Timmy. Brotherly affection. Jorgen could understand that.

"Wait," thought Jorgen, "older brother; teacher. That can't be right. It must be Timmy's thoughts about A.J. The young genius was tutoring Timmy, so that must be it."

"No, Jorgen," said Gabriel, "those are A.J.'s thoughts about Timmy. However, it goes even deeper than that."

How A.J. viewed Timmy suddenly became very clear.

"Father figure?", thought Jorgen.

* * *

Rebecca Tang's heart went out to Timmy Turner. There was something far stronger in her than the social status that she had been raised in. That something was a maternal instinct. It was so strong. She wanted to pick Timmy up and hug him. She was horrified that the Turner's would make Timmy feel like he was not what they wanted. Rebecca couldn't imagine Trixie being anything else than who she was.

"No wonder," Rebecca thought, "he didn't call his parents when he was running around town in trouble and unable to get his clothes.

Trixie's mother decided to approach her daughter and Timmy.

"Oh, his Mom," said Trixie.

"Hi, Mrs. Tang," said Timmy.

"Hi, Timmy," said Rebecca who then picked Timmy up and hugged him.

* * *

"Well, that may have been a positive event," said A.J., "but why else would he need to go through anything else."

"Because," said the Kindness, "it's not just Timmy; his parents are going to have to learn to appreciate him."

"They are treating him better," said A.J.

"And you know as well as I do, A.J," said the former Darkness, "that's just temporary; it'll just be a matter of time before they return to their old habits. Something is going to have to shake them up so much that they'll be forced to remember how Timmy sacrificed himself. And that something is what your parents have laid the groundwork for."

A.J. had a realization and said,

"Timmy's going to be living in my home for a little while isn't he?"

"You wouldn't ask that question son, if you didn't already know the answer," said the Kindness, "I can't answer anything else. You won't be able to reach me for a while."

And with that the Kindness abruptly vanished and A.J. found himself looking at a blank screen.

* * *

"Father figure?," thought Jorgen a little derisively, "that's ridiculous. Turner's a kid himself. He's not responsible enough to be a father figure. Besides A.J. has a father and a mother that both care about him."

A father and a mother that care about him. Suddenly, Jorgen's "vision" became a flashback. Something that A.J. himself barely had a conscious memory of. His parents were discussing A.J.'s future. Discussing the lonely world of a child prodigy. A world where there is plenty of prodigy, but very little time for childhood.

A.J.'s father shook his head and stated,

"Look, Helen. I'd love for A.J. to have a normal childhood too. Where he could play games with other kids his age. Where he could just be a kid. But the fact is that child prodigies like us cannot have a normal childhood."

"Alex," said Helen Johnson, "I was a child prodigy as well; and my parents were able to give me a reasonably normal childhood"

"It's different for girls; they connect socially better," said Alex.

A.J's mother frowned and said,

"I'm not sure of that sweetie. And anyway even if that IS true that's all the more reason for us to try to give him a normal childhood. Maturing is not just about acquiring knowledge, you need to learn how to connect with people socially. Yes, A.J.'s brilliant and he could conceivably be in college before he's even a teenager, but do you really want that for him."

"That happened with me," said Alex, "do you mean there's something wrong with me?"

"Of course not," said Helen, "but didn't you always feel like you wanted to be with the other kids?"

"Yes," said Alex, "and my parents did try that. It failed miserable. I spent a month in regular public school. I was unable to make friends with anyone."

Alex Johnson's voice sounded quite sad. There was a silence and then his wife spoke,

"Look, how about we try public school for 2 weeks; if it doesn't work out, we'll send him to a private school for genius'.

Alex nodded and said,

"Two weeks, and I hope he has better luck than I did."

The vision shifted to A.J. at Dimmsdale Primary School. The six year old had been excited about going to regular school. Even at that early age, A.J. knew he was "different". He didn't want to be "different"; he wanted to be a normal kid. However, it was not going well. No one wanted to play with him and in fact, they seemed a little suspicious and afraid of him because of his knowledge. And to top everything else off, Francis, that 1st grade bully had thrown one of A.J.'s books up a rickedty old tree, after of course teasing him about his "big words".

A tear went down his cheek.

"Daddy is right," said A.J., "No one will be my friend."

Suddenly two shadows crossed A.J. He looked up. There were two kids. One had a pink beanie and a pink striped shirt. He, also, had buck teeth that were just coming in. The other kid was blond and he had kind of crooked teeth.

"Hi," said the boy in the pink beanie.

"Hi," said A.J.

"My name is Timmy. This is Chester."

"My name's A.J.," said the african american boy sadly.

"I saw Francis threw your book up that tree."

"I know," said A.J., "I can't get it because that tree's too dangerous to climb."

"I'll get it," said Timmy.

"But you could fall," said A.J.

"Aint fallen yet," said Timmy, "I'll get it."

In awe, A.J. watched as Timmy climbed up that old, tall and very ricketedy tree.

"Yet?," said A.J.,"he's climbed that tree before."

"Sure lots of times," said Chester.

"Wow," said A.J., "he's really brave."

Timmy climbed down the tree and handed A.J.'s book to him.

"Thanks," said A.J.

"Sure," said Timmy, "you want to play with me and Chester."

"You want me to play with you," said A.J.

"Yeah," said Chester, "We're going to play TimmyBall."

"TimmyBall?,asked A.J.

"It's named for me," said Timmy.

"Obviously," said A.J.

"Huh?," said Chester and Timmy in unison.

"Never mind," said A.J. smiling, "how do you play?"

"There's only one rule," said Timmy, "I always win."

"I thought there no rules in TimmyBall," said Chester.

"That's the second rule," said Timmy.

The scenes from A.J.'s life and his friendship with Timmy flashed through Jorgen's mind. The Academic Brain-A-Thon. A.J. playing video games and going to comic book conventions with Timmy and with Chester. He played on the Little League Team. In other words, Timmy had taught A.J. how to enjoy being a kid. It had never occurred to Jorgen that A.J. might want to be a regular kid. No wonder, A.J.'s parents thought so much of Timmy; he treated their son like a person not a freak. And to have even suggested to A.J. that he was better off without Timmy Turner would be like telling A.J., he was better off without someone who he loved like a father.

"You're my brother; You're my hero."

Those were not just empty words. From the day Timmy climbed that ancient tree, A.J. looked up to Timmy as a hero.

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe awoke from the vision. There was tear that was actually rolling down his cheek.

"So," said Jorgen, "that's why."

"Yes Jorgen," said Gabriel, "now you know."

Jorgen also knew something else. A.J. could never learn about that alternate timeline, the one without Timmy with it. For A.J. would hate Jorgen forever.

* * *

"Mom," said Trixie very embarrassed, "put my boyfriend down."

"Well, honey," said Rebecca, "He could be my son in law one day. I think that gives me the right to hug him."

Timmy smiled and said,

"Son in law? You mean you'd like for me to be your son in law one day."

"I couldn't think of a finer one."

Timmy Turner had finally won over Rebecca Tang.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was monitoring everything. He smirked and then he said,

"Oh, Jorgen, A.J. will do more than hate you forever when he finds out what you did; he's liable to find a way to really hurt you.

* * *

**Okay everyone a very long chapter I know, and not much action, but the action is coming. Those who are Doctor Who fans may find the conversation between A.J. and the Kindness somewhat reminicient of the Doctor Who Episode "The Waters of Mars" when the Doctor talked to the commander of the Mars Colony via the intercom. Don't worry the Kindness is not going go all "Time Lord Victorious" on us. Incidently if you ever do see that Doctor Who episode, the scariest part is not the water monsters, but what the Doctor does at the end. Well, I've rambled on enough. I hope this chapter was okay and didn't put you to sleep. Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

TIMELINES

It was Wednesday night and A.J. and Timmy were at Timmy's house at a study session. Chester had caught a stomach virus. He should be back by friday. There was a test tomorrow. However, fortunately, Birkenbake unlike the very sadistic Crocker, would allow Chester to make it up friday. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in their fairy forms. Cosmo floated a little closer them and said,

"So Timmy, A.J. How'd you like to play the "Not Study Game?"

"I really wouldn't Cosmo," said Timmy, "I've brought my grades up, and I don't won't to take a chance of them dropping."

"You sure?," asked the green haired fairy.

"Cosmo," said Wanda, "you heard what Timmy said. He needs to study."

"Well," said Cosmo, "if you don't want to do that, how'd you like to mechanical bull ride with a disco ball?"

Timmy furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed to be considering this. A.J. would take care of this, though.

"Cosmo," said the young genius, "how would you like to play with a clone of SUPERTOILET?"

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH'!", sceamed the fairy godfather who immediatedly poofed back into the fishbowl. Wanda and Poof just smiled, as did Timmy.

"Thanks, A.J.," said Timmy, "I was almost tempted to do that."

"I know," A.J., "sorry to scare your husband, Wanda."  
"That's fine, A.J.," said Wanda, "like Timmy said he needs to study for that test."

"A.J. good friend," said Poof, "always help Timmy."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "you have been a great friend. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," said A.J.

"Well," said Wanda, "I guess Poof and I will leave you two boys to your studying. I'll check on Cosmo, and I'll try to keep him from bothering you for the rest of the night."

"Okay, Wanda thanks," said Timmy.

Wanda was about to poof out of there. Then she looked at A.J. and smiled. She floated over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks A.J.," said Wanda, "for all you've done for Timmy."

A.J. and Timmy were a little surprised, but not too much. Wanda always had a soft spot for A.J.

"You're quite welcome, Wanda," said A.J.

With that, Wanda and Poof went back into the fish bowl.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo watched the whole sickening thing from his castle. It was not just sickening because he hated senitmentality although that was certainly part of it. It was sickening because the closer and better the relationship with Turner's fairies and A.J. and Chester got, the more it laid the groundwork for that accursed prophecy.

Foop came into the room and Anti-Cosmo turned and faced his son.

"Father," said Foop a little nervously.

"Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "anything to report."

"No sir," said Foop, "just that Chester had a mild stomach virus. It appears that you trying to give Chester a severe flu to incapacitate him so he can't help Turner did not work out so well. The heavy security dimished it's severity."

"But," said Anti-Cosmo, "it did get through no matter how weakened. This means as Friday the 13th approaches, our power will simply grow stronger."

Foop nodded.

"Is there anything else?," asked blue skinned Anti-Fairy.

"No sir," said Foop who then looked at the chess board in front of his father. Most of the figures seemed to be pawns and they were shaped like various individuals; A.J., Jorgen, Cosmo, and Wanda. He, also, noticed that the Timmy Turner figure was the largest sized pawn on the board.

"Oh yes, my son," said Anti-Cosmo, "it's quite fun playing with these peoples lives. Whenever I have a moment of doubt as to what I'm going to do, playing this game of chess always puts me back on track."

"Yes, Father," said Foop who then looked at little closer at the chess board. One figure looked like it had been smashed. He approached the chess board and squinted his eyes. He was trying to make out the details. It looked like it was a figure was a white jacket and a bow tie. Foop looked up at his father.

"What on Earth, Father," said Foop, "are you planning to do to Remy?"

* * *

Timmy and A.J. had taken a bit of break. The boys went down to the kitchen and had some soda. They sat at the table.

"So, " said A.J., "you still doing all right after everything that's happened?"

"Yeah, buddy," said Timmy, "it helps having friends like you and being together with Trixie."

I'm glad, Timmy," said A.J., "I still can't believe that Mr. Bickles did that to you. I mean that's the kind of behaviour that I'd expect from Crocker."

"Well," said Timmy, "I was surprised too, but at least Mr. Bickles came clean. I don't think Crocker would do that." A pause then Timmy continued, "Although as nuts as Mr. Crocker is, he is right about the existence of fairy godparents."

"That still does NOT excuse his treatment of you," said A.J.

"Well," said Timmy, "maybe in a way it does. I mean you've seen the footage of what happened. It's all my fault that Crocker's the way he is and it's also my fault he lost Cosmo and Wanda."

A.J. frowned and then said,

"Buddy, I wouldn't say it's all your fault, Cosmo didn't help matters either."

"No," said Timmy, "but we wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't been so stupid and went back into the past. He'd probably have not lost Cosmo and Wanda until he grew up, and he'd have a been a happier adult."

"Timmy," said A.J., "actually that would have happened whether or not you had been there."

"What do you mean?," said Timmy.

"I mean that Crocker's secret being blown is one of the fixed events in history; it would have always happened."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo smiled a smile that gave even Foop the creeps.

"I plan to use him and then destroy him."

"You don't think he's of anymore use to us," asked Foop.

"No," said the Anti-Fairy Commander, "for one thing I don't trust that rich brat and another he wants to kill Timothy. I have no interest in that. I want all of my resources to pull Turner over to evil so I don't have time nursemaid another evil apprentice. Besides, Timmy looks much better in evil shorts than Remy."

And with that, Anti-Cosmo let out an evil laugh which rang through his castle.

* * *

"A.J.," asked Timmy, "that wouldn't have happened without my interference. I'm the one who ruined Crocker's life."

"Timmy," said Crocker, "I've analysed Crocker psychologically; the seeds for him going nuts have always been there. Besides, I've observed different timelines with my computer program. Crocker always has an obssession with fairies. In many scenarios, no one thinks he's nuts so he uses the resources of various schools such as the Dimmsdale branch of Harvard university. In fact, in those timelines he's frightenly successful at proving the existence of fairies. He,also, winds up doing things that makes what he did when he took over the world in the real time line look like a hayride."

Timmy swallowed and then said,

"A.J.?"

"Yeah, buddy," said the african american boy.

"You have a computer program that lets you see alternate timelines?"

"Well not per se," said A.J., "what it does is that I feed it different scenarios and put in a personaltiy file like on Crocker for instance and it gives various theoritical timelines."

"Theoritical," said Timmy, "you've just viewed them as theories."

"Yeah," said A.J., "theories. However, with those theories I've come to the conclusion that disaster would have happened to Crocker on that March 15th, and he would always be obssessed with fairies either way."

Timmy let out a sigh of relief. A.J. then frowned and said,

"Timmy is there something you're not telling me. Have you seen some sort of alternate timeline that I haven't?"

* * *

_And we get closer to Friday the 13th and Anti-Cosmo's evil plan. Please review._


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRY FIVE**

**REMY'S DARKNESS.**

Timmy had to be careful. Jorgen and A.J. had just made peace. If A.J. found out what Jorgen had done; there was no telling what would happen. Although Timmy had been shown the correct context of his timeline by the Fairy Council, they did not show Crocker. That was understandable; the fairy elders emphasized how rich he had made the lives of his family and friends, of which Crocker was neither. So Timmy assumed that his interference with Crocker's childhood had been the main reason that the lunatic teacher had turned out the way he did.

"Well, buddy?," asked A.J.

"Oh no, A.J.," said Timmy, "I'm just amazed at your sheer genius. I mean you design a program that shows different scenarios of time. Like I've said before; I'm in awe of your intelligence."

"Thanks, buddy," said A.J., "look, let's get back to studying."

And with that the boys went upstairs to Timmy's room.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were in the fishbowl putting Poof to bed. The fairy baby had a tiring day so he was ready to go to sleep. Wanda looked over at Cosmo and said,

"You know, I'm glad that everything's working okay in Timmy's life"

Cosmo nodded.

"I know," said Cosmo, "Timmy's doing much better in school and people are treating him better, plus he finally got Trixie."

Wanda had been nodding in agreement until the name "Trixie" upon which she frowned. The usual Clueless Cosmo picked up on this.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, "don't tell me you STILL have problems with Trixie?"

* * *

Timmy and A.J. were finishing up their study session. A.J. glanced at the clock. It said 7:30.

"Buddy," said A.J., "I've got to go. My curfew is at 8:00."

"That's fine, A.J.,said Timmy, "I think I'm ready for that test."

"Great," said A.J who picked his books and then added, "see you tomorrow Timmy."

"See you buddy," said Timmy.

After A.J. left, Timmy frowned a bit. He was relieved that A.J. didn't know about what happened with him and Jorgen. However, he was concerned about A.J. finding out. That's when he made a decision. He looked at the fishbowl to make sure that Cosmo and Wanda weren't there. They weren't. He quietly went out of his room; snuck by his parents who were rather engrossed in a T.V. show. Timmy went outside and up to his treehouse.

"Jorgen, I need to talk to you," said Timmy.

There was an atomic poof and Jorgen Von Strangle was standing there.

* * *

"Cosmo," said Wanda, "I really am trying, but like I said, it's difficult when I'm not sure how honest she's going to be with Timmy."

"She was, Wanda," said Cosmo, "Timmy found out the whole thing Saturday, and besides he had kept the whole "Timantha" thing from her."

"That's different Cosmo," said Wanda, "Trixie had no choice except to reveal she was a tomboy. Timmy volunteerly told her about Timatha. If Timmy had never run into the Tangs at that comic book store, Trixie would still be keeping that side of herself secret."

"Come on, Wanda," said Cosmo, "try to give her the benefit of the doubt, I'm sure that she would have told him on her own anyway."

"I'm not sure of that honey," said the pink haired fairy.

"Well," said the green haired fairy godfather, "I don't know why; the Tangs set up a college fund for Timmy, and Trixie seemed extremely upset at Mr. Bickles for doing what he did."

"That's another thing," said Wanda, "this booing and humiliating of Timmy has been going on for months. Yet Trixie didn't seem all that upset about it. It, in fact, happened at her costume party and she did nothing to stop it." Wanda looked really angry and then added, "and then she booted Timmy out of the party on that springboard. Again."

"You mean," said Cosmo, "the same costume party that you, I and Poof went to, even though Timmy wasn't invited?"

* * *

"I really need to get an office down here," said Jorgen, "what is it this time, Turner?"

"Jorgen," said Timmy, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"Well, about that alternate timeline," said Timmy.

What about it?," said Jorgen a little nervously.

"I just want to know, can anyone find out about what happened."

* * *

Wanda was taken aback. She didn't expect this reaction. Then she frowned a little angrily.

"Actually Timmy WAS invited," said Wanda, "my idiot of a husband just intercepted the letter."

"Timmy didn't know that," said Cosmo, "and I've been thinking. What were we even doing there? I mean even as dimwitted as I am, I know better than to show myself in that close proximity to Crocker. And why weren't we both a little more sensitve to Timmy about this. It was, almost, like everyone, including us, went out of our way to make him feel bad."

Wanda looked surprised. Cosmo was having one of his rare moments of clarity; and they were rare.

"Come to think of it, sweetie you're right," said the fairy godmother, "in fact, I've been doing things that I don't normally do. Remember when Foop came for that horrible playdate with Poof. I actually took Foop's word over Poof's. That's not like me at all."

"Well," said Cosmo, "paraphrasing Mr. Crocker, there's only ONE explanation."

"ANTI-COSMO," both fairies said contorting much like the insane teacher.

* * *

"What do you mean, Timmy?," asked Jorgen.

"You know what I mean," said Timmy, "does anyone else know about what happened?"

"The Fairy Council knows, Turner," said Jorgen being evasive obviously.

"I KNOW the Fairy Council knows, Jorgen," said Timmy, "they showed me the correct timeline. Does anyone else?"

"The Tooth Fairy," said Jorgen, "in fact, she was the one who suggested I apologize to you."

Timmy shook his head and stated,

"Let me rephrase this, Jorgen, does anyone know who could get the information back to A.J. Anyone magical?"

Jorgen looked down and said,

"Norm the Genie knows,"said Jorgen.

"What?," said Timmy.

"That's how he was able to blackmail me into releasing him from prison"

"Well," said Timmy "Norm's not hostile to us anymore so I doubt he'd share that with anyone else." The Timmy's eyes widened in realization.

"But," said the pink hatted boy, "if Norm knows that means Remy KNOWS."

* * *

Remy Buxaplenty was sitting in his padded cell. Friday the 13th was just one day closer. Once Remy revealed everything to A.J. who would almost certainly reveal everything to Cosmo and Wanda. All three of them, and quite possibly Chester, would confront Jorgen leaving Timmy Turner alone and defenseless. He would finally rid the world of that accursed blight on mankind Timmy Turner and Jorgen would reward him by giving him Juandissimo back.

"Jorgen," said Remy, "might act offended, but it's an act, because he himself said everyone was better off without Turner."

* * *

"Yes, Timmy, Remy knows," said Jorgen.

"Which means," said Timmy, "he can relay that information to A.J. Jorgen, you're going to have to do something."

"I can't Turner," said Jorgen.

"Why not?," said Timmy.

"Because like you and A.J. and Chester, Remy is under heavy security only it's courtesy of Anti-Cosmo." Jorgen looked down a little in shame and then added, "he actually thought he was doing me a favor."

"What?," said Timmy.

"Timmy," said Jorgen, "when I tell you this, remember Remy is insane. What hs says are essentially the ravings of a madman."

"Well, what did he say?," asked Timmy.

"What Norm told me is that Remy somehow found out about that alternate timeline, he took the video quite literally. He believed that you being dead would make the world better and I would reward him by giving him back Juadissimo," said Jorgen, "Now remember Timmy, Remy is nuts so what he's saying is not true."

"I believe you, Jorgen," said Timmy, "but A.J. may not which is why we need to get to Remy."

The pink hatted boy paused and then said,

"That means I have to go to the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Ward and somehow convince Remy Buxaplenty, someone who detests me and wishes me dead, not to reveal this to A.J.

* * *

_And another chapter. Please Review._


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

"Turner", said Jorgen, "are you crazy? Remy is NOT going to listen to reason. He hates you and he's extremely dangerous even in the insane asylum."

"Jorgen," said Timmy, "I have to try. You and A.J. just made peace; the last thing I want is for you and him to start fighting again."

Jorgen seemed to consider this and then frowned and said,

"You have have point Timmy."

There was a pause for a second and then Jorgen said,

"Go ahead, say it Turner. I know you want to say it."

"Say what?," asked Timmy.

"That I really screwed up," said Jorgen, "that showing that alternate timeline was one of the worst things I ever did."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was monitoring the whole thing. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"This is NOT going to happen," said the lead Anti-Fairy, "I need to go to Remy NOW!"

And with that, Anti-Cosmo anti-poofed out of there.

* * *

"Jorgen," said Timmy, "look I've done things before without thinking through the consequences as you well know. Anyway, I can tell you regret this, but right now the important thing is to stop Remy from letting A.J. from finding out. That way, we can FINALLY bury this incident forever."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was in Remy's cell. By his expression, Remy could tell that Anti-Cosmo was alarmed.

"What is it, Anti-Cosmo?," asked Remy, alarmed.

"Turner figured out that you might try to tell A.J. about that alternate timeline," said Anti-Cosmo, "and he's planning to come down here and try to talk you out of it."

Remy put up a smug expression and said,

"So what?. Turner can't talk ME out of anything. He's not going to be able to stop from telling A.J."

"Are you sure, Remy," said Anti-Cosmo, "Timothy is pretty persuasive and even if he can't persuade you to change your mind he might find some other way to stop you."

"Oh, please," said Remy, "I've Remy Buxaplenty, I've got more money than Turner can even dream ABOUT. I'm confident that this plan will go through."

"You're pretty sure of yourself," said Anti-Cosmo, "unfortunately, I don't have the faith you do. The only way I believe to deal with this problem is to make it so you can't communicate with him until Friday the 13th."

"How do you propose to do that?," asked Remy, a little nervous about where this conversation was going.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "if you're in a coma until friday he CAN'T talk to you."

"In a coma...how?..asked Remy but by that time Anti-Cosmo had waved his wand and Remy immediatedly fell on the floor.

Anti-Cosmo smiled at Remy's fallen form and said,

"Now, that's taken care of."

* * *

"Thank you, Timmy," said Jorgen.

"Don't mention it," said the pink hatted boy.

"So," said Jorgen, "what are you going to do?"

"Well," said Timmy, "I've got an emergency wand. Yes, Wanda now trusts me enough with it. So I'll just "poof" over there." I won't be long."

"Good luck, Turner," said Jorgen who atomic poofed out of there.

Timmy, then, waved his wand and wound up in the Dimmsdale Psychiatric Ward in front of Remy's room. There was an alarm going off.

"What the...," said Timmy.

There was a commotion down the hall; Timmy looked around and found a closet and went into it. It was just in time also for a group of doctors was heading towards Remy's room.

"This is Dr. McIntosh," said one the doctors on his cell phone, "we need to transport Remy Buxaplenty to Dimmsdale General Hospital. He's lost consciousness due to some type of brain trauma."

Timmy gasped. He, also, felt a twinge of pity for Remy. He didn't like Buxaplenty, but he didn't want him dead or worse as a vegetable.

"Yes," said Dr. McIntosh, "we know that Remy's been depressed for days, so we're treating this as a potential suicide attempt."

Now Timmy felt a little more pity for Remy. He must not have been willing to wait to get out of the psychiatric institute. He, also, felt a little relieved and that made poor Timmy feel a little guilty.

"At least, now," said Timmy, "Remy can't tell A.J. about this, and Anti-Cosmo can't get anywhere near A.J., me and Chester because of the extra security around them."

And with that, Timmy poofed out of there.

* * *

"Oh," said Anti-Cosmo, "that's what you think Timothy. That's what YOU think."

* * *

Timmy poofed back into his room. To his shock, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were there. They looked worried.

"Hun," said Wanda, "what's going on? Why on earth were you talking to Jorgen? And why did you use the emergency wand. Where'd you poof too?"

* * *

Tootie was in bed and she was sound asleep. Binky, then poofed down to the Dimmsdale Police Department in the Cold Case section. He looked around and made sure no one was watching. No one was. He went to the file that began with Vicky's and Tootie's last name. Although magic had been unable to trace Winston down, perhaps the records might yield a clue. He poofed open the drawer. He immediatedly found Winston's file. He read it. Not much was in there that Binky didn't already know about. Just that Winston had mysteriously disappeared and no one; the FBI, or the Dimmsdale Police Department had been able to find him. He looked closer at Winston's last known whereabouts.

"Dimmdale Flats?," asked Binky, "what was he doing there?"

* * *

"Uhhh," said Timmy, "I was just asking Jorgen about what to get Trixie for next year's Valentines Day."

"JORGEN?," said Wanda and Cosmo simultaenously.

"Poof? Poof?," said Poof, very questioningly.

"Timmy," said Wanda, "I know you too well. I know Jorgen would be the last person to give you dating advice even if he IS married to the Tooth Fairy."

"Okay," said Timmy, "Here's the truth. I promised not to tell, but Jorgen was actually asking ME for advice on what to get the Tooth Fairy for their anniversary."

"Now that I do believe," said Wanda, "but that still doesn't explain why you were gone? Where did you go?"

"I went to Fairy World to help Jorgen pick out a gift. It's a good thing I did, too. He was going to give her some heart shaped barbells. I told him that wasn't very romantic. So he got a "tooth" necklace for her made of the finest teeth known to Fairy World."

"Well," said Cosmo, "that sounds like Jorgen"

"Okay, hun," said Wanda, "you'd better get to bed. You've got that test and you need to sleep."

"I will," said Timmy, "good night guys."

His godfamily said their good nights and then Timmy went to bed himself.

Just before he went to bed he muttered to himself,

"I'm sorry about Remy, but at least NOW the truth can't get to A.J.

And with that, Timmy rolled over and had the best sleep he'd had in a while.

* * *

_Please review._


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

A SECRET COMES OUT

Fairy World. Such a wonderful place on a Friday night. Full of wonderfully strange sights; or just wonderful sights or just strange sights. However, there was a sight occuring that was even strange by Fairy World standards. And that was a mob of fairies with torches, wands and pitchforks. The mob was strange enough, but the person running from the mob was stranger still. It was Jorgen Von Strangle running; in actual fear from the mob. He may have been the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, but not even he could hold his own with a bunch of fairies. Wanda was at the head of the mob with her head on fire and with her wand glowing at full power.

Wanda took aim and Jorgen's crown exploded. Jorgen then tried to activate his jetpack, but Wanda took aim again and his jetpack exploded. So he just settled for running as fast as he could.

"I wonder," said Jorgen, panting, "who else is angry at me."

That was when a bunch of garbage fell on top of Jorgen causing him to trip. He got up and looked up. Big Daddy. Jorgen, then, ran harder. He finally saw sign with the words, "Fairy Stone Park: With woods so thick you can hide in them.

"At last," said Jorgen, "I'll hide in here."

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe went into the woods and hid behind a tree. This was embarrassing. Individually, he could take on every fairy, but he couldn't take on a mob with magic.

"This is humilating," said Jorgen. He then listened. He heard the mob, but the mob sounded like it was going the other way. It was. Jorgen breathed a sigh of relief. "At least, Cosmo's nowhere around," said Jorgen, "he can be extremely destructive when he gets angry."

With that Jorgen Von Strangle sat against a green tree. He was exhausted from all that running. He noticed the tree. It was green; even the bark was green, and why did those roots have claws...

"Wait a minute," said Jorgen looking up.

He recognized what he saw. It was Cosmo at his angriest; in his most terrifying form. For he was the mighty Coszilla.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY.**

Timmy was getting ready for the Friday the 13th dance. He was all dressed up in his tuxedo. It had been very good last two days. He actually got an A on the test Thursday and the world DIDN'T end. He was making some last minute adjustments on his suit when his Dad came in.

"Looking sharp, son," said Mr. Turner.

"Thanks, Dad," said Timmy.

"Well," said his father, "you ready to go."

"Yes sir," said Timmy quite happy.

* * *

A.J. and Molly had arrived at the Friday the 13th dance first. He was holding her hand.

"Well, Kojak," said Molly, "are we like to dance all night long."

"I don't know about all night, but I'm ready to dance," said A.J.

Then A.J. noticed that Chester was there WITH Tootie and they were holding hands.

"Well, what do you know."

"What?," said Molly, "like who's that? I mean I know that's Chester but who's the girl."

"Her names, Tootie, Molly," said A.J., "I've been noticing they've been giving each other stares for a couple of weeks now. It looks like Chester finally got the nerve to ask her out."

A.J. waved to them and the Chester and Tootie came over.

"Hey, A.J., dude," said Chester, "hi Molly."

"Hi, Chester," said A.J., "Hi Tootie."

"Hi, Chester," said Molly who then turned to Tootie and said, "my name is Molly."

"My name's Tootie," said Tootie who was about to put out her hand. Molly pulled back. The goth girl said,

"Sorry Tootie, no offense, but I have a strict no touch policy; only certain people like my date can touch me."

"Well," said a nasally voice, "I also imagine that includes close friends."

"Timstir," said Molly, "good to see you."

Molly did actually hug Timmy. Trixie was with him. Tootie looked questioningly.

"Uh, Molly and I met at summer camp," said Timmy, "and we became good friends."

"Hey, Chester, Tootie," added Timmy, "I see you two are finally together."

Chester looked embarrassed and looked down and said,

"Yeah, I finally got the nerve to ask her out. It only took me...uh."

"Ten minutes," said Tootie, "he had a time forming the words to ask me."

They all laughed. Then there was an awkward silence. No one knew what to say to each to other. Finally A.J. broke the ice and said,

"Why don't we get you ladies some punch and you can get to know one another."

"Sure," said Molly.

"That's fine," said Trixie.

"Thanks," said Tootie.

With that the three boys headed for the punch table. When they got there, Timmy playfully and lightly punched Chester in the shoulder.

"So, Chester, dude," said Timmy, "I knew there was something brewing between you and Tootie."

Chester turned a little red and said,

"Timmy's it's just one date. I mean I like Tootie and all, but I'm not sure where it'll be going."

"Well," said Timmy, "it's a start. Kind of like you and Molly; right A.J.?"

A.J. shook his head and said,

"You know buddy you're in a great mood."

"Why shouldn't I be. I'm with the girl of my dreams; my two closest friends have dates life is going great for me. This time I don't..."

"I'll say it," said Chester, "because I'm in an optismic mood. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The three girls looked at each other. They had no idea what to say. Finally Molly spoke,

"So, Tootie, how long have you known Chester long?"

"About as long as I've known Timmy. He and Timmy are best friends and so are him and A.J."

"Well, I knew that," said Molly, "do you and Trixie know each other."

The two girls eyed each other a bit and they both said,

"Yes."

Molly noticed this and said,

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No,." said Trixie, "it's just...,uh.."

"I used to chase after Timmy," admitted Tootie, "I'm sure seeing me here makes you uncomfortable Trixie."

Trixie frowned and said,

"No, Tootie I don't have a problem with you here, but I thought you might have a problem with me. That's why I was so nervous."

"Oh no, Trixie," said Tootie, "I've finally gotten over Timmy. I have someone else I'm interested in."

Tootie looked down a little embarrassed. Trixie and Molly smiled. The Trixie stated,

"Well, I can see that. Chester's a good guy Tootie, I'm sure you'll get along great."

Tootie was surprised to hear Trixie Tang compliment one of the so called unpopular kids. Maybe Trixie was not so bad after all.

* * *

The dance went on until nine o'clock and then finally broke up. The couples walked their dates home. A.J. was glad to see Timmy so happy. He arrived at his house.

"Hey, son," said Helen, "how'd the dance go?"

"Great," said A.J., "Molly's neat girl and we had a real good time. So did Tootie and Chester and Timmy and Trixie."

"That's good to hear, but you may want to get ready for bed," said Helen, "it's getting late."

"I will Mom," said A.J., "where's Dad?"

"He's already in bed," said A.J.'s mom who then added, "Oh, A.J. you have a message. He said he was one of those kids you met at the camp for gifted kids."

"Did he leave a name."

"No," said Mrs. Johnson, "but he left a number, he said to call him as soon as you got home."

A.J.'s mom handed her son a piece of paper. He looked at it. It must be the guys home phone, because he had never seen this number before.

"Okay, Mom," said A.J., "I'll call when I get upstairs."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo grinned. This plan was coming together beautifully. Soon, very soon, Timmy Turner would be his godchild and he could finally destroy the universe and make his own universe. A universe where Anti-Magic and Anti-Everything would be the law.

* * *

A.J. dialed the number on his phone, and that was when he heard a voice that filled him with revulsion.

"Hello, super geek," said the voice, "how are you and the other lower class urchins doing?"

"Remy Buxaplenty" said A.J., "why are you calling me? I can assure you that I have no interest in what you have to say."

With that A.J. was about to hang up the phone when Remy's voice came out,

"Don't you want to know why I wanted to kill Turner?"

"Because you're a pyschotic lunatic," said the genius of Dimmsdale, "and now I'm hanging up this phone and telling my parents to block this number from our house."

"You mean you don't want to know that Jorgen wanted Timmy gone as well?" said A.J.

A.J. froze and pulled the receiver closer to his ear.

"What?" said A.J.

"That GOT your attention, I see," said Remy.

"What do you mean," said A.J., "What makes you think that. Besides why are you even on the phone talking. Weren't you in a coma?"

"Oh," said Remy, "that was magic from my Anti-Godfather. Anyway enough with the chit chat, I know that Norm gave you information; coded information to be only used if Jorgen went back on his word to release Norm from prison. If you see what's on that video, you'll know why Jorgen didn't want this to get out." There was a pause and then he added, "Well, goodbye."

"Wait," said A.J..."What do you mean..."

However, all A.J. got was a dial tone. He hung up. Mystified, he went over to his computer. A.J. tapped on the keys and the coded message that Norm had given him came up. He typed in the code word,

"Cactus Jorgen"

That was when a very grim looking Norm came on the screen. In fact, it was not the usual way Norm was. He looked dead serious.

"Hello, A.J.," said Norm, "I'm assuming the reason you're looking at this recorded message is that Jorgen went back on his word; he either took away Turner's godparents or he's trying to get me back in jail. For this, you're going to need Cosmo and Wanda with you. The images I'm about to show you are very disturbing. Don't let Timmy know you've seen this. He doesn't deserve to go through this horrible thing again."

Norm was not his usual snarky self. What the genie had seen had clearly upset him. What on Earth had Timmy gone through.

"There's a way to contact Cosmo and Wanda without alerting Timmy. The code is X13G7. Just type it in on the computer and it'll do the rest."

With that, A.J. did what Norm said. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were suddenly floating there.

"What's going on?," said Wanda bewildered, "how'd we get here."

"I think it has something to do with this computer program Wanda," said A.J., "apparently Timmy went through something horrible that Norm knows about."

They all turned to the screen and Norm resumed,

"I assume Cosmo and Wanda are here. The first thing I have to say is this is probably one of the cruelest things I've ever seen done to anyone. And I've seen a lot of cruel things done, and I've been through a lot of cruel masters, but this ..." The genie just shook his head ...,"even by my standards, this is going too far. Well let's begin"

Then the image faded to Timmy in front of Cosmo and Wanda.

"I wish I was never born," said Timmy. Wanda, reluctantly waved her wand.

For the next thirty minutes, they watched in horror as Jorgen told Timmy he was responsible for every bad thing there was. From Elmer having a boil, to Chester being poor, to A.J. having a full head of hair. That was sickening enough, but the most horrific thing that the three of them saw was Timmy Turner offering to disappear from existence to make everyone's life better. Then the screen went blank, and Norm reappeared. The genie spoke,

"Needless to say, that entire timeline was taken out of context. The fact is, without Turner the world is a much darker place. You've always wondered why I suddenly seemed sympathetic to Timmy. This is why. I know exactly what it's like to be told that everyone's better of without you. Now, Wanda, I know you're going to blame yourself for granting the wish, but that's NOT your fault. You had no idea that Jorgen was going to pervert it into something this cruel. Well, now you know." The screen just went blank.

All four of them just sat there with a sunned expression. However, the stunned expressions became very angry expressions. Wanda's hair lit up in flames. The pink haired fairy then said,

"Jorgen's going to pay for doing that to Timmy"

* * *

Jorgen looked up in terror. Coszilla/Cosmo looked enraged and got ready to lift his foot to stomp on Jorgen. However, the Toughest Fairy in the Universe managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. As he rolled he bumped against a purple tree.

"Purple?" said Jorgen who then looked up. It was Poof as a monster similiar to his father. "Poofzilla" so to speak. He looked enraged. Then Jorgen realized the reason. Since Timmy Turner wished up Poof, a world without Timmy would be a world without Poof. Jorgen didn't intend for this to be the message he had given, but Poof and Cosmo did not look very reasonable. He had to get out of there. Jorgen had an idea.

"Look," said Jorgen, "string!"

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe then pointed in the direction of the woods. It worked. Both "Poofzilla" and "Coszilla" went into the direction where Jorgen poined. Apparently, Poof had inherited Cosmo's love of string.

"Now," said Jorgen, "to find my wand. I must have dropped it, but where."

Jorgen looked around and he thought saw it. It was laying at an odd angle. Suddenly it moved up. Jorgen eye's followed the now diagonal staff, and saw that someone was holding it. An eleven year old african american boy.

"A.J.," said Jorgen, fearfully.

"Jorgen," said A.J., lifting the wand the rest of the way up; so hello to my big glowing friend."

* * *

_Please Review. Hopefully this wasn't too long and boring. I may have to divide it up like I said._


	39. Chapter 39

__

CHAPTER THIRY EIGHT

ALONE

_Hey, everyone. I want to thank all of my reviewers again and I, also, want to answer the question posed to me by Dorenstal as to why Timmy didn't tell everyone about what Jorgen did. I'm actually of the opinion they wouldn't have understood. There's really no good way to tell what happened without putting Jorgen in a bad light. Also, what happened hurt Timmy deeply so he really wants this to be buried. Perhaps it wouldn't have been as bad if he'd told everyone, but what Jorgen did was pretty sadistic. Now this is unfortunate because Jorgen really DOES feel bad and knows he went too far. However, the ones closest to Timmy are not going to be quite as forgiving as Timmy._

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK TO EVENTS JUST AFTER EPISODE "IT'S A WISHFUL LIFE"**

A.J's mother approached her son's room and noticed a smashed computer just outside the door. Bewildered, she entered her son's room. He was actually on the computer.

"Son," said Helen Johnson.

"Yes, Mom," replied A.J.

"Why is there a beat up computer in front of your door?"

"It's no good."

"Oh, okay" said Helen, "I thought I saw Timmy with a new computer for you. I'm guessing this is your old computer. You know you didn't have to be so destructive with; I can take it down to be recycled."

"Oh, no, Mom," said A.J. turning to face his mother "that IS the computer Timmy gave me."

"Did you drop it?," said Helen.

"No," said A.J. "I threw out of the room."  
Helen looked shocked and said,

"Why?"

"It's obsolete," said A.J., "the technology is one day old." With that A.J. turned back to the computer.

There was a silence, but A.J. thought he felt something. Like his mother's eyes were burning into his back in rage. A.J. turned around and sure enough, Mrs. Johnson was looking at A.J. very, very angrily.

"ALEX JOSEPH JOHNSON, JR," said Helen, (It's never a good sign when your mother addresses you with your full legal name), "How dare you."

"What?" said A.J. shocked.

"That computer was probably very expensive and Timmy gave it to you because he considers you one of his best friends. Tell me you didn't throw it out in front of him."

A.J. looked down and didn't say anything.

"You probably hurt his feelings," said Helen, "I'm really disappointed in you A.J."

"But Mom," said A.J. "It's obsole..."

"I don't care, A.J.," said Helen, "it's not THAT obsolete and besides you have enough brains to upgrade it." His mother shook her head and then added, "well, you're not going to have any choice but to upgrade it and repair it, because as of this moment, I'm taking away your computer, the supposedly more advanced one."

"You can't DO that," said A.J. who immediatedly realized that statement was a mistake.

"I CAN'T?," said Helen, "You might be a genius A.J., but I think you're forgetting who's the parent and who's the child."

"It's not that, Mom..." said A.J. "I just have important stuff...uh stuff on this computer that I need."

Helen, furrowed her eyebrows and then said in a quieter voice,

"Oh, you mean your government work. Don't act so surprised A.J., You don't think I know about that. I'm your mother. I know a lot more than people realize about what's going on."

A.J. looked stunned. Then he added,

"Then you know why I can't switch computers."  
You can still switch computers," said A.J.'s Mom, "I'll help you switch the files over."

A.J. looked like he was going to say something else but his mother held up a staying hand,

"It's either that or you don't get to go to the video arcade for a week."

"Okay, Mom," said A.J., "You're right."

* * *

**EVENTS JUST AFTER WISHOLOGY PART 3; AT THE BASH.**

_It was the best day of Timmy Turner's life and everyone was very proud of him; especially his two best friends. A.J. was just behind the box that held Timmy, Trixie, Jorgen, Cosmo, and Wanda._

_"This was Timmy," thought A.J., "at his best. Brave, compassionate AND logical."_

_He remembered the footage he saw where Timmy asked the very simple, but very logical question, "In ancient times did the Darkness attack or were fairies so scared they attacked it first."_

_A.J.'s thoughts were broken by Jorgen's stating,_

_"Here's to the best Chosen One ever."_

_"And now, here's to the best kiss, ever", said Timmy._

_A.J. smiled. Maybe Jorgen wasn't so bad, but as he was about to leave, the genius of Dimmsdale heard Jorgen's Austrian accent,_

_"You do realize that after this is all over, I'm erasing everyone's memory and you'll go back to being the not Chosen One Buck Toothed wimpy loser boy."_

_A.J. whirled around. Jorgen had put his big face right in the middle of of Timmy's and Trixie's faces, and now Timmy was kissing Jorgen.  
"Oh," added Jorgen, "that was the best kiss ever."_

_"Well," said Timmy looking annoyed, "that figures, but at least I don't have to find any more wands."_

_On the surface, Timmy looked he was just mildly irritated, but A.J. saw the look in his eyes. He looked like he'd been slapped across the face. No, it was worse. Jorgen had just broken his friends heart. So that's how Jorgen Von Strangle treated someone who had just save his rear end._

_"Well," said A.J. to himself, "Jorgen THINKS he's going to wipe everyone's memory, but I'll make sure both Timmy and I never forget what happened."_

* * *

**CURRENT TIME**

These events had been on A.J.'s mind for a very long time. As he looked at Jorgen with rage in his eyes, these two events were brought to the surface. A.J. picked up the wand and aimed it at Jorgen. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe was immediatedly bound by rope; magic rope.

"Now, A.J.," said Jorgen..."You..."

"You forgot I learned about magic wands during the Darkness incident," said A.J., "I'm not a fairy, but I do know these wands have their own magic energy. Granted they work best with a fairy, but they have sufficient power for what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?," asked Jorgen very fearfully for a change.

A.J. looked at him and said,

"I'm going to make your life a living nightmare for what you did to my best friend."

* * *

Outside the Turner house, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop were all aiming their wands at the Turner house to break down the security around Timmy. It was weakening, epsecially since it was Friday the 13th and the Anti-Fairies power was at it's peak. Plus Jorgen was very, very occupied. Remy was with them. The blond rich boy shook his head and said,

"Anti-Cosmo, what's taking so long."

"Actually, Remy," said Anti-Cosmo a little irritated at this boy, "it's not taking that long. Remember, what Jorgen put around Timmy is still powerful even if he is occupied. Besides, the security barrier is just about to break."

"And the," said Remy, "I can break Turner into a million pieces."

Anti-Cosmo was quiet but thought,

"That's going to be very difficult Remy to do since you're going to be dead."

* * *

Chester immediatedly woke up; it was almost 11:30. Isaac appeared by his side, concerned.

"What is it, Chester?," asked Isaac.

"Timmy," said Chester, "he's in trouble. It's like I can feel something's about to happen."

Isaac looked at his godchild and asked,

"What do you want to do Chester."

"I wish we were at Timmy's house right now," said the blond.

* * *

As A.J. was about to shoot energy at Jorgen, there was a poof and Gabriel, the head council member was there.

"A.J.," said Gabriel, "You don't want to do this."

"Why not," said A.J., "do you know what Jorgen did to Timmy?"

"Yes," said Gabriel, "and we did reprimand him. He truly does feel bad about it."

"I'll bet Timmy felt worse," said A.J. "that was about the worst thing I've ever seen done to someone."

"Yes, it was," said Gabriel, "but Jorgen was not being deliberately cruel..oh okay, perhaps he was, but he did not mean to be quite that cruel; as always he went too far. He was simply trying to teach Timmy a lesson, but his methods were not the wisest ones. He truly was trying to help Timmy. Didn't you see all of it?"

"Yes," said A.J., "but that still was a vicious thing to do to Timmy."

By this point, all of the fairies had come and surrounded the little group of A.J., Jorgen, and Gabriel.

"Your correct A.J.," said Gabriel, "but Timmy has forgiven Jorgen; so I would think you'd follow his example."

"Timmy's always been a little too forgiving and trusting," said A.J.

"And would you have him any other way?" asked Gabriel.

A.J. seemed to waver a bit.

Wanda, whose hair fire had cooled down, spoke,

"Gabriel right A.J.," said Wanda, "I admit I was angry too, but Jorgen, now that I think about it, was probably trying to help Timmy in his own idiotic way."

"Thank you Wanda," said the still bound Jorgen, "I think."

"Okay," said A.J who put the wand back down on the ground.

Gabriel waved his hand and the ropes around Jorgen disappeared.

The Head Fairy, then, turned to the crowd of fairies. He noticed, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. This filled him with alarm.

"Where's Timothy?," asked Gabriel.

"He's home," said Wanda.

"Home, alone,"said Gabriel, "on Friday the 13th with Anti-Cosmo's power at it's peak. And with his godparents nowhere around."

"He's got magic security from Jorgen," said Cosmo.

"Magic security that Jorgen was unable to monitor because he was distracted," said Gabriel, "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, you go check on Timmy."

"I'll go with you," said A.J.

"No, A.J.," said Gabriel, " we don't need Anti-Cosmo coming after you; he's too powerful, even if you know how to work the wand, only true fairy magic can give Timmy any chance."

"I'm not afraid," said A.J., "I'd risk my life for my friend."

"That's not what I'm talking about A.J.," said Gabriel, "we're supposed to protect ALL three of you. You, Timothy, and Chester are all important according to the prophecy. Besides, I need to talk to you and Jorgen alone. Cosmo, Wanda, go NOW, the longer we wait, the more danger, Timmy'll be in."

With that Timmy Turner's godfamily poofed out of there.

* * *

Chester was in Timmy's room. Timmy was in his bed sound asleep. Chester approached him and shook him. This caused Timmy to jump.

"Chester," said Timmy, "what are you doing here; it's the middle of the night. You scared me to death."

"Timmy," said Chester, "something's wrong, I think you're in danger."

"What?," said Timmy, "why?"

"Just a feeling", said Chester.

"And," said Isaac, "I think he's right; I can feel dark magic near. Where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy looked at the fishbowl and called out,

"Cosmo, Wanda,Poof?"

Nothing. Isaac floated over to the window and he saw Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Remy out there.

"Chester was right," said Isaac, "come over here, Timmy, Chester."

"Remy?," said Timmy, "I thought he was in a coma."

"Obviously, he's not anymore," said Isaac, "let me try to increase the magic security in this room."

Isaac looked and saw that Timmy and Chester were still in their pajamas. He smiled and said,

"You guys may want to change, I don't know how long we're going to be up...and..."  
Suddenly a magic blast broke into the house and knocked out Chester and Isaac. Anti-Cosmo was floating there. He smiled and said,

"Hello, Timothy. It's time to meet your destiny."

* * *

Jorgen, A.J., and Gabriel went to the Council Chambers. Gabriel spoke,

"Look, A.J, I know you care about Timmy; and I know what happened upset you, but you need to work with Jorgen, because frankly Jorgen's is you boy's best chance to resist Black Magic. We need all four of you, and Cosmo, Wanda and Isaac to work together."

A.J. eyed Jorgen suspicously

"I know you believe that Jorgen wanted to destroy Timmy, but that's not true. He truly wants to help all of you."

"It's not just that," said A.J., "you know how hard it is for someone like me to make friends; yes I could have gone to college at 10 years old, but did it ever occur to Jorgen that I might want to be a kid."

"He knows that, A.J.," said Gabriel, "now, please. I need you to work together with Jorgen."

"Okay, I will," said A.J., "I'm still angry at Jorgen, but I'll keep my temper in check and work with Jorgen."

"That's all I ask," said Gabriel, "Now, Jorgen, let's go to your office and monitor Timmy and see if he's okay."

* * *

Timmy looked right at Anti-Cosmo. Suddenly, Anti-Wanda, and Remy poofed into the room.

"Gee, Remy," said Timmy, "you look awfully good for someone who's in a coma?"

"Oh, that was courtesy of ME," said Anti-Cosmo, "right Remy."

Remy nodded, but winced. Even if it was temporary, that head trauma still didn't feel good. He felt a little irritated by what Anti-Cosmo did, but Remy kept telling himself now that Turner was going to be dead, it was worth it.

"What do you want, Anti-Cosmo?," asked Timmy.

"You'll find out soon enough," sadi Anti-Cosmo, "you just need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Timmy.

"Brave words," said Anti-Cosmo, "but you're no longer in control." Anti-Cosmo looked over at Chester and said, "I wonder how Chester would like being turned to stone and smashed."

Timmy looked over at his friend. He didn't want anything to happen to Chester.

"So I don't have a choice," said Timmy.

"Actually, sport," said Wanda, "You do."

Suddenly Timmy's Godfamily was floating there; Their wands aimed at Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Remy. They were, also, floating between Timmy, and the unconscious Isaac and Chester.

"Now," said Wanda, "I think it's time for you to say goodbye."

"Yes, my dear Wanda," said Anti-Cosmo, "goodbye."

Suddenly a butterfly net came down on top Timmy's godfamily. Anti-Cosmo grabbed Timmy by the shoulder before the buck toothed boy could react and waved his wand and Timmy, Remy, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda were gone.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

AFRAID

The next thing Timmy Turner knew is that he was standing in some type of prison cell. He was obviously in Anti-Cosmo's castle. The first thing he noticed was how cold the floor was against his bare feet.

"Great," said Timmy, "I'm still in my pajamas."

Timmy, also, felt another kind of cold. A different kind. An evil cold. It was then he realized that the magic security had been removed. Without it, the black magic seemed stifling to him. All sorts of dark thoughts such as murdering Remy; throwing food at Mr. Bickles or giving Crocker shock treatment. Timmy shuddered at how dark his thoughts could become, and with a maximum amount of effort, he pushed them down.

"Anti-Cosmo," said Timmy to himself, "must have made the dark magic even worse in here. I've been in this castle before, and this is the worst I've ever felt it."

Suddenly Remy came in. He looked at Timmy and grinned.

"Hello, Turner," said the blonde rich kid who then came closer to the cell.

"Buxaplenty," said Timmy.

"How does it feel knowing you're going to die," said Remy.

"Remy doesn't know," thought Timmy, "he has no clue that he's just being used."

Suddenly, Remy squinted his eyes and rubbed his head like he had a headache. That was odd.

"Remy," said Timmy, "look, I'm not going to die, but there's something you need to know."

"Still ever the optimist, are you Timothy," said Remy, "you refuse to admit defeat even now."

Remy rubbed his head again. It was clear that something was going on. Timmy looked concerned. He knew Anti-Cosmo; once the Anti-Fairy had no more use for you, he would dispose of you. For a second, Timmy thought about not telling Remy a thing.

"He, after all," thought Timmy, "tried to murder me. Perhaps he deserves what Anti-Cosmo..."  
Timmy stopped his thoughts before they could get any darker. As vile as Remy was, he didn't deserve what Anti-Cosmo was about to do to him.

"It's not about being optimistic, Remy," said Timmy, "can't you see you're just being used. I know what he's trying to do. He just is using you to get to me."

"Well," said Remy, "that's because he and I have the same goal; your death."

"Then why am I still alive," said Timmy, "if Anti-Cosmo wanted me dead, wouldn't he have killed me the second he'd broken into my room."

Remy looked like he was about to say something, but then he winced in pain. He grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Man," said Remy, "I've got a real headache. Hearing your shrill squeaky voice must be working my nerves."

"I don't think it's my voice, Remy," said Timmy, "Anti-Cosmo has done something to you. Now, you need to listen to me."

* * *

Jorgen, A.J., and Gabriel went to Jorgen's office. Jorgen turned on the monitor and checked Timmy's house. There was a large gaping hole in Timmy's room. That filled him with alarm. He focused the camera closer. He saw Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in a butterfly net, and Chester and his fairy godfather Isaac on the floor.

Gabriel, A.J. and Jorgen looked in each other with worry.

"Anti-Cosmo must have gotten through and taken Turner," said Jorgen, "we better get to Timmy's house now."

Jorgen, A.J. and Gabriel poofed out of there.

* * *

Foop was floating by his father, very nervous. He wasn't sure what to say to him. Only that he had a bad feeling that kidnapping Timmy Turner may not be the smartest thing. Being alone, monitoring Timmy and his friends as well as looking at the past events that Turner was involved in made him wonder if Anti-Cosmo was being too overconfident. Every enemy Timmy encountered, he'd managed to defeat, including his own father.

"Of course," thought Foop, "I don't have any leverage with my father. Any credibility I might have had went out the window, the day I attacked him."

"Foop, my son," said Anti-Cosmo, "let's go and bring our new addition to our family over to evil, and get rid of that other "godchild" I have once and for all."

* * *

"I have no interest in what you have to say Turner," said Remy, "the only sound from you I want to hear is your screaming in pain as you die in agony."

"Buxaplenty," said Timmy, "I know that Anti-Cosmo doesn't want to kill me. He wants me to join forces with him."

Remy looked at Timmy with contempt and then laughed very dryly.

"YOU," said Remy, "why would he want an idiot like you to join forces with him."

Timmy swallowed hard and ignored the insult.

"Remy," said Timmy, "he wants me to be his evil godchild and he's been using you this whole time."

Remy, then grabbed his head in pain and yelped a little bit. This cause Timmy to look even more concerned.

"You're in a lot of pain," said Timmy, "didn't Anti-Cosmo give you a brain trauma and put you in a coma?"

"That was just temporary," said the blond rich kid, "he restored me to normal."

"Then why is your head killing you?," said the buck toothed boy.

"SHUT UP, TURNER," said Remy, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Actually," said an English accented voice, "Timothy is right on target Remy."

Remy and Timmy looked in the direction of the voice and saw Anti-Cosmo and Foop floating there.

* * *

Jorgen, A.J. and Gabriel appeared in Timmy's room. The Head Fairy Council member raised his hand and repaired the hole in the wall. A.J. went over to the fallen Chester and shook him. Chester groaned and then got up.

"Chester," said A.J., "are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Chester, who then looked alarmed and added, "but I don't think Timmy is; Anti-Cosmo got him."

"We figured as much," said Jorgen who had gotten Timmy's godfamily out of the net, "and according to these readings, the magic security around him has been broken down."

"Which means Anti-Cosmo get do what he wants to Timmy," said Wanda worried, "and no one's with him."

* * *

"What?," asked Remy who grabbed his head.

"Enjoying the brain aneurysm that's developing, my good chap?," asked Anti-Cosmo.

Remy looked in horror and said,

"But a brain aneurysm is fatal."

"Quite right," said the lead Anti-Fairy, "I had thought about either incinarating you or simply burying you alive, but that coma that I had to give you gave ME an opportunity."

"But,.."said Remy, tears starting to fall, "I've done everything you asked."

"And that's what mad it so easy," said Anti-Cosmo cackling.

"Look, Anti-Cosmo," said Timmy, "you've got me; there's no reason to kill Remy. You can just let him go."

"Still the compassionate sort, eh Turner," said Anti-Cosmo, "once I make you my evil godchild, I'll have train you to lose that compassion. As well as get rid of your ridiculous pink hat."

The Anti-Fairy then frowned and said,

"And why do you wear those atrocious night caps to bed? You really need to update your sense of fashion, Timothy."

"My night cap," Timmy though to himself, "he doesn't know why I always wear them. I need somewhere to store my emergency wand for well an emergency."

Suddenly he heard Remy wail in pain. He looked down and saw the blonde headed boy writhing on the floor. Anti-Cosmo and Foop turned to look at Remy. Anti-Cosmo grinned maliciously. While their attention was on Remy, Timmy pulled his emergency wand out of his night cap. He saw Remy convulsing and crying. Right now, he could just poof out of there. Of course, Remy would be dead.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this," said Timmy, "I wish Remy's brain aneurysm was gone."

There was a poof and Remy stopped writing and stood up. Anti-Cosmo looked in fury at Timmy and said,

"Well, Turner, I see you're full of surprises, but I can still kill Remy."

"I wish Remy was in Dimmsdale," said Timmy.

There was a poof and Remy was gone. Anti-Cosmo sailed through the air and grabbed the wand which went limp in his hand.

"This wand has no power," Anti-Cosmo, "so how'd you heal that brat?"

"It's an emergency wand," said Timmy, "I only had two wishes left on it."

"And you used your last two to save Remy's life," said blue skinned anti-fairy, "why would you do that?"

"Because," said Timmy, "I couldn't just let him die like that."

* * *

The next thing Remy knew is that he was in Timmy Turner's room. He, also, noticed that it was full of Timmy's friends. When they saw him, rage crossed ever one of their faces. Wanda aimed her wand at Remy and blasted him which forced him down on the floor. The she flew over to the rich boy and grabbed him by the shirt and said,

"Where's Timmy? What have you done to him?"

Remy eyed everyone nervously; he couldn't believe Turner had just saved his life. He couldn't understand why either.

"You'd better answer, Wanda," said A.J., who then pulled out some kind of ray gun, "unless you want to become very, very tiny."

Remy swallowed and said,

"He's in Anti-Fairy world in one of the jail cells."

"And I suppose," said Jorgen in his Austrian accented voice, "You came down to tell us that and gloat."

"No," said Remy, "Timmy wished me here."

"What?," said everyone at once.

"Anti-Cosmo was going to kill me," said Remy, "and you may not believe this but that buck toothed fool saved my life."

"I do believe that," said A.J., "considering that he was willing to do that, I wouldn't be insulting him. I know I would have just left you."

Remy sneered and said,

"Well, you're smart. You'd do the smart thing baldy. I can't figure out why Turner would do something like that. I wouldn't."

A.J. shook his head and said,

"You really don't know Remy. I actually feel kind of sorry for you. You really don't understand."

"What's to understand?," said Remy.

"That Timmy has mercy on his enemies," said Cosmo, "he'll fight, but he won't kill anyone unless he has to. He believes everyone should be given a second chance."

"Well," said Jorgen, "that's a good sign, because that means Turner is resisting the Dark Magic even without the enhanced security around him. It can't be easy on him."

"Which is why we need to get to him," said Gabriel, "Timothy may be an usually brave boy, but he's still just an eleven year old human boy. There's no telling how long he can resist the dark magic around him."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo still looked furious at Timmy. Foop looked at his father. It was clear that Anti-Cosmo had not expected Timmy to have had that wand, and it was clear that he definitely did not expect that he would use it to save Remy's lfe. Foop returned for a second to his earlier thoughts. People had a bad habit of underestimating Timmy Turner. He didn't dare share his sentiment with his father, but Foop began to wonder if perhaps the best thing Timmy's enemies could do was perhaps leave him alone.

"Well, Timothy," said Anti-Cosmo, still angry, "I see I need to rid you of that pesky conscious using cruel and unusual methods. Timmy straightened up to his full height, even if it was a short height.

"Anti-Cosmo," said Timmy trying to control the sheer terror he felt, "I've been shrunken, turned into a guinea pig, had my brain transferred to a dog, and fought Eliminators. Not only that, I have to deal with the most evil baby sitter on the planet. There's not much you can do to me that hasn't already been done."

"Oh, yes, Turner," said Anti-Cosmo, "I'm well aware of the physical pain you've gone through, but I'm going to use emotional pain."

"That's been done by my enemies as well," said Timmy.

"Yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "I know that Timothy, but I'm not talking about your enemies. I'm talking about the people you care about and are supposed to care about you."

Timmy looked a little bewildered; he did NOT like where this conversation was going.

"What do you mean?," asked Timmy

Anti-Cosmo aimed his wand at Timmy who then found himself bound in a chair with what looked like a virtual reality helmet on his head.

"What's this supposed to do," said Timmy, "are you going to video game me to death?"

"No, my dear Timmy," said Anti-Cosmo, "I'm going to review your life with you. I'm going to remind you of how the people that are supposed to care about you treat you."

* * *

"How are we supposed to get into Anti-Fairy World?, said Wanda, "I doubt that Anti-Cosmo is going to let us in the castle."

"We have to try Wanda," said Chester, "I can feel it. Timmy might not show it to Anti-Cosmo, but he's really scared. I can feel it."

"So can I," said A.J., "and I feel something else. Timmy's not sure how long he can resist Anti-Cosmo, and..."

"And what?," said Jorgen.

"I get the feeling that what Anti-Cosmo is about to do is going to put Timmy in real despair; so we need to get to him now."

* * *

_Hopefully, everyone is enjoying this. Please review._


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY

BATTLE FOR A YOUNG SOUL

"What do you mean?," asked Timmy fearfully.

"You know exactly what I mean, Timothy," said Anti-Cosmo, "I'm going to show you how your loved ones "care" for you and how being good has "rewarded" you."

Timmy twisted a bit in the chair and struggled a little bit against the iron shackles that bound his hands and feet.

"It's no use," said Anti-Cosmo, "those bindings are magically enhanced. Now, let's start with the two people who are supposed to be the ones who love you the most and who are supposed to take care of you. And better yet, my dear Timmy, let's start before you were even born."

* * *

"So what do we do?" asked Chester.

"Well," said Jorgen, "we need to get into Anti-Fairy World and get Turner out of there."

"How exactly?," asked Isaac, "Anti-Cosmo probably knows we'll be coming and he'll have his castle guarded."

"We're going to have to gather some of the people who helped to rescue Timmy when he was captured by the Darkness. We've got A.J. and Chester and it would probably be a good idea to get Trixie Tang and Timmy's parents."

"Speaking of which," said Isaac, "where are his parents. I'd think an explosion in their son's room would get their attention."

"I'll check", said Wanda, "maybe they're asleep."

Timmy's fairy godmother poofed out of there.

"Gabriel," said Jorgen, "since you're the Head Council Member, it's probably best for you to go back to Fairy World. "

"All right, Jorgen," said Gabriel, "I'll put Fairy World on alert in case Anti-Cosmo attempts to strike there."

"Very well," said Jorgen, "good luck."

"And to you too," said Gabriel who then poofed out of there.

* * *

Timmy found himself standing on a street in Dimmsdale. He looked beside him and Anti-Cosmo was next to him. The Anti-Fairy must have put on a virtual reality helmet himself. Or maybe he just linked magically to the one on Timmy. It didn't matter. Timmy had a very bad feeling.

The buck toothed boy looked around. It was his neighborhood. He saw his house. It was a little newer and it had a "For Sale" sign in front of it. That's when he saw his parents come up. His mother was pregnant with him.

"This looks like a perfect place to raise our little girl," said Mrs. Turner.

"Yeah, I know," said Mr. Turner, "I'd be devastated if we had a boy."

Timmy had seen this one time before, when he had gone back into time. The words still stung. Every child, especially those at Timmy's age, wants to meet the approval of their parents, and here were his parents foreshadowing the disappointment that he was to them.

"It hurts caring about them," said Anti-Cosmo, "doesn't it, especially knowing that they don't care about you as much as you care about them."

Timmy pulled himself together and felt instinctively protective of his parents.

"Maybe I wasn't what they expected," said Timmy, "but they did accept me, and they DO love me."

"Ever the optimist, eh, Turner," said Anti-Cosmo, "well let's go a few years forward and see if they truly did accept you."

* * *

Wanda poofed back into the room.  
"Timmy's parents aren't in the house," said Wanda who then pulled out a note and read it.

"Timmy, Your mother and I decided to go out tonight and tomorrow and recapture the romance that we used to have before you were born. Vicky will be here tomorrow to take care of you."

Everyone looked disgusted except for Remy. The blond rich kid's expression was unreadable.

"Well," said Jorgen, "let's get Trixie. She does remember everything so I won't have to restore her memory. A.J. how about Norm; we need all the firepower we can get."

"I can't reach Norm for some reason," said A.J., "it's like something's blocking the paging signal to reach him."

"Likely, Anti-Cosmo," said Wanda.

"In the meantime," said A.J who then pointed to Remy and added, "what do we do about HIM."

"I'll put him back in Abracatraz and deal with him later," said Jorgen who then waved his wand and Remy was gone.

"There's also someone else who can help," added the Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "and she has a fairy godfather herself."

* * *

Timmy found himself in his living room. He saw his nine year old self with Vicky. Her parents were at the front door about to leave. Mr. Turner spoke,

"We'll be back really late Vicky so just tuck Tommy in."

"Don't worry Mr. Turner," said Vicky who grabbed him and hugged him very very tight. So tightly the poor child couldn't breathe. It, in fact, was quite painful the way Timmy was being held. Of course, his clueless parents didn't notice.

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Turner left.

Vicky immediatedly became her icky self and promptly let go of Timmy and dropped him on the floor.

"All right Twerp," said the red headed terror of Dimmsdale, "I'll bet you haven't eaten yet."

"No," said Timmy.

"Good, that means there's more for me to eat," said Vicky, "now go to bed and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"How many times have you gone to bed hungry, Timothy," said Anti-Cosmo, "even now."

Timmy looked at him stunned and the blue skinned Anti-Fairy gave him a sly look and said,

"Oh you don't think I know that your parents don't always feed you even now. And it's no use to deny it in here, because I can show you all of your memories. You know, I'm not sure about human customs but in Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World, it's generally assumed that the parents feed their children and keep them safe. That Vicky doesn't look very safe, now does she? And your mother and father never notice."

"So, they're sometimes careless," said Timmy his voice shaking a bit, "this doesn't mean anything. Besides, other people have it worse than I do, and I have Cosmo and Wanda."

"Oh yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "Cosmo and Wanda, let's show some of the things they've done for AND to you."

* * *

"Who could that be?," asked Chester, "Molly?"

"No," said Jorgen who waved his wand and suddenly Tootie and Binky were in the room. Everyone looked stunned. Tootie scanned the room a little nervously and then saw Chester and blushed a bit.

"Tootie," said Chester.

"Yes," said Jorgen, "I assigned her Binky a few days ago. They'll be quite helpful for what we're about to do."

"What are we supposed to do," asked Tootie, "I mean it's kind of late."

"Wait," said Jorgen, "we still have to get one more person." Jorgen waved his wand and Trixie was there.

* * *

"Cosmo and Wanda love me," said Timmy very ferociously, "don't you dare attack them. They've been more like parents to me than my own parents."

Anti-Cosmo smiled and said,

"Well, you just proved my point about your parents, Timothy. You aren't their priority. This is probably going to go quicker than I thought. I'll admit that that pink haired nag and my ignorant boob of a counterpart do treat you a little better, but even THEY have done things that are questionable. Does the word rabid alligator pit mean anything to you?"

Timmy squinted his eyes and then said,

"That just happened once. Wanda lost her temper. As impulsive as I am, she's actually pretty patient with me."

"Really," said Anti-Cosmo, "what about that April Fool's Day when they told you were being too mean about pranking people, but they had no problem pranking you with a savage groundhog."

Timmy gripped his hands and closed his eyes. It was tempting to get angry at his godparents. It must be the black magic working on him. Timmy decided to go on the offensive with that.

"Anti-Cosmo," said Timmy, "you may as well give up. I know what you're trying to do, and it's NOT going to work. I don't know if you heard me the other day, but I am NOT going over to the evil side, so you may as well stop."

"Oh yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "because the "good" people in your life have done so much for you, and let's forget about Cosmo and Wanda, let's see how your so called friends treat you."

* * *

Trixie looked around surprised.

"What's going on?," asked the Asian-American.

"Anti-Cosmo has captured Timmy, Trixie," said A.J.

"What, how?," asked Trixie alarmed.

"That's not important," said Jorgen, "what we need to do is get to Turner and get him away from Anti-Cosmo. The security I put around him has been broken down."

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe then turned to Tootie and Binky and said,

"Tootie, I assume you know what an Anti-Fairy is."

Tootie nodded and said,

"Binky told me. He said they're the opposite of regular fairies"

Tootie noticed Cosmo, Wanda and Isaac and then added,

"I'm assuming Timmy has fairies himself and that one of them is among those three."

"I'm Cosmo and she's Wanda," said Cosmo and..suddenly the words "fairy godparents with search lights came up, "and we're Timmy's Fairy Godparents."

Wanda shot a blast of energy and the words disappeared.

"Cosmo, stay focused," said Wanda, "we need to concentrate on getting Timmy."

"And this is Isaac, Tootie," said Chester, "he's my fairy godparent."

"Wow," said Tootie, "Crocker would have a field day in here. Where is Trixie's fairy?"

"She doesn't have one," said A.J., "we'll explain later, but right now we need to get to Anti-Fairy World."  
"Yes, young girl," said Jorgen, "are you capable of fighting."

"I'm not as wimpy as people think, Jorgen," said Tootie, "remember I have a very, very evil sister. That tends to toughen you up a bit."

"Very good," said Jorgen.

"Jorgen," said A.J., "while you're getting the weapons and wands, let me get my medical kit."

"You don't think Timmy's hurt, A.J.," said Trixie obviously worried.

"I'm not sure, Trixie," said A.J., "I don't sense that he's hurt, but I like to be ready for anything."

Trixie approached Tootie and said,

"Thank you Tootie."

"Trixie," said Tootie, "I still consider Timmy a friend even if I'm not dating him. If he needs help, I'll help him."

Trixie nodded.

* * *

"Anti-Cosmo," said Timmy, "I know you're trying to turn me against my family and friends. My friend's have really supported me."

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "let's see how "supportive" your friends are..."

Suddenly Anti-Cosmo's attention was jerked away. Foop was floating there.

"Foop," said Anti-Cosmo irritated, "I left instructions that I was to be left alone."

"Father," said Foop, "you need to know this. I was just monitoring and saw that Turner's friends, girlfriend and godparents are coming to try to rescue them. Do you want me to send the Anti-Fairies to stop them."

Anti-Cosmo looked like he was about to answer, but then a sly smile crossed his face.

"No," said Anti-Cosmo, "in fact, I want them to come. In fact, I'm going to let them inside the castle to have a word with them."

* * *

"Okay," said A.J. "I've got all my stuff. Let's go"

"Very well," said Jorgen, "hopefully we aren't too late."

With that, Jorgen waved his wand and the group poofed out of there.

* * *

Foop looked stunned and said,

"Father?"

"Wait a second," said Anti-Cosmo, who then turned to Timmy, "I'll be back Timothy. I just have to take care of something."

Then Anti-Cosmo removed the virtual reality helmet from Timmy, and both Foop and his father left the cell.

Timmy smiled a bit. He knew his friends would come for him. However, he was a little concerned. Why would Anti-Cosmo welcome his enemies into his castle. What if it was a trap. Timmy struggled against the iron bindings again. He was still in his pajamas and his feet were still bare. So the shackles cut a bit into his ankle. He struggled harder. The metal cut deeper and a little bit of blood dripped down. The brown haired boy was still very, very scared.

"Anti-Cosmo's pretty powerful," said Timmy, "and I don't know if I can hold out much longer."

A tear went down the 11 year old's cheek.

"The black magic is so strong is in here," said Timmy, "it's even making me question my godparent's love for me. I can't let that happen."

The boy looked around to find anything that could help him. The cell was empty other than the chair he was in. Timmy looked down discouraged.

"I've got to get out of here, someway," he said.

* * *

"Father," said Foop, "why would you want to welcome Timmy's friends into the castle. Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Oh, not to us, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "besides I've been waiting a long time for this. I want to demonstrate to these so called "good" fairies about how they all treat Timothy. It's a golden opportunity for me to rub their collective faces in the fact that not they're not exactly safe themselves."

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle, Trixie Tang, Chester McBadbat, Tootie, Binky, A.J., Cosmo, Wanda, Poofm and Isaac all poofed to the road that led up to Anti-Cosmo's castle. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe then spoke in his Austrian accent,

"Okay, let's get up there. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to get Timmy."

* * *

Foop was very alarmed. However he did not show it. He was too frightened of his father.

"This, though, is NOT a good idea," thought the square shaped Anti-Baby, first we have Timmy Turner here, and now Father is going to bring his friends inside the castle. Chester and A.J. already have link to Timmy and to bring them so close to him is extremely dangerous."

"Now, Foop," said Anti-Cosmo, "why don't you go to the door and be there to welcome our "guests".

"Yes, Father," said Foop who floated away. Anti-Cosmo's son began to realize something. His father may have been good at pointing out other people's faults, but he was very, very blind to his own. And one of these faults was overconfidence.

"Of course," said Foop, "it's not like I have a choice except to do what he says. I really made a huge mistake attacking Father the day I was born. It's something I guess I will never live down."

* * *

_Please review. I implied earlier that Anti-Cosmo's blindness to his own faults may cost him. It will. _


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

THROWING STONES

Remy was in prison utterly baffled by Turner's saving of his life. How stupid was that boy. Despite himself, though, Timmy's words to Anti-Cosmo "I couldn't let him die like that", really worked on Remy.

The blond boy shook his head. He had to get away from this sentimentality. Turner DESERVED to have pain, and he was just stupid for sparing Remy.

Then again, Remy had been duped by Anti-Cosmo and Timmy had tried to warn him. So who was really the stupid one?

* * *

Timmy once again tried to struggle against the bindings. To his surprise, they began to loosen up.

"All right," he said.

However, they tightened up again and this time something from the top of the shackles burned the top of his feet.

* * *

The group of humans and fairies had gotten to Anti-Cosmo's castle and were about to enter when the drawbridge suddenly went down opening the castle up to them. Foop was floating there and he said,

"Come in, you lowly creatures"

In a rage, Jorgen aimed his wand at him.

"No, Jorgen," said A.J., "it might be..."

Too late, Foop had pulled out some shield and the magic energy bounced off of it. It went back to Jorgen and singed his hair.

"Yeoooch!", said The Toughes Fairy in the Universe.

"My, my," said Foop, "guests should not have such bad manners. I guess I'll have to take your wands away."

"Oh, just try it, Foop," said Wanda who aimed her wand at Foop.

Foop just smiled. Suddenly there was a streak of something. You couldn't tell what. Then the something was on Foops, "shoulder". It was a parrot with all of the stars of the wands in his mouth.

"You remember Dirty Bird's parrot, don't you," said Foop, "I magically enhanced him a bit. Now, enough of this "niceities. Father wants to talk to you now."

* * *

"Oww," Timmy yelped.

Anti-Cosmo poofed back into the cell.

"Now, now, Timothy," said the Anti-Fairy, "you're just wasting energy, and you mustn't do that. I need all of your energy as my evil godchild, so we can rule together."

Timmy glared at Anti-Cosmo. The pink haired boy winced a bit in pain. Even if it was just a first degree burn, being burnt on the top of your bare feet really hurt.  
"So, you try to hurt me?," asked Timmy.

"I did not seriously hurt you, boy," said Anti-Cosmo, "I just want you to stop struggling. Also, on the off chance you do somehow get out of these bindings, you want get far with those burns. Now, I must be off, I have to discuss many things with your "so called" loved one."

"You know, Anti-Cosmo, this is just a gigantic waste of time," said Timmy, "you know you're supposed to be smarter than Cosmo and yet you let my godfamily, girlfriend and friends come in here. This just asking for trouble. They're going to try to rescue me, you know that."

"Oh, I know they'll try, but they won't be able to," said Anti-Cosmo, "I've taken steps to make sure of that. However, there's just one more thing I need to do to prevent you from making any escape attempts."

Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and suddenly heat came out of the shackles around Timmy's hands. It burned the tops of his hands.

"Owww," said Timmy.

"Now, Turner," said the Anti-Fairy, "You be a good boy. I have some business to attend to with my guests."

* * *

"I can assure you," said Wanda, "I have no interest in hearing what your father has to say. I just want to get Timmy back."

"Yeah," said A.J., "and besides you forget I'm with them. I've got other things besides magic that can stop you."

A.J. was about to pull out something from his belt, but he found nothing.

"What?," said the young genius horrified.

Foop pulled out a ray gun and the Anti-Fairy Baby smiled.

"Looking for this," said Foop, "while that parrot was grabbing the stars off of your wands, I magically poofed whatever weapons you had on you to me.

A quick check by Chester, Tootie and Trixie confirmed this. They all looked horrified.

"Now," said Foop, "Like I said, enough of this. You want to find out about Turner. Well, come in. Father will tell you everything you want to know."

The group of Timmy's friends looked at each other.

"I don't guess we have a choice, dude," said Chester, "we need to get to Timmy and I guess this is the best way.

* * *

Timmy was still in a bit of pain from the burns. What Anti-Cosmo did was pretty effective. He had been sunburned in those areas once, and he knew how painful and how difficult it made things. It didn't matter if the burn was not serious, the tops of you feet and hands were pretty sensitive.

The black magic then started working on him again. It started putting doubts in his head about whether he could get out of here or whether his friends could rescue him.

"Maybe," said Timmy to himself, "I just need to accept that..."  
The boy shook his head. No. He was not going to let those thoughts discourage him. Even if it looked bad, there was still hope. At least, Timmy hoped there was.

* * *

As the group crossed the drawbridge, Trixie then whispered to Tootie,

"You know he's just one fairy. We might be able to overpower him."

"Oh, before you get any more ideas," said Foop almost seeming to read thoughts and then snapping his fingers.

Suddenly several Anti-Fairies including Anti-Cupid and Anti-Wanda appeared with their wands trained on the group.

"I guess," said Tootie quietly to Trixie, "we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

The group entered into the room where the long table was at. Anti-Cosmo poofed in and smiled.

"Welcome to my humble abode," said the evil Anti-Fairy smiling with his fangs gleaming.

* * *

Timmy looked around. This had a strange sense of almost Deja Vu. He was in a castle before one time in his pajamas and there was trouble then. Of course Timmy was the one who caused it.

"I was so stupid. I let Marianne out of that picture and endangered Cosmo and Wanda again," said Timmy to himself, "it seems like I cause a lot of trouble. Maybe I don't deserve my godparents. I have to be their worst..."

Timmy shook his head. No, he was not going let the Black Magic affect him like that. Sure, he made his share of mistakes, but Cosmo, Wanda and Poof loved him.

"Even if I did enter in their home univited," said Timmy, "it all worked out. And they forgave me. And they put in that Hall of Timmy. That was nice of them especially after..."

Timmy stopped. Wait a second. The castle. The pink hatted boy remembered how Wanda tricked Marianne. Timmy had an idea. It was just a hunch, but it might work. However, since Anti-Fairies were the opposite of Fairies, he had to word it right.

"Okay," said Timmy, "I hope this works." Then he stated in a louder voice, "Anti-Wanda, you idiot."

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED," said an obvious computer voice and the shackles around Timmy's ankles released.

* * *

"Where's Timmy," demanded Wanda, "what have you done to him!"

"I can assure you, I've done nothing to him, Wanda," said Anti-Cosmo, "and I haven't hurt him; not really."

"What do you mean"not really"," said A.J.

"Oh," said the blue skinned Anti-Fairy "I just put him in some discomfort to prevent him from escaping. He's in no real danger."

"I don't believe you, Anti-Cosmo," said Wanda, "What kind of discomfort. What horrible things are you doing to him?"

"I haven't done anything "horrible" as you put it to him. I'd actually never put him in any danger like putting him in a rabid alligator pit."

Wanda winced at that. She felt terrible about doing that to Timmy. She did apologize and tried to make it up to him.

"I say, Wanda," said Anti-Cosmo, "I was very surprised to hear you did that. Were you trying to finish what the Destructinator started?"

* * *

Timmy was so excited he spun off of the chair and onto the floor. He forgot about the burns on his feet. The buck toothed boy was soon reminded, though, his feet hit the floor.

"Ow," said Timmy hopping around a bit and grabbing on to the arm of the chair, "I gotta watch that."

He somewhat eased himself up and very carefully put his feet level on the floor.

"Now," said Timmy, "How do I get out of here?"

"I might be able to help," said a voice that Timmy recognized. He whirled around and standing just outside the cell was the last person he expected to see here.

"Remy Buxaplenty?," said Timmy.

* * *

Wand swallowed a bit at the accusation. It hurt some. Then the pink haired fairy said,

"I just got angry. I apologized to Timmy. I was just worried about Poof."

"Hmmm," said Anti-Cosmo very thoughtfully, "I see. Poof a fairy baby who's immortal and full of fairy magic bounces home without a scratch. Timothy appeared burnt, cut and bruised after being nearly killed trying to save his godbrother who, as I said is immortal, and you get upset at that boy and put him in an alligator pit that he was in earlier." Anti-Cosmo, then grinned very maliciously and added very sarcastically, "Yes the "punishment you gave Timothy, someone who is MORTAL, really fit the crime."

Wanda looked down. A tear went down her cheek. It tore at her soul whenever she tought about hurting Timmy like that.

Poof floated over to his mother and put his arm around her.

"Wanda," said A.J., "don't listen to him. He's just trying to manipulate you."

"Oh, yes," said Anti-Cosmo, "A.J. the resident bald genius freak of Dimmsdale. The one who lords over Timmy with his intellect and reminds young Timothy of how stupid he is. Laughing everytime he gets an F."

"I've stopped doing that," said A.J. very sharply, "in fact, I'm helping him now. Timmy and I have already talked this over. I've apologized for it."

"Have you apologized for wanting to "get him"," said the Anti-Fairy, "for not wishing you a full head of hair. Oh that's right. Something DID get him. The Darkness. You must have been disappointed when he was rescued from the Darkness."

"Hey," said Chester, "don' talk to A.J. like that."

"Oh, yes, Chester," said Anti-Cosmo, "they second worst baseball player anywhere. When Timothy was sucked up into the Darkness, you must have felt a sense of poetic justice. After all, a twister destroyed your trailer and when something like a storm seemed to destroy Timmy..."

"Stop, you vindictive monster," said Trixie, "what are you trying to do. Where is Timmy? Why are you doing this to the people who love him?"

"I'm trying to show you how ironic it is when you call me "evil" and say I'm "sadistic", yet look at everything you do to him," said Anti-Cosmo.

Then Anti-Cosmo glanced at every face while saying,

"Whether telling him that his friends and family are better off without him."

Jorgen just shifted uncomfortably.

"Or, putting him in the bushes with a spring board several times, or having a brute of a bodyguard stomp on him if he so much as says hello," added the Anti-Fairy.

Trixie looked down.

"Or bugging his house and stalking him," added Anti-Cosmo.

Tootie had had enough of this Anti-Fairy. She finally said,

"You know there is no point in doing this. So, sometimes, we've hurt Timmy, but he's hurt us as well at times, too. He'd be the first one to tell you he's not perfect."

"Which is the point," said Anti-Cosmo, "Timothy is always called onto account for his mistakes. Like for instance, Cosmo and Wanda, if he's just the least bit disrespectful to his parent, he's read the riot act by you two. However, you don't do too much when he's neglected or verbally abused. Somehow, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are ALWAYS let off of the hook. I guess the point of all this is Timothy being good has brought him nothing but pain and suffering from the people who are supposed to care about him. So, how is it any different from the way I am?"

* * *

"Remy, what are you doing here?," said Timmy, "Anti-Cosmo tried to kill you. That's why I wished you back to Dimmsdale."

"To return the favor, Turner," said Remy, "I don't like owing anyone."

"I didn't do it," said Timmy sharply "so you'd "owe" me. I did it because I didn't want you to die. You didn't deserve that."

"I know, Timmy," said Remy, "but it doesn't change the fact that I do owe you especially after all I've put you through."

Timmy looked surprise.

"What are you saying, Remy?," asked Timmy.

"I'm saying I've been thinking, and you know what, the only person who has ever willingly shown me mercy is you," said Remy wincing, "not even my parents do that. Yet you, my enemy, saved my life when you had every reason not to. I've never seen anything like that before."

"So you're saying that you're..." said Timmy.

"Sorry, Turner," said Remy, "I'm apologizing and I'm here to help you."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo's words cut everyone to the core. Suddenly, though A.J. spoke up,

"You know, you're one to talk Anti-Cosmo. You let your own son ROT in Abracatraz and in that parallel dimension because he attacked you that one time, and I suspect even now, you're not exactly being very nice to him. If anyone needs to be called into account about mistreating his loved ones, your name would be at the top of the list.

Anti-Cosmo blinked. A.J. had, apparently, hit a nerve. The Anti-Fairy quickly regained his composure and then said,

"Yes, but like all of you have said. I'm "evil" so I'm expected to do things like that. However, you're supposed to be "good" yet you can out-evil me any day of the week. So tell me how is it any different having Timothy be my evil godchild than being with all of you?"

* * *

Timmy looked at Remy uncertain.

"I know, Timmy," said Remy, "you have absolutely no reason to trust me. However, you, also, had no reason to show me mercy. So what's it going to be?"

"Well," said Timmy, "can you get me out of here?"

"Yes," said Remy, "I know how everything works in here."

"Speaking of which," said Timmy, "how'd you get in here. I know Anti-Cosmo didn't let you in."

"I've been here before, Turner," said Remy, "and anyway, it was easier getting in here than my escaping from Abracatraz just now."

"You were back in Abracatraz," said Timmy, "I wished you to Dimmsdale." " Jorgen put me in there," said Remy, "after your wish put me in your room and they all saw me."

"My room?," asked Timmy, "I just said Dimmsdale, not my room specifically. You could have wound up anywhere. Why my room?"

"Yes, well," said Remy, "let's talk about this later. We need to get you out of here."

Remy went up to a console and pushed some buttons. The door release. Timmy, very carefully, walked out. His feet still hurt. Remy noticed this.

"What happened Timmy," asked Remy seemingly concerned.

"Anti-Cosmo burnt me down there in case I tried to escape," said Timmy.

"That's got to hurt," said Remy who then noticed a chair and added, "sit down over there, Turner."

Timmy did as he was bidden. Remy took his white coat off and ripped some strips from it. Timmy looked stunned. That coat was expensive. Perhaps there was some hope for Remy after all.

* * *

"Well," said A.J., "this is all going to be rendered moot anyway. Timmy will NEVER join you."

"Oh," said Anti-Cosmo, "I wouldn't say THAT! Before you all came, I was just going through Timmy's life with him. I showed him how he's treated. So far, he's resisting, but he is weakening. I'm just about to go over what he friends do to him. Oh and Poof, I need to remind him about you turning him into that mouse and having Vicky as a cat swallow him. Apparently wanting to hurt Timmy is a family trait.

Poof, then, trembled his lips and started crying.

* * *

Remy finished putting the homemade bandages on Timmy's feet. Suddenly Timmy stood up. He looked down the corridor. His expression very angry.

"What's wrong, Timmy," asked Remy.

"Poof, and Wanda," said Timmy, "Anti-Cosmo's hurting them."

* * *

"Wait a second," said A.J. very excitedly, "you caused Poof to cry. Don't bad things happen when he cries to his enemies."

"I've already taken care of that," said Anti-Cosmo.

Suddenly Poof fell asleep. Wanda shook him trying to wake him up.

"What did you do to our son," demanded Cosmo.

"Oh, nothing," said Anti-Cosmo, "just stole a considerable amount of dust from the sandman. He should wake up in thirty hours.

* * *

"How do you know that, Turner," asked Remy.

"I can sense it," Timmy whose face twisted up in rage, "and it's making me very angry."

Suddenly two read beams of energy shot out of Timmy's eyes and incinerated a column in the castle.

* * *

While Anti-Cosmo was gloating, Chester's and A.J.'s eyes turned red and two pairs of red energy shot out of them. They hit Anti-Cosmo square in the chest.

* * *

_Please review, I hope wasn't too unbelievable. Sorry if Remy's repentance seemed a bit rushed, but I would think being nearly killed and having your worst enemy save your life would make you reevaluate things. Oh, and we're almost done. There's just one more chapter! And yes, Timmy still has his heat vision._


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

THE PROPHECY BEGINS TO BE FULFILLED

If Anti-Cosmo had been human, the heat blast from Chester and A.J. would not necessarily have killed him, but it definitely would have incapacitated him. As it did, it caused a considerable amount of discomfort. In a rage, he floated up. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cupid had poofed some ropes around Chester and A.J. Anti-Cosmo turned to his son Foop. He said, enraged,

"You bumbling nitwit! I thought you had poofed away all of their weapons."

With that Anti-Cosmo blasted Foop with magic energy singing him severely.

"Father," the now blackened Anti-Fairy baby said, "I did. I swear.

"He did," said A.J., "that beam of energy came out of our eyes."

Anti-Cosmo turned to the tied up boys. He looked stunned.

"How, praytell," said the blue skinned Anti-Fairy, "did you do that?"

* * *

Remy looked stunned at the pile of rubble that used to be a column. He looked a little frightened at Timmy. As for Timmy himself, he looked a little surprised, but not as much as Remy.

"Uh, Timmy," said Remy, "are you all right?"

Timmy turned to Remy and said,

"Yeah. That's just my heat vision. I wished it up a long time ago and never did unwish it. Sometimes, when I get angry it shoots out."

Remy looked a little relieved and said,

"Well, that's good. I thought maybe the black magic was affecting you."

"Well," said Timmy, "it could be. The fact that I felt distress coming from Wanda and Poof combined with the black magic makes it difficult to control my temper."

With that , Remy pulled a few steps away from Timmy.

"Remy," said Timmy, "don't worry. I'll try to control it. Besides, my anger is not at you, it's at Anti-Cosmo. That means we've got to get to him and rescue my friends and get out of here."

* * *

"I don't know," said Chester.

"Isn't it obvious?," said Cosmo.

Everyone looked at the green haired fairy who opened up his head and proceeded to pull out a chalkboard. He drew stick figure of Timmy and him and Wanda. He pointed his ruler like a teacher.

"A long time ago," said Cosmo, "Timmy wished for heat vision. Well, he never unwished it."

Then Cosmo proceeded to draw stick figures of Chester and A.J. and then drew a line from each one of them back to Timmy.

"We know that Chester, A.J. and Timmy have a link," said Cosmo, "obviously, Timmy sensed that Poof and Wanda were upset and that made him angry. That caused the heat vision to come from his eyes and that also activated the link to Chester and A.J. causing THEM to shoot heat vision as well."

Everyone looked stunned and Wanda said,

"Did Cosmo just figure every this whole thing out?"

"You bet," said Cosmo whose head suddenly deflated and he added, "I like corndogs and monkeys."

"And now," said Wanda, "it's over."

Anti-Cosmo looked stunned. He frowned and then smiled and said,

"Well that's fascinating. Heat vision is quite a power, but if you two boys lost YOUR EYES, it wouldn't work so well."

* * *

Timmy looked straight ahead alarmed.

"What's wrong, Turner," said Remy.

"Chester and A.J.," said Timmy, "are in danger. Let's go."

The buck toothed boy suddenly ran ahead. Remy looked ahead and then ran after Timmy.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo poofed up a knife and started towards the two bound boys.

"STOP", said Tootie who threw herself in front of the boys.

Isaac leaped up suddenly and knocked Anti-Cosmo down. However the lead Anti-Fairy floated up and smacked Isaac with his wand. This knocked out Chester's fairy godfather.

Then Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and ropes appeared and bound the entire group.

"Now," said Anti-Cosmo, "it's time for a little surgery."

Suddenly there was an explosion that shook the entire room. Everybody turned to the source and they saw Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty standing there.

"Turner," snarled Anti-Cosmo, "and Remy. How did you get..."

Anti-Cosmo stopped and said,

"Oh yes, Remy. He must have had an attack of conscious. Well, perhaps a fatal attack of..."

Suddenly beams of light shot out of Timmy's eyes. Similiar beams shot out his friends eyes and that knocked down Anti-Cosmo rendering him unconscious.

Timmy then turned toward the group of Anti-Fairies who looked more than a little frightened.

"Now," said Timmy, "My friends and I are going to leave; unless anyone objects to this."

The Anti-Fairies answered by poofing out of there.

Remy and Timmy approached the tied up group. Chester and A.J. looked suspiciously at Remy. Timmy noticed this.

"Guys," said Timmy, "it's okay."

The two boys nodded. He had gotten to Trixie and untied her. She smiled and they both embraced.

"Well," said an English accented voice, "if I can't have you Turner, then nobody CAN."

Anti-Cosmo floated up and lifted up the knife and begun to plunge it into Timmy's back. Jorgen lunged towards Anti-Cosmo which caused the Anti-Fairy to swerve. It threw his aim off, but not by much. The knife sunk into Timmy's side. The boy's eyes widened and he gasped.

"TIMMY!," screamed everyone.

"Timmy!," said Trixie who put her hand behind his back to support him as he slowly collapsed to the floor.

A.J. grabbed his medical kit and ran over to Timmy. There was a widening red spot on Timmy's shirt.

Jorgen, in a rage, balled his fist up and hit Anti-Cosmo square in the face. It knocked out the Anti-Fairy.

A.J. lifted up Timmy's shirt and examined the wound. The wound was bleeding profusely. A.J. looked up at Cosmo and Wanda.

"We need to get to the TimmyCave. I've got to stop this bleeding before Timmy bleeds to death."

With that they all poofed out of there.

* * *

The first thing Timmy noticed was that he was in bed. Was it time for school? He, also, thought he heard A.J.'s voice. He, also, thought he heard Cosmo and Wanda there too. What was going on? He had a hard time moving. He stirred a bit.

"A.J.," said Trixie,"he's waking up."

What was Trixie doing here and why did his side feel so stiff?

"Timmy," said A.J., "can you hear me?"

With great effort, Timmy grunted and managed to slowly open his eyes. He noticed Cosmo, Wanda, A.J. and Trixie. They all looked relieved.

"Wha...What...happened? Why...am I here?," asked Timmy.

"It should come to you in a minute buddy," said A.J.

Timmy squinted his eyes and a flood of memories came back.

"Anti-Cosmo," said Timmy, "and Remy."

"It's okay," said Wanda, "he's in prison."

"What about Remy?," said Timmy.

They all looked at each other.

"What happened to Remy?," asked Timmy who then tried to get up.

"No, Timmy," said A.J., "You need to rest a couple of more days. You were stabbed. It didn't do a lot of internal damage, but you did lose a lot of blood."

"How long have I been here?," asked Timmy.

"A few days," said A.J. who then put up a staying hand when Timmy looked alarm, "it's okay, between Jorgen's magic and the use of my technology we created a type of time bubble. By the time you recover, we'll be back on the Saturday we left."

"What day is it?," asked Timmy.

"It's Wednesday, you've been here four days, honey," said Trixie.

"So," said Timmy a little calmer, "where is Remy."

"We don't know," said A.J. at last, "Jorgen knocked Anti-Cosmo out and he was going to talk to Remy about everything, but Anti-Cosmo woke up and aimed his wand at Remy and he disappeared."

Timmy looked saddened and said,

"You know he came back to help us."

"I know," said A.J.

"Do they know where he went?" asked Timmy.

"No," said A.J., "the only thing Anti-Cosmo said that he sent Remy to where he sent the last godchild who got in his way; something about a vortex in Dimmsdale Flats. I checked, but there was no vortex there. And besides Dimmsdale Flats is not really there anymore since Doug Dimmadome built that maxi-mini-mall."

Timmy looked sad.

"You know there was a time I would have been glad that Remy was gone. Now, I'm really sorry."

"Well," said Wanda, "they'll keep looking, but at least hun, you're all right."

"Which reminds me," said Cosmo, "after you're healed up a bit, Jorgen wants to talk to you about everything that happened."

"But right now," said A.J., "I think we should leave Wanda and Timmy alone."

Everyone looked curiously at the genius and he just nodded.

"Okay," said Trixie.

"See you, buddy," said A.J.,"I'll be back to check on you."

"See you sweetheart," said Trixie who then got up and Cosmo, A.J. and Trixie left the room.

Trixie, then, turned to A.J. and looked very questioningly at A.J.

"You're wondering why I said Timmy and Wanda need to be alone for a while," said A.J.

"I was curious," said Trixie.

"Trixie," said A.J., "you heard what Anti-Cosmo said to Wanda. You know even though Mrs. Turner loves her son, Wanda is the best mother figure he could have. Wanda dearly loves Timmy like a son. To tell Wanda that she doesn't love Timmy, or to say she would deliberately hurt him was about the worst thing you could say to her. So, she's going help me tend to Timmy for a few days. She really needs to do this Trixie and they both need to have a heart to heart."

Trixie nodded and said,

"I understand A.J."

"Good," said A.J.

"Hopefully," said Trixie, "things will quiet down for a while and nothing will happen."

"Let's hope so," said Cosmo.

* * *

Remy was in total darkness. He could move, but he couldn't see. The rich blond kid was very scared. Where had Anti-Cosmo sent him. He also got the feeling that someone was with him.

"Hello," said Remy, "is anyone there?"

There was such a long silence Remy thought that he must have been imagining things. However, another kid's voice broke the silence,

"So I guess Anti-Cosmo sent you here too."

"Yeah," said Remy, "so you've met Anti-Cosmo?"

"Yes," said the boy fearfully.

"Well," said Remy, "my name is Remy. What's yours?"

"Winston," replied the kid.

* * *

_This story has ended. I'm, also, going to take a little break from writing for a bit. I'll be on the board reviewing and I won't completely leave. However, I need a bit of a break because I'm getting a little bit of writer's fatigue. Yes, the question about Winston and Remy will be answered eventually, but after my little hiatus. Thanks to all of my reviewers_


End file.
